Wonders Never Die
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Demension switches and Time jumps, does Sailor Pluto know about this? What'll happen when the one slipping through Time meets the only one that truely knows her? And when they do meet, what crazy Hells Gate will open to swallow them all? Chapter Revise
1. Chapter One

  
  


**Wonder's Never Die**   
By: Anime Redneck

  
**Chapter One**   
  
~oOo@oOo~   
    

Blue, scarlet, pink, white and lavender were the shades the sky was going through as she ran down the streets of her home town, trying to get away from what was chasing her. An opponent that no one could see, but was felt nonetheless, and this one was one that she did not want to stop, turn and face at this point in time. Truth be told she didn't want to ever face this one, she just wanted it to turn and leave her alone in her own little world; a little world that she found was crumbling all around her.

    

_Why me? Why is it always me that these things happen to? Is it too much to ask to be left alone and let be? For me to live thy life like I want? Not to be pursued by many for different reasons that are beyond my understandings or wants?_ the girl silently fumed making a fist punching at an invisible foe while she ran through the dense forest foliage.

    

Spying a large oak with massive branches looming in the distance she pushed her legs harder, making her strides longer, hoping to reach it sooner to take refuge there for the night. Climbing up its truck with the help of smaller younger branches she climbed 'til half way up, nestling into a small hole made by three of it's larger branches, shielding her from the rain that started to pour upon her, adding to her dreary mood.

    

"When will I…" she stifled a yawn "be free… of this?" murmured as she snuggled deeper into her hiding place well above the heads of any that should try tracking her down, and hidden by the trees kind branches, almost as if it sensed what her turmoil was and wanted to shield her from any that would try and make it worse.

    

The immense tree, wide tall and proud gathered it's branches closer to the small one wrapped in it's embrace, keeping watch of those that wished her harm. In all its years of living and being, it's never sensed a pain like this; a wish so great that not even the powerful of beings could grant her whispered request. That one thought alone made its leaves shake, not from the raging winds of the storm, but with a silent chuckle, knowing that the one wrapped in its embrace was of them, yet, didn't have that knowledge granted to her.

    

The night's temperature plummeted as the winds raged on beating against all that was out this night, while the rain showered upon all that was bared; none of this however, had any effect on the small girl curled into a comfy warm ball, nestled within the motherly branches of the oak. By early morning, before the birds awoke and started chirping, the flowers opening to display their proud colors or the suns crest over the northern mountains, she awoke. Stretching and yawning she slowly opened her eyes, surprised to find that she was dry and warm despite the cool nip of morning air and the rain drop covered area about her. Surprised further was she when the mighty branches of the oak slowly inched back from her to grant her release to the world once more.

    

Inching slowly out on the large limb that she'd slept on that night she stretched once more, leaning her back against the trunk closing her eyes, concentrating; she could feel her friends far away, most likely in their beds still where they were sure to stay for hours yet. Standing back on her own, she patted the trunk lightly, looking over its brownish gray bark, "Arigatou old friend" whispering thanks for it's housing that night.

    

~_Your welcome little one_~ an old, almost rusty sounding voice spoke back to her mentally. ~_It was a welcome to have one stay the night. Oh it's been ages since anyone's come to speak with me_~ A younger branch lifted up towards her, once she stepped on, it lowered to the ground for her to hop off.

    

"How…?" the question rolled off her lips quietly as she stared up at the enormous tree that seemed to have a light green glow to it; which almost made it look like it was happy, if trees could look that way. "How can this be?" re-asking the question that now raced through her mind as to why she was able to speak to this old, ancient tree.

    

~_Ah m'dear, I've been 'ere for over a millennia. I'm old and tired. It's been a long time since anyone has had the ability to speak with me… A welcome thing to, that it is._~ there was a chuckling sound that gained a rich quality to it as the old tree 'spoke' to her, as if it was getting back into the flow of using this 'voice' of hers. ~_I've seen many a thing come and go. But never one such as thee; your special… in a sad sort of way._~

    

She took a fighting stance, immediately feeling foolish for doing so against such a massive tree. Sweat dropping she glared up at the tree with indignity and confusion shinning in her eyes, "Are you callin' me SAD?!" she raised her voice to almost a yell, not wanting to draw anyone's attention that might be out this early to her.

    

The chuckles came to her again, ~_Oh by the Heavens no child!_~ the tree chuckled more, sounding much more like giggles as it did, ~Oh no, not at all m'dear. I simply meant it's sad that you're so special, you've got all these problems about you. 'Tis all my words meant.~

    

Understanding flashed through the girl's eyes as she stood back to normal. "Oh." she giggled, "Gomen ne, I did not mean to be disrespectful to you." she bowed then stood in a fighting stance. Right arm pulled inward by her side, hand in a fist faced upward, her left hand level with her chest, hand straight up palm facing the right; her right leg bent a little at the knee, her left pushed back taking most of her weight on it. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, silently nodded to an invisible opponent before snapping her eyes open throwing a punch with her right arm pulling her left back, jumping up into a roundhouse kick with her left leg, followed by more punches and kicks, all the while ducking, side stepping and rolling out of returned attacks that none could see.

    

~_Ahh my child, your very skilled for one so young._~

    

"I have. To be!" she threw multiple punches "To stay." another kick, "In shape and," she jumped high into the air flying back towards the ground ready to karate chop her foe with such force that would render one unconscious, landing on the ground her elbow creating a small dent in the ground blow it, "Alive" she finished her sentence as she stood up turning to the huge oak dusting her self off.

    

~_Well I should say you do a good job at it._~

    

"Not really. These are just basic moves, anyone can do them, if they try." Dusting the last bit of wet dirt from her knees and legs she bowed to the mighty oak. "The others don't know I can fight like that. Ashikarazu, but I've got to be going now. Domo arigatou again, for sheltering me last night." With that said she turned from her new friend and started running in the direction that she had the night before, ever running from her foe.

    

~_Take care little one… May the Heavens watch over you and the Fates be kind..._~ she could barely make out the Oak's parting wish against the wind whispering past her ears while she ran.

    

Reaching town she stopped slumping over with her hands on her knees breathing heavily, gaining back the lost air from running and letting her legs take a breather. "Whoa… that… was a good r-run…" looking up she noticed she was about the only one in the streets beside some early store owners that were now starting to open shop for the day. 

    

"Time to head home… I guess." Her voice saddened slightly at that thought knowing that there was one at home that would also be chasing her in a way.

    

Taking it easy through the streets guessing that it was about six maybe going on seven and that her friends would start to arise in an hour or more depending on the persons habits; she guessed all but one would be up in an hour, that meant she had to hurry home. "Why me?" giggling as she started another sprint run to her house. In less then her record time she was standing in front of it, glancing up to her bedroom window then to the large pine and back.

    

_Welp here goes nothing_. She thought taking a short run, jump and clinging to the trees trunk starting to climb up to the first branch, inching her way closer to her balcony, giving a small jump she made her way over the railing only to press her face to the glass peering inside for the one that was sure to be awake already, or wake at the slightest sound she made.

    

She slide her a nail file through the small crack undoing the hook that held the window shut tight, she slowly swung it outward allowing her entrance to the warm dark room of hers. Right off she spotted the blob on her bed, keeping her eyes on it at all times while climbing through then shutting the window, making sure to latch it back in place. Slipping about the room to her dresser changing from her days clothes to her nightie she carefully slid into bed making double sure not to move the small blob at the end of it. With a soft sigh she fell into sleeps sweet darkness.

  
~ * ~   
    

An hour later she turned over in her sleep mumbling non-coherent things that none would understand less they had an ear right to her face. "Wake up… wake up…" faint murmurings started to make their way through the fogginess of sleep that covered her minds systems. "…don't wake up I'm go-…cold wet-…" she moved more turning over half way squashing the poor small creature that was trying to wake her up. "RAAGH GET OFF OF ME!!!" yelling indigently pulling on the beds sheets to try releasing themselves.

    

"Huh? Wha... what's going on?" groggily asking what her mind barely registered as a noise trying to end her not so sweet dream she was having. Leaning forward with a yawn stretching her arms out she looked behind her, straight into the glaring eyes of her little friend. "Opps… umm gomen?" giggling softly patting her head kindly.

    

"Usagi! You know very well you did that on purpose!" was the English accent that shot back at her with a hint of forgiveness in there.

    

"Awww come on Luna! You know I love you too much to try suffocating you to death." _Though the thought has crossed my mind a time or two_... she mentally finished her sentence standing to go about her daily routine of getting ready for the days events. All the while the only thing that she could be happy about was that she didn't have school today, and it was a Friday! They had given them an early day off since next week was Spring Break, and now it was time for her to get ready to meet her friends at the temple.

  
~oOo@oOo~   
    

"ARGHH! DAMN IT!" A blast was sent soaring through the air followed by five more, each hitting their target with deadly accuracy blowing it up, sending shards flying around the room angrily, as if they carried the blasts owners anger in them. "Where the hell is she!?" he growled again throwing out more blasts punching and kicking the air, trying desperately to defeat an unseen foe, his movements swift and fluid, making it almost appear that he was performing a dance of some kind. But one would do wise to remember otherwise when around him.

    

Punch. Kick. Dodge. Faze out and reappear to attack again, were the moves being repeated over and over again. A strenuous workout that didn't have the same move in it twice; each one was different, wither the onlooker noticed or not.

    

Giving a shake of her head and sigh she used the control panel to shut the computer down, a loud growling inside told her that it had been done, along with the beeping of the computer. _I know there's going to be major damage this time! That guy I swear! He's going to blow us all up one day!_ The girl silently fumed to herself waiting for the door to open; once it did the man inside slowly turned around. 

    

_Whoa… if looks could kill… I'd been dead long ago_. She thought giggling, not letting the look faze her. "Get your sorry butt in the house now! Your friends are here to see you!" barking out the order.

    

"Damn it woman! I don't care about those brats!" growling back at her while he stalked towards the exit pushing past her.

    

She grinned facing him with her hands on her hips, "Ya know what? I don't CARE if you do or not! They're here to see YOU! Oh mighty one, so get your ass in there NOW!"

    

That got a slight pause in his stride before he smirked. Baka onna, he thought continuing his way towards the living room of the house, a long walk in his mind, but he needed to cool down from his training, and that, gave him time to think. Time to think about things that had been troubling his mind as of late. This girl and planet; what was going on here? Shouldn't it all of been gone by now?

    

_Damn place, it should be destroyed by now! What the hell are they waiting for!? An invitation?_ growling echoed in his chest, thoughts raging on about why the enemy hadn't yet attacked like they said that they were going to. What was holding them back? Why the wait? Why didn't they just go ahead and get rid of the backwater planet? There wasn't much on here but people that bothered everyone else; it'd be doing the world a favor in his minds eye.

    

Entering the room through a small unused entry way that only he seemed to know about, quietly leaning back against the wall watching them argue over the details of 'What to do?' and 'Why haven't they attacked yet?' on the new enemy. He snorted, "Baka's" effectively getting everyone's attention.

    

"Hey guy!"

    

"When'd you get here?"

    

"Hmph" and a grunt from another were his greetings. Not that he wanted any, he personally could do without the whole lot of them, but seeing as he agreed to be apart of this mess he was stuck with them now, and now they were his allies. "Early enough baka! Mind yourself brat. What are you doing?" he snapped at them all making them take a step back or sit down while he stood, leaning against the wall, eyes closed arms crossed over his chest, listening.

    

"Well uh, we were umm…" one stuttered on.

    

"What goober here is trying to say is that we're discussing what to do about the new enemy. Since no one knows why they haven't attacked like they were supposed to… We think its time to make an attack against them." Another answered his voice light and happy, yet it carried a serious under tone to it, telling all that he was indeed serious.

    

"Hmph idiot."

    

A boy jumped up from his seat, "What? Hey be nice!"

    

"Shhh shut up! You'll make him kill you!" another grabbed his shirt pulling his friend back down, glancing nervously towards the one leaned against the wall, who now had his eyes open glaring at the other; he gulped nervously. _Not good_.

    

"Listen boy" pushing himself off the wall stalking closer to them all, "If you attack now, you'll make they're hackles rise and attack earlier. Leave them alone and plan a counter attack for when they do. Don't rush into something you know nothing about!" with that said the guy walked past them and out the front door, slamming it behind him.

    

"DON'T SLAM THE DOOR!" a girls voice rang out making them all jump from the shattered quietness.

    

"Well… that was…"

    

"…weird..." one finished for him.

    

"Uh huh… but you know he's got a point."

    

"Huh? Well yeah, maybe so… but does he have to be a pain in the asumph-" a hand was slapped over his mouth quickly cutting that comment off, "Shhhh he can still hear you, you know!"

    

"Morray…" mumbling under the hand innocently shrugging his shoulders.

    

"Okay now that we've got everyone's input on this, lets plan our counter attack and go into this formation here…" his voice went on, trailing off going softer as the other walked away from the door not caring if they thought it all out without him or not. He fought alone regardless of their plans; he would fight how he wanted to.

  
~oOo@oOo ~   
    

"Where's that lazy girl?"

    

Mina swatted at her cats head missing when he ducked, "Artimus be nice!" she sweat dropped "We all know she likes to sleep in, besides it's Friday and we didn't have school… I know I'd still be sleeping in if I had the chance to." She glared at the poor kitty that was trying to hid behind the shrine maiden from the glare that was being sent his way, "But _somebody_ had to come and wake me up!"

    

"Eh well you see… umm…"

    

"Oh cut it you two! Shesh, it doesn't matter, we're just here to hang out, have fun, and it's not a meeting or anything. So cool it." Makoto sighed.

    

"For once" someone muttered ascending the last of the million steps one had to climb to get to the shrine. Noticing all the attention turned to her, she smiled brightly acting as if the fore muttered was never spoken and hopefully not heard. All she needed now was for someone to think that she thought the meetings were boring and that in turn might make them think that she believed they too, were boring. "Oi minna-chan! What's happenin'?"

    

"Well I'm in the process of being Artimus' body guard from the other blonde and just waitin' on you. What's goin' on Hime?" Makoto asked smiling as she patted the seat next to her.

    

She obliged by sitting down looking to each of them, they seemed to be studying her or something. _Maybe it's just my imagination_.

    

"So what are we going to do today? I mean it's Friday! And we don't have school! Is that a blessing or _what!?_" she smiled widely still not believing they had the luck to get off on a Friday.

    

Giggles went round the group, "Yes I can certainly say that it is Usagi, though I do wish they didn't cancel it, I didn't want to miss my computers class." The others sweat dropped.

    

"Umm Ami-chan… Could we _please_ not talk about school?" Minako whined.

    

"I'm sorry Minna-chan."

    

"Oi Hime, how about some mall shopping?"

    

Said girl looked around to all them and nodded, "But please… don't call me Hime in there." _Or ever_, she added in her mind.

    

"Gomen ne." they caroused while heading down the temple steps for the mall each in their own thoughts.

    

Twenty minutes later they were standing in front of the third most expensive shop the mall had to offer. 'Crystal Palace,' it wasn't that it was all that expansive as to everything that was in it, was crystal of all sizes. They'd never gone in there before, never thought about it, or voiced they're thoughts on it. But as they stood there, Usagi took one step closer to the door, then another as if in a trance.

    

"Usagi wait!" Rei called out.

    

"You don't have significant funds to purchase anything from within that store Usagi-chan." Ami tried reminding her but she wasn't listening. Finding it odd the other girls collectively shrugged following their hime into the shop.

    

"Well konnichiwa minna! Welcome to Crystal Palace! Please, feel free to look around and explore. Just be careful." A kind voice called from behind one of the desks.

    

They nodded, "Yes m'am" gazing about while they followed Usagi who still hadn't said anything nor looked directly at any of the beautiful statures the store had to offer. She was walking straight ahead swerving in and out of glass cases heading for… who knows where, but she was doing it like she'd been there time and time before.

    

"What's she doing?" Makoto whispered.

    

"How should I know? I can't tap into Odango's mind." Rei hissed back quietly keeping on eye on her friend while the other swept around the figurines they were passing.

    

"Ami-chan?"

    

The sound of light tapings could be heard the stopped with a snap, "She's fine guys; just searching for something, I think." She closed up her minicomputer slipping it back into her purse that in turn put it into her subspace pocket without anyone seeing her do it.

    

"Ami doesn't know? This could be serious!" Minako giggled placing a hand on her friend's forehead lightly shaking her head, "Nope, no fever there…"

    

Ami swatted her hand away, "Stop that Mina, I'm fine."

    

"Okay girlfriend."

    

"Hey she stopped."

    

They all glanced up from the arguing pair to see that indeed their hime had stopped before a medium sized stature that looked like two people. They squinted to get a better look; still not being able to see it they walked closer and gasped.

    

"Wow… Would ya look at that!"

    

"Ohh so pretty."

    

"It's Australian colored crystal, and very well carved out. I wonder who did it?"

    

_Leave it to Ami to always break down the item and over look the beauty_. Minako thought giggling shaking her head at her friend. "Ami-chan just look at it, it's wonderful!"

    

"Yes, it is."

    

"Usagi?" Rei placed a soft hand on her friend shoulder watching her stare at the statue blankly. _What's wrong with her?_ Wondering she gave the girl a slight shake, "Usagi?"

    

"Ohh I see you've found a beautiful piece." The lady's voice spoke from beside them spooking the group into taking a step back not expecting her to be there.

    

"Yes, it's a beautiful one. What's it about?" They all blinked. Had their Usagi just asked that? Looking over they found her staring at the lady intently fully focused waiting for her answer.

    

"Well let me think now…" putting a slim pale finger to her chin in thought, "This one's I believe many years old. It came from a rather wealthy family who had a wee girl of seven. This particular young maiden had fallen for a boy of a different type. Her parents didn't want her to pursue. So instead they had secret meetings and arranged a date they'd go away together when they were old enough… 'Til then the young girl had two figurines made. This one." she waved her small hand towards the figurine, "…and the other that goes to it. It's said that when you put the two of them together a lovely melody floats from it entrancing the listeners' ears and transporting them to another time and place. There's something about the two pieces being together that I can't remember… some old legend I believe…"

    

She sighed wistfully smiling to them all. "I'm sorry, I tend to rattle on a bit about this piece… there's just something about it…"

    

"It's alright m'am, it's very pretty."

    

"Umm… if you don't mind me asking miss… how much is it?" a small voice asked from the middle of them all sounding rather meek in asking as she stared at the object of discussion.

    

"Well let's see here." She gently picked it up taking it back to the counter setting it down and pulling out a large book from under it flipping the pages and stopped with a nod. Looking up she motioned the girl over to her, her friends following a few steps behind. "It's quite a bit actually…" she watched the child's face fall, "How much could you offer for it hun?" deciding there was something different about this young girl she scooted the figurine to the side slightly.

    

"Oh!" Usagi's face lit up like a thousand watt candle, "I've got umm…" she dug in her purse ignoring the fact that her hand sunk in up to her elbow as she fiddled around her space pocket for her reserve stash she'd been saving up since middle school for her senior trip. But right now, this was the only thing on her mind. Pulling her hand out she handed the small bag to the lady, "I think there's umm… $120 in there…?" Usagi said softly keeping her eye on the figurine.

    

"One hundred and twenty?" she whispered counting the money finding more then that there, she only slipped out about ninety of it knowing that the price of the statue was more then double that amount. Smiling to herself she opened the register slipping the dollars in place and pulled out packing supplies so she could wrap it up where it wouldn't have chance of breaking on her. "Here you go hun, take good care of it now. Please come back anytime you'd like." She scooted her money pouch and bag towards the young woman, bowing.

    

"Wow arigatou!" flashing another sunny smile and bowing Usagi skipped out the door heading for another.

    

"Umm… Well…"

    

"That just happen?"

    

One nodded, "Hai."

    

"Come on guys, snap outta it! She's leavin' us behind!" Makoto said loudly linking her arms through theirs making sure not to hit anything on their way out after the skipping bunny.

    

"Hey Usa!" Ami called out as they caught up to her staring into the window of the candy store.

    

She turned smiling, "Yeah Ames? What's up?"

    

"Hey girl, what's with the figurine?" Makoto questioned nodding to the bag.

    

Usagi looked down at it then to them, "I donno. It's just really pretty that's all" giggling as their curious expressions fell to those of disbelief while she skipped into the store grabbing several bags filling them each with her favorite candies. Paying the man at the counter she walked back out, "So where should we go now guys?"

    

They eyed the vast stash of candy she purchased wondering how long it'd take before it vanished, knowing how their leader liked it so much. Rei snapped out of her staring first. "Atama Odango-hime! Your gonna get a belly ache from that!" shaking her head while Usagi did nothing but smile she sighed rubbing her somewhat pounding temples, "We've gotta head back now… there's something we need to discuss."

    

"Umm… like what?" asked tilting her head to the side.

    

"Well… something that we can't talk about here." Makoto put in looking around.

    

"Yeah girlfriend, lets go, we can talk on the way." Minako linked her arm through her Hime's and started skipping out the front door, softly humming together.

    

"Those two…"

    

"Will they ever grow up?"

    

They looked at one another answering the same time "Iie" before laughter filled the air 'bout them as they ran to catch up.

    

"Soo… whatta wanna do with your life Usa-chan?" Minako asked while they all quietly walked behind them forgetting for the time being what they needed to speak with her of; instead listened to her response.

    

She thought for a second popping a jawbreaker in her mouth, "I'd like to go exploring all over the world! Meet a nice guy and settle down without worries or responsibilities."

    

"What about Mam-er Mamoru-san? You've got him." Ami asked quietly from behind them.

    

Usagi peered over her shoulder, "I know, but well… I don't know Ami-chan… He's changed since then. I know we were engaged and I have feelings for him, but I don't know." She shrugged with a giggle, "Who knows maybe one day it'll be like back then again."

    

"Usa-chan…" Rei started walking up laying a hand on her shoulder, "You know he l-likes you. I'm sure it'll be fine and y'all'll make a good monarch for the 30th century Tokyo" throwing a wink she added, "Besides, I'm sure the sun always shines with that smile of yours."

    

Usagi hit her arm blushing, "Hush you!"

    

"Ohh of course m'lady. My humble apologies" Rei bowed low sweeping her arm widely she stood up only revealing a broad grin.

    

They reached the tree-covered Juuban Park before she spoke again turning around to face them all, "So you all think I'd be a good ruler huh?"

    

Nodding as a whole Minako chose to answer, "Of course we do Usa! And with Mamoru-san by your side what could go wrong?" answering spinning around her arm flying outward she didn't know Usagi's wary smile fell into a slight frown as she started to ponder over her Senshi's words.

    

She wasn't sure if she could believe that or not. She threw fits of getting detention when she was late, knowing good and well why she got it, yet she threw the fit anyways. She couldn't walk straight for a mile without tripping; she failed tests and slept in late. She wasn't fit to be the worlds ruling monarch. She just wasn't.

    

Watching her three friends converse about things she couldn't hear, she smiled knowing they'd be behind her the whole was, support she needed. And Minako spinning around in circles so much she was getting dizzy; silver laughter floated around them as she watched her almost trip but kept going.

    

Leaning against a large pine bringing her right foot up resting it on the bark she watched her friends knowing that they didn't have it bad. They weren't destined to marry they're long lost love and rule the universe as her mother once did. No. They just had to worry about protecting her and keeping the peace along side her. To her, that was the easy part in it all. The hard part was keeping it all together, living with someone she knew she had feeling for but wasn't sure how deep they ran, and carrying the universe on her shoulders.

    

"It's just too much… I-I'm only sixteen… I'm not ready for all of this… I'm n-not…" whispering softly while unshed tears gathered in her eyes making them a glossy sapphire. With a sigh she started forward to join her spinning cousin whipping the water from her eyes as she went feeling something soft wrap around her waist as she did so she smiled.

    

Taking off in a run, she changed course heading straight for the group of three swiftly flying between each of them she tapped one on their head calling out "YOUR IT!!!" before swinging by Minako giggling, arms outward like a airplane while Minako started mimicking her.

    

"What? USAGI!" Rei yelled out after getting over her confusion. Grinning widely she accepted the challenge starting after her Hime giving the others time to scatter before chasing whichever was closest to her.

    

They all fell breathlessly to the ground in various places around the field from playing tag the last two hours. It was now somewhere around five with the skies colors turning the famous shades of orange purple, dark blue and yellow with few white clouds darting across the colored canvas. One girl sighed laying on her back she eased up onto her elbows looking around at her comrades that were much in the same position she was in now, some on their backs, sides of stomachs. She giggled sitting up fully with a yawn, "Guess we should be heading home, my parents are going to kill me!"

    

One looked up questioningly, "Why? It's not a school night or anything," a mischievous look flashed through her emerald eyes.

    

"Yeah. But you know Okaasan…" she shook her head, "Just the way she waves around that spatula is enough for me, AIE!" shivers ran down her spine just thinking about it as she stood up in giggles swiping her bag from its forgotten place.

    

"Well then let us walk you. We still have something we need to talk to ya about."

    

"Yeah, yeah, alright already guys!" laughing lightly her sapphire eyes twinkling in the moons light shimmer as she spun to face them walking backward, minding her step to keep from tripping. "What is it already you act as if it's a battle between life and death or something." The said she tilted her head to the side curiously. "It isn't is it? 'Cause if it is-"

    

"No. It's not." One started.

    

"Phew… that's good news."

    

"…entirely about that" another finished.

    

"Huh? What're you guys saying?" her eyes held confusion.

    

Ami spoke up pulling out her Mercury computer, "I've been picking up some abnormal energies from all around the city for about a week now… we think it's a new enemy."

    

"Or some left overs from the last." Makoto slammed her fist into her palm.

    

Usagi sighed, "Great… get some time to be normal between battles… Fight the last one… Now this… What else is going to go wrong?" she muttered. "They've been steadily getting stronger each day…" she heard Ami's voice say then trail off. _I rest my case_, muttering mentally while tuning Ami's voice back in, "…and that leads me to believe that they'll be strong enough to attack in less then a week. Usagi?"

    

"Wha- huh? I'm listening" Sortta, she snickered turning around facing front again. "So your saying that basically the Sailor Senshi are needed once more for Kami-sama knows how long to battle them, ne?" she sighed longing for peace to rain. "That's something that's easy to understand, and hard hitting home… All I ever wanted was to be normal."

    

Everyone stopped to stare at her. There was no whining, no fusing and she actually understood the first time what they were saying to her… trying to tell her. Was their Tsuki no Hime finally starting to grow up on them? They smiled happy that she got it on her own. Each became lost in their own thoughts as they resumed they're walk. Never noticing the black mist that started to swirl around and grow denser filling a small area where one was, and in the next, not.

    

"Hey Usa-chan, you don't think that we could snag some ice cream on our way to your house do ya?" Minako asked staring at the stars. _They're so pretty tonight, shinning brightly. But the moon… seems to be dimmer_. She thought lightly shaking her head looking to her friend. "Usagi? Usagi where are you!?"

    

Rei's head along with everyone else's snapped forward where they closest friend and leader once walked, "Usagi? USAGI!?" they screamed after scanning the area they stood in. It was a vast wide-open area, no more trees, no buildings to block their sight, and no Usagi playing jokes on them.

    

"Kami-sama iie… iie…" Minako's eyes started to blur on her. Makoto searched the area over many times praying to Zeus she'd find her.

    

Ami typed on her computer finding no indication of the tracker, which was installed in Usagi's communicator, nor was her communicator working. Sadly she shook her head to those that stared at her with teary eyes.

    

Rei and Makoto dropped to the ground next to a silently sniffling Minako, "No… no, no, no… USSAAAGIII!"

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! So stop sendin' the damn Fire Ants after me! Damn ::dances around shouting:: STOOOPP!!   



	2. Chapter Two

  
  


**Wonder's Never Die**   
By: Anime Redneck

  
**Chapter Two**   
  
~oOo@oOo~   
    

Usagi walked in front of the others lost in her thoughts of the new enemy, her eyes were closed and head tilted backward silently enjoying the cool nights air and tingling sensation the moons light made her feel. Black mist swirled lowly to the ground slowly rising and gaining a thickness to it that it seemed to be black wall that surrounded her. She never knew. For when she opened her eyes again several minutes later the black mist had dissipated and vanished.

    

She stopped dead in her tracks sucking in a sharp breath at the sight before her. _A forest? Ho-how'd we get here?_ Letting her gaze roam the area before her she took an unsteady step back, "Umm guys… wh-where are we?"

    

No one answered her.

    

"G-guys?" spinning around her eyes only widened more, "GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU!!?"

    

"GUYS!?!" yelling out once more stumbling over her own feet as it got darker. Turning swiftly she her mouth gaped open to yell as a speeding ball of light headed straight for her. No sound came out. In an attempt to get away from it she turned tripping over a root falling flat on her face hitting her head on rock, slipping into unconsciousness.

  
~ * ~   
    

Early morning rays filtered through the tree canapé making shapes on the ground below. The birds sag as animals scurried the earth for hidden food. Suddenly everything went silent seconds before every animal ran into hiding. "What do you mean you were fighting out here!?"

    

"Well, uh Jason and I were-"

    

"I told y'all not to fight alone!" a ladies voice raised up then sighed, "I don't want you two fighting and getting hurt… Your all I have left."

    

The wee boy walked over hugging the lady before backing off to where he was going. "I know maw… but come on! I think there was someone here last night."

    

Confusion shown on her face, "You 'think'? What do you mean?"

    

"Well we heard yelling…" _And then a stray ki ball flew that way and_… he mentally finished while trying to act like nothing else happened. He didn't want to get into more trouble.

    

"You heard yelling? Then just left?" she sighed, "Why?"

    

"Well come on maw, we didn't know what it was! We were too scared to go looking, 'alone' at night." He turned around smiling, "That's why I brought you this time!" happy with his thinking.

    

"Alright then" taking his hand nudging him forward, "lets see what it was then, if its still around here."

    

"Okies." They walked forward for about thirty yards turned left, then turned right and continued on 'til the boy gripped his mothers hand tighter pointing.

    

"Huh what it is Eric? Are you o-" she broke off following his finger, then gasped dropping his hand and moving forward at her feet's own will. "Oh my Kami… what's this child doing out here?" kneeling down beside the girl she slowly took in her appearance. Slight burns marks on her upper left arm and hair, scrapes along the skin that was bared on her right, but most of all she noticed that her sunny gold hair by her right temple was stained dark crimson. Alarmed she slowly started to turn her to her backside cradling her head carefully moving her hair as if the slightest shift would cause great pains.

    

There she saw the cause of it, four inches into her hair was a deep gash torn and slightly scabbed over. Shaking her head sighing softly she slowly dropped her hands by her side, the girls head softly set in her lap. "This isn't good" murmuring she looked up to her son who slowly stepped forward.

    

"What's not good maw? Is she okie?" peering closer to the older girl in his mothers lap he couldn't help be feel really bad for her. She looked to innocent and light to be sitting there almost lifeless like she was. And we might of caused it too! mentally yelling as kneeled down studying her face, then turning his upwards to his mother. "Maw?"

    

"I don't know son… she's badly hurt, we've gotta get her to the hospital and fast. I'm no doctor. I don't know how serious this is." She looked pointedly at her boy, "But I know if it were you, I'd be a mess of tears and heartache" her words were sincere letting him know this is why she worried about him, and wanted him to have someone over see his sparing, so he wouldn't end up hurt like that.

    

"Come now, grab her legs and hold 'em tight…" standing up she fumbled around in a pocket finding what she wanted double checking to make sure it was the right one. She popped the top and threw the blue container into the air, when the blue smoke cleared there laid a hover board. Walking to it pressing a button it immediately jumped three foot and stopped hovering there in the air. Nodding she pushed it over to the girl stopping it beside her. "Okay, now on three lift her legs and we'll put her on here since it's not that far. Okay?"

    

He nodded. "'M'kay."

    

"One… two… three!" they prepared for a hard time but found the girl to be surprisingly light for her size. Once she was on the made sure her head rested comfortably at the end while her legs dangled at the other end. "Alright lets get going now."

    

"Okies." The boy started to follow but was stopped by something shinning in the brush. Raising an eyebrow taking one glance to his mom he turned and carefully hurried over being wary of what it might be. Crouching down tilting his head to the side he parted the branches finding a silvery gray bag.

    

_Must be hers_, his mind reasoned upon first glance; he picked it up and ran back to his mom. She cast him a questioning look as she switched her eyes from him to the bag and back. "I think its hers." He answered getting a nod he put it over his arm letting it dangle in the crook of his elbow while he placed his hands on either side of the board keeping it steady while they walked out of the woods.

    

Rounding the crest of the hill they'd been climbing three large buildings came to view, each a light blue-gray color. The one in the middle one that held an emblem on it was slightly smaller then the two flanking its sides, they were connected at the base and upper levels by small-tunneled catwalks.

    

"'Bout time we got here! I'm dawg tired maw!" the little boy whined whipping sweat from his brow and repositioning the bag.

    

Giggling at her son she nodded. Indeed they had been traveling for around twenty minutes but it seems like hours. The worrying over the petit blonde girl making time seem to stretch out on them. "Well let's not dawdle here then, lets get over there." A nod from her son they started down the hill faster then they'd come up it knowing the girl needed attention, and needed it soon.

    

The little ones mother knocked on the door calling out. "Hello!? Anyone here!?" _Ohh please let them be open!_ the lady pleaded mentally knowing this wasn't a full opt hospital or anything, but it was the closest they had. She knocked again, "Hello!? Please we need your help!"

    

Footsteps could be heard coming near them when the door carefully opened, "Yes, how can I? Oh dear! Please bring her right in!" ushering the people in pointing to a large area of the housing. "Please, lay her there. What happened to her?" she kneeled by her side taking her pulse.

    

Mother and child sat down across the red headed lady. "I-I don't know what happened to her. My son thought he heard a scream and came to get me… there she was… and here we are..." she answered hoping that was enough.

    

Nodding her head she softly set the girls arm across her chest, "How long has she been out for?" asked while rolling the blonde head to the side so she could inspect the wound knowing that was the cause for this visit when she saw the discolored hair.

    

"Umm… I t-think since last n-night m'am." The little boy stuttered slightly afraid.

    

The doctor's head snapped up, "Last night? Why didn't you tell someone if you knew?"

    

Putting a hand on her sons leg the mother chose to answer that question. "Because m'am he was sparing when I told him not to alone, let alone at night. When they heard the scream they were too scared to check it out on their own being in the forest as they were."

    

"In the forest?"

    

She nodded, "Yes m'am… that's where we found her…" glancing to her son then back, "And that bag belongs to her as well, it was laying on the ground beside her." She sighed tiredly taking one last look at the frail blonde girl. "Do you need us for anything else?"

    

"Hmm?" the doctor became lost in thought a moment before motioning for two trainees over. "Take the girl to room three, clean and recheck the wound, I'll be right in." at their nod she turned to the other two while her men transported the girl from hover board to gurney strolling her away. "If you could just please fill out this sheet for me? And let me know if you'd like to know how she's doing. We'll take care of the rest m'am, don't worry."

    

"Arigatou! I was so worried about her." Taking the bag from her son she handed it to her and the filled out form. "Here you are m'am. I'm sorry, but we've got to get going now."

    

"I understand it's alright. And thank you for bring her here." They bowed and left. _Now to check on my new charge and call B. She needs to get down here._

  
~ * ~   
    

Across town a phone rang startling a medium sized woman causing her to jump for the phone, "Moshi Moshi?… Yes… I see… Right, I'll be right there… Mmhmm no problem hun, bye" hanging up the phone the lady went to a computer pad typing in lines of code before it beeped at her, the vid screen coming online show a face of annoyance.

    

"What do you want?"

    

"Nice to see you to moron." The other hmphed, "I'll be heading to the other place for a bit, someone just dropped off an injured child and need me there."

    

"You're calling me because a weak onna got hurt?"

    

The lady stuck her nose in the air with a snort, "No! I called you to say you could make you own food for tonight!" with that she grinned sticking out her tongue and hanging up the handset. Still grinning she walked about collecting her purse then headed out for to see this injured girl.

  
~ * ~   
    

A light hand pressed on the shoulder of the red head making her jump slightly, "You're here!"

    

She nodded, "Yes, now how is she?"

    

"Well as far as we can tell she's fine, just has a mild concussion, few scraps and bruises." She turned towards her friend, "That's why I called you in - well one reason - to make sure that I wasn't just under doing myself. That gash above her temple is pretty bad. I'd say a good sized rock did that."

    

"A sharp one at that." placing the bandage back carefully she nodded. "It seems fine… what was the other thing you wanted from me?" she asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

    

The other fiddled with her stethoscope nervously. "Well… I was wondering if you could maybe… take her with you?" she giggled seeing the look on her face.

    

"What!? You've got room here!"

    

The red head nodded, "Aye, we do, but we're not even open yet. We can't keep her here, that lady and boy were lucky enough that we were here today."

    

B sighed then smiled looking from her to the blonde and back, "You know it's not a problem, I was only kiddin' you. Sure I can take her, you know I've the medical wing at my place. Does she have anything with her? Or you know her parents?"

    

The nurse shook her head, "No, we've not been able to find anyone here with that name" gesturing to a bag on the table, "and she's only that one bag with her. You'll have to wait 'til she awakens for anything else."

    

"Alrighty then" grabbing the bag she turned towards the door, "Have Marcus wheel her out please? She can lay in the back seat. Just be careful." Getting a nod in return she headed to her car warming it up placing the girls bag in the passenger seat. _Ohh boy… someone's not going to like this_. Smirking slightly thinking of what would happen when she got home. After the small girl was loaded and strapped in snugly but where it wouldn't hurt her, she drove home.

  
~ * ~   
    

Sitting at the girls side once more the aqua haired woman shook her head feeling the girl's slightly cool hand she tugged the blankets up around her neck, tucking them in to keep her warm. _Three days_. She mused, _You've been here for three days and I still have no clue where your from, who you are or what's going to happen when you wake up. Surely you've people that care for you, out there somewhere_…

    

Standing she went to the window staring out at the never-ending blue and white sky. She knew sometime soon the girl would awaken and she was doing all she could to keep herself calm. This girl intrigued her. Oh it wasn't how or why she had gotten hurt like she had it was something about her. It was her hair more then anything else, it was a golden blonde yet had thick silver streaks that ran throughout it all. When she was first brought in and the fight over she had set to cleaning her wound better, and gently easing out the dried blood that had dried into a hard crust.

    

She had taken the girls hair down from the unique style amazed as it all fell cascading in waves around her. _The length of it!_ She'd never seen hair that long in all her days, she couldn't help but run her fingers through it finding it to be softer then most and shin all its own even when dirty. Deciding she couldn't do much but watch over the poor girl 'til she awoke she left the room returning minutes later with a large bowl, towel and some shampoo; setting to the task of carefully washing the child's hair making sure not to get the wound wet.

    

So here she stood now, three days and five hours later anxiously waiting for her to wakeup. Her hair color intrigued her more for when she washed it she knew it wasn't died, it was natural! Never had she seen that, along with its length and the aura that seemed to surround her… it was making the usually calm and collected woman excited and anxious to find out everything about her. _She's not a machine ya know! Gotta be patient and go slow_… she reminded herself shaking her head.

    

Turning away from the window softly padding over to the bed she gazed down smiling. "She's so calm… When are you going to wake? Hmm little one?" whispering aloud sweeping stray locks of hair from her face before returning to the window. She could hear the sounds of battle and ever wondered if the men had something else to do besides that. _No_. Shaking her head she left the room going downstairs to start dinner that would be in demand in a while.

    

"That baka needs to learn to make his own dinner and not grip about 'when it'll be done'!" slamming a pan down on the grill she le her mind drift back to the first day she had brought the girl in.

  
~ * ~ Flash back ~ * ~   
    

_Pulling into the drive she called for Henry, her gardener, to help her bring the young girl up into the house. After looking at her oddly knowing of her being a doctor he couldn't help but to question her while gently lifting the child into his arms. "Mrs. Bulma, what's wrong with her?"_

    

"She got knocked on the head with something, or hit it when she fell from what I'm told" she answered holding the door open for him.

    

Going through he locked eyes with her, "Why is she not at a hospital then?"

    

"That's what I'd like to know." A stern voice came from behind them.

    

"Uh oh… Don't start anything! This doesn't concern you. Go practice!" Bulma called out from behind Henry as they climbed the stairs ignoring the other man she answered him, "She's not in one for the fact that the nearest one is too far away for the people that found her to take her to, so they took her to one that wasn't opened yet. They called me, and here we are." She sighed, "They couldn't have her there, no one was staffed, the people were lucky that Shelia was there to accept them in."

    

"Hmph. Onna she's not staying here!"

    

"Look. I don't feel like arguing with you right now, so leave it alone!!"

    

"Onna I'll throw her out the window if you don't get her out!"

    

Bulma had had it. 'I've put up with him long enough…' turning around she glared at him, "Go. Out. Side." He started coming up the steps, she motioned to Henry to go on, "Third room on the left hun." When he nodded and left she stepped down to meet the other.

    

"Move."

    

"No." he made a grab at her but she moved to the side punching him in the chest, only making him smirk at her it having no effect on him.

    

"Baka onna."

    

"Look Vegita, leave her alone, she's hurt and unconscious. I thought there's no honor in fighting someone weaker then yourself? Besides she's only staying here 'til she's well enough to go on her own." She smirked watching as the anger flared in his charcoal eyes at the truth in her words. He hated fighting someone weaker then himself because it wasn't even a match, there was no chance that the other would stand a chance in Hades of even lasting twenty seconds with him if they weren't simi-evenly matched.

    

"Fine onna. Only 'til then or I 'will' throw her out the window myself." Bulma watching his retreating back before turning to see how the other two were doing thinking must have been wrong with Vegita for him to have given in that easily.

  
~ * ~ End Flash back ~ * ~   
    

An hour and a half later she had enough food fixed and stacked to feed an army, which she considered she was since Goku would be joining them this time. She didn't mind cooking for guest but wished that Vegita would learn to cook something for himself instead of her being his 'slave'. Smirking she stood by the back door, _Five… Four… Three… Two… ONE!_ Bulma grabbed the handle swinging the door open just as Goku stepped through looking shocked while Vegita glared at them.

    

"Baka…" pushing down the desire to chock him for his stupidity he turned to the other, "Onna have you-"

    

"Its on the table and what have I told you about calling me onna!?" her response was a smirk. Throwing her hands in the air she tossed them two plastic plates grinning at some hidden secret in them. "Fill 'em up yourselves boys, I'm not your maid."

    

"Hmph."

    

"Well gee Bulma, I never thought you were a maid." Goku gave her one of his goofy grins as he started piling food onto his two plates, plopping down to gobble it all down into that black hole he called a stomach.

    

Getting a much smaller amount of food for her self, Bulma sat down staring at the two in disbelief no matter how many times she's seen them eat. "You guys eat like pigs!"

    

Vegita looked up glaring, "What's your point onna?"

    

"What's wrong with how we eat?" Goku questioned while chewing.

    

Bulma couldn't help it any longer letting her laughter out, "Nothing Goku… I rest my case." The rest of the meal was in silence but for the slight music going in the background and chatter on how things were going at the Son household. Scooting back in her chair she stood going to the counter, "That's good to hear Goku, I'm glad that Chichi finally has something she can do while y'all 'er out sparing. It does get lonesome at times." She was really happy for her too. She knew all to well why Chichi blew up at Goku and Gohan after coming back from sparing, it was because she was left home cleaning and alone. _Sure she comes over here to talk, but she needs something else to keep her busy too_.

    

Finished making the soup she placed it on a teal tray and started for the hallway leading to the other stairs, "I'll be going upstairs now. Please, clean up your own mess this time or you can cook your next meal on your own" throwing a glare to both men letting them know she was serious, Bulma started up the stairs heading to the young girls room once more to try feeding her something. She'd try several nights in a row and she refused to eat anything. _Unconscious, yes. But even in that state your still able to feed on something, so why won't you?_

    

Defeated, she once again left the room scowling from the child's unconscious decision not to eat. As Bulma was passing Vegita's room she started to fume, "One more day! That's it! If she doesn't eat something by then she'll most likely not wake up… ever…" the last part whispered sadly knowing it was true. The child wasn't likely to wake up after going five days without eating something some way.

    

The next day came with the morning rays found her trying to get some broth through the girls lips but she kept them closed tight, pressed together as if she were fearing something. Bulma stayed another ten minutes before leaving in a huff muttering under her breath only to return again around twelve o'clock for an attempt at lunch. Same thing. "Oh for the love of Kami, girl, eat something!" she tried to force the spoon through but to no a vile, she just wouldn't eat anything.

    

"Fine! I give up!" yelling out not caring if she woke the girl or not - actually she'd been happy that that woke her from the slumber she seemed to be in. Then she wouldn't have to worry about her dieing on her this way. It would be harder for her to loose someone like this then if they were in a battle. The seat screeched backwards with the force of Bulma jumping to her feet, eyes shinning with unshed tears of frustration as she stormed from the room shoving aside anyone that got in her way; forgetting about the steaming bowl of soup on the nightstand.

    

"ONNA! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Vegita yelled from atop the stairs, pissed at being one that was shoved from her warpath.

    

"S-SHE WON'T EAT!" yelling back in a weaker voice not caring what he thought; she quietly grabbing her purse "I'm going to Otousan's make your own dinner!" With that she softly shut the door behind her leaving slightly confused and ticked off Saiyajin no Oji glaring at the door as if it would melt from his gaze.

    

About-facing he marched down the hallway towards the room which housed the mysterious girl. There was something about her that almost seemed familiar to him; and it was causing him to be irritated. The air about her was different, infused with a tingling air, yet held a quality to it he knew all to well. But there was no way it could be coming from her. Vegita was so sure of it he started blaming the sense on hanging around humans for far too long.

    

His steps slowed as he came to the open door glancing in slowly as if looking for an attacker. _The way that onna left you'd think the weak one bit her_. Snorting he walked closer to the bed looking over it's occupant closely, looking for something out of the ordinary. Finding nothing but for her silvery-blonde hair, Vegita sat in the chair by the bedside observing her. Noticing how her chest rose and fell so softly that one wouldn't of noticed it at all. _Baka onna… to weak to eat huh? Bet she wasn't doing it right_. He gave another 'hmph' then picked up the spoon and bowl.

    

Carefully he learned forward placing the spoon to her lips and waited. True to what everyone said about him being stubborn he refused to take the spoon away from her face 'til she accepted it, and stayed that way for seemingly an hour before her lips parted slightly taking in the substance, with small coughs as it went down her dry cottony throat. 

    

Raising an eyebrow ever so slightly at the movement thinking of all the times he heard the onna complain about her not eating he scooped up more repeating what he had done before, finding that this time she accepted it without hesitance and slight coughs. An hour later the bowl Vegita held was empty apart from the small amount refusing to be scooped up. Standing he started to leave when he noticed a thin trail of soup falling from her mouths corner. Reaching out he used the end of his tail to wipe it away before leaving to put the dish up then train.

  
~ * ~   
    

It was around noon the next day that Bulma came back from her fathers rested and ready to tackle the day. _And dishes I know that arrogant jackal didn't do_. Setting her purse down on her counter she was surprised to find only the soup dish she had left in the girls room there, and empty.

    

_Huh? I know I didn't feed her she wouldn't eat… so how? Did Vegita eat that on a whim instead of making his own?_ shrugging her shoulders Bulma washed it making a new flavor and took it upstairs. She didn't really care what happened after she left, she was only worried because no one was there to try to feed the child while she was pouting at her father's house. _Now who's the idiot? Me giving up on a patient; Pathetic_.

    

Entering the girl's room Bulma stopped with a foot in med step when she noticed that the girl had shifted to her left side. "Hey, she moved!" Smiling she walked in the rest of the way sitting down watching the young girl. It wasn't much recovery just having her move slightly, but it was better then none at all. Sitting still for five days and not moving wasn't a good sign. This slight movement was, it meant she had a chance, and a will to live.

    

Scooping the mix into the spoon Bulma placed it at her lips, "Come on now… please open up and eat." Asking softly, watching in hope as the girls lips slightly parted but didn't take in the soup. Bulma sighed, _Not what I asked_… Rolling her eyes Bulma tried many more times refusing to give up this time without a fight on her part. Thirty minutes and cold soup later she got up put the soup down and went to the window slamming her hand on the ceil. "Why won't you eat!" tears were gathering in her eyes refusing to fall as she stared up at the moonless night sky. "Why…"

    

"Onna what's your problem now? You on PMS or something?" Vegita asked wondering if it was that time that Goku kept complaining about with his mate. Bulma wasn't his mate but she seemed to be acting the same way Goku's did.

    

"VEGITA!"

    

"DAMN WOMAN!! WHAT THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?" glaring full force holding a shoe in his hand after being hit in the head with it.

    

"That's _none_ of your damn business! What are you doing here anyways?" tilting her head slightly to the side.

    

He threw back her shoe making her grunt as she caught it, "I heard your whining. Got a problem with that?"

    

"Awww Vegita does care!" she made faces at him then smiled, "No, no problem with that but I do have a problem with her not eating. Vegita if she doesn't eat she won't ever wake up, she'll stay like that… or die."

    

"You're not doing it right."

    

"What are you talking about? I know how to feed someone!" He 'hmphed' walking over picking up the bowl, "Its cold." Bulma let him know it wasn't good to try it now 'less it be warmed up. To her surprise (though it shouldn't have) his right hand started to glow yellow with ki, using that to warm the soup. "If you break that dish, I'll hurt you!" she hissed at him, daring Vegita to harm her favorite dishware.

    

"Hmph." He sat down, "Sit up onna."

    

Bulma knew that wasn't a request, that was a command and wondered why he was asking the girl to do it. She couldn't hear anything outside the state she was in; whither it be dreaming or just blackness. But the girl rolled onto her back. "How?" voicing the one thing on her mind at the moment as she watching him press the spoon to her lips waiting, "She won't tak-" the girls lips parted taking in the substance one spoon full after another "e it."

    

Vegita smirked, "Baka onna." He himself couldn't explain why the girl responded to him and not the human onna. His only thought on it was that he was the Saiyajin no Oji and people did as he said. "See onna, even unconscious people respect me" shoving the bowl into her hands smirking he left the room.

    

"That's only because… grr because your such a pain in the ass!" _Oh that was intelligent Bulma_… She kept staring after him 'til she couldn't hear him anymore contemplating on why the child would feed for him and not her. "Its not fair!!" pouting like a little girl she walked over watching the other sleep while tucking the sheets in tighter and leaving. Tonight there would be an arrangement made and Vegita would feed her 'til she awoke, no questions asked. _Then maybe we can get some answers from her_.

    

The next day came and went with nothing happening but the usual changing of bandages and forcing Vegita to feed the girl. It wasn't until late in the night sounds started coming from the room attracting the attention of the closest person. Low mutters of curses could be heard following the knocking over of something as that person stumbled through the dark to the other room. Stopping at the door staring at the beds occupant listening to the low moans of protest coming forth from her tossing and turning form.

    

Scowling still half asleep Vegita moved without minds thought towards the bed, sitting on the edge and shifting the girls silvery head so it leaned against his leg as a pillow. Applying pressure to her right shoulder between his thumb and index finger squeezing every few minutes. Slowly she calmed down, her muscles relaxing as she shifted under the sheets. Vegita watched her a minute longer before putting her head back on the pillow, easing from the bed.

    

It was as he turned to go that he suddenly stopped, taking a look back seeing two silvery-blue orbs peering at him before hiding behind milky lids. He stared at her a second more, turning to walk away, his still nonfunctioning mind was telling him her eyes just weren't silver, or that they opened at all.

    

If his mind had been working and processing the events of the night, Vegita would have realized that he just did what he had done time and again for his son when he couldn't sleep. But his mind wasn't, as he left the room for his own plopping down on the bed, lazily throwing a sheet over himself while drifting off again.

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! So stop sendin' the damn Fire Ants after me! Damn ::dances around shouting:: STOOOPP IT!!   
  



	3. Chapter Three

  
  


**Wonder's Never Die**   
By: Anime Redneck

  
**Chapter Three**   
  
~oOo@oOo~   
    

Bulma sleepily made her way downstairs starting the coffee, dropping four slices of bread into the toaster and pulling out pots and pans to set about the task of making breakfest. Listening to the radio in the background time seemed to speed up while she sipped her caffeine and flipped eggs. Soon she was done placing both plates on a tray she carried them upstairs, letting out a yawn she reached the top and headed for the ever-quiet room.

    

She entered with her head down staring at the plates, wondering why she made two plates instead of one and some broth. Shaking the sleepiness from her head she looked up, gasping in shock trying not the drop the tray. "By the capsule your awake!" Smiling widely Bulma slowly made her way to the bed easing down in the chair beside it depositing the tray on the nightstand. "How you feelin' hun?"

    

The girl tilted her head to the side as if thinking about it, "F-fine m'am." Crocking out her answer through the dry thickness that was settled in her throat, "Can I-I have something to dr-ink please?"

    

"Oh sure!" she handed her a glass of orange juice. "Ohh it's good to see you're awake! You had me soo worried there little one!" Bulma couldn't help the happiness that came over her at seeing the child awake. After a week of not waking she was ready to say the girl hadn't a chance in Hades to make it back.

    

The juice felt good going down her cottony throat soothing out the roughness there, making it easier for her to form the words for her questions, "How long have I been out?" she looked around, "And where am I?"

    

"Oh dear I'm sorry child… Well first off, my names Bulma Briefs!" she gestured around the room, "And your in my house, you've been out a day shy of a week. I was worried that you wouldn't make it back to us."

    

The girl gagged on the juice, "A-a WEEK!?"

    

"Well yes… How long did you think you were out for?"

    

Shaking her head she blinked, "A day or two? It doesn't seem that long ago I got here..." She couldn't believe she'd been out for a week; it wasn't possible, was it?

    

Bulma handed her a plate of food taking one for her self, "Just got here huh? Where'd you come from?"

    

_Aye… she had to ask that one_… looking around some more buying time she noticed things in the room they didn't even have back home. _Maybe in sci-fi flicks… but wow, not in real life… Where am I?_

    

"I'm from out of town" finally answering with a sorry excuse even if it wasn't a total lie it could get her in trouble. Where else could she say she's from? The moon? Surely not, but that was the best she could do 'til she knew where she was.

    

"I see… Do you have anyone to stay with while you're here?"

    

Looking back from the window she shook her head sighing, "Iie, I don't… I don't even know where I am really…" at the confused look she got, her shoulders sagged down a little, "Its like one minute I'm walking around with my friends, then next I'm in a room with things I've never seen before and talking to a person I've never known." She hopped that didn't sound ungrateful, but she just didn't know what to do. How many times are you in one place then wake up in another?

    

Bulma stared at her, blinked then stared again. _What's she talking about?_ She didn't understand the girl. She knew there was something about her, yet just how much Bulma didn't know. Nevertheless, surely as the sun was yellow she'd find out. "You can stay here." The girl's eyes grew wide in surprise; Bulma shrugged, "I've plenty of room, there's no problem with it. You'll have to go to school though. Normally I could teach you myself, but since I've got a business to run, I can't."

    

"SCHOOL!?" _Aww man… I love her offer… hate the terms_… She giggled, "I hate school… man… but okay…" beaming up at the other woman she knew as Bulma, the girl dipped as much as she could for a bow being in bed, "Domo arigatou Bulma-san. I really appreciate your offer. I can't say that I'll be the best student in class though…"

    

"You don't have to worry about that, that's Gohan's job."

    

"Huh?"

    

Bulma looked at her confused face. "That's Gohan's job. He's the top student in the class. His mom, Chichi, makes him study all the time. Maybe you two could get together and study if you're not good in a few things." The child started laughing causing Bulma to gaze at her oddly, "What's so funny?"

    

"I-I'm so-orry Bulma-san…" she snickered "But I'm n-not bad in a few things…" snickering turned to full blown laughter clutching her sides, "I'm terrible in ALL of them!"

    

"Oh." it was her turn to be stumped. _She's bad in everything, yet laughs about it? Weird gir_l. A thought hit her at that moment, "I can't believe I didn't ask this before… been sitting here talking to you almost all morning yet I never asked your name child."

    

Wrinkling her nose at being called a child caused her eyes to squint a fraction murmuring, "Child?" but she brightened up extending a hand anyways, "I'm Tsukino Usagi!"

    

Bulma smiled, "That's a nice name Usagi, it fits you."

    

"Thanks!"

    

"Well whatta ya say about getting you up and out of this room? Bet your ready to stretch those legs ne?"

    

Usagi nodded quickly, "Hai! Very much so, but…" looking around a bit before back up to Bulma, "…was there a bag with me?" worrying that she'd lost the new item of hers. _Not to mention all the candy!_ she grinned lopsidedly.

    

"Hmm… where'd he put that…" scanning the room quickly Bulma's eyes widened, "Yep! It's in the corner over there."

    

"Good… didn't wanna loose that."

    

"What's in it?" Bulma wouldn't admit it but seeing what was in that bag had been tugging at her curiousness for the last five days, but respecting the girls - Usagi's - need for privacy she didn't go near it.

    

Turning her gaze back to Usagi, Bulma watched as she slowly stood to her feet wobbling a bit before steadying herself out and carefully making her way to the bag. Snatching it up she turned heading back, climbing into the bed sitting Indian style, the blue haired woman watched in rapt attention as Usagi started pulling three medium sized bags out sitting them on the bed. Opening the first one sticking her hand in she popped something into her mouth. "What is that?"

    

Grinning widely Usagi held the bag out, "Gummy worms! Want some?"

    

Chuckling Bulma shook her head, "Uh no thanks, it's too early in the morning for that… They're… not all gummy worms are they?"

    

"Huh? Naw, I got gummy worms… jaw breakers… and… and I forgot what the other is..." giving a goofy smile she opened the last bag, "Oh! duh how could I forget those? Last are the chocolates!"

    

"That's all? Just candy?" brows arched in quite disbelief, _I can't believe she was worried over loosing candy!_

    

"No way… I didn't want to loose this…" slowly pulling out a bundle of paper, carefully tarring layers off at a time to reveal a beautiful eight-inch tall figurine made from colored crystal. It was of a man holding one arm out as if he was supposed to be holding something. "Pretty isn't it? I got it yesterday… er umm I guess a week ago now?"

    

Bulma nodded, "Very pretty… and yes, about a week you've been out."

    

Slowly getting up Usagi padded over to the dresser standing by the windows side, placing the figurine there she watched as the suns rays cast rainbows of color around the room before clouds covered the light for a time then came back to shine rainbows again. Giggling happily Usagi turned letting her eyes take in the effects of the room, getting to know it better before turning her gaze to the other woman. "Bulma-san, would it be alright to borrow some clothes so I can shower?" blushing slightly asking for she didn't really know Bulma that well though they talked like they knew each other for longer.

    

"Yeah sure. There's some stuff in the dresser there they should fit. We can go later today and get some other stuff if you want. I don't have to work 'til tomorrow anyways." She started to leave turning back at the door, "Just come on down when your done… if you see a over muscled mass moving about down there, stay away. He bites." Laughter flowed down the hall as Bulma left a confused bunny standing by her dresser.

    

"Over muscled mass? What is she talking about?" Usagi murmured shaking her head digging out clothes while heading to the shower, "I've met some strange people in my short time, but this one? I don't know…"

    

An hour later she was lost.

    

Large hallways made confusing tunnels around the house that seemed nothing more then a large complex. "Sure, 'Just come down stairs' she says… ugh!" Usagi muttered turning yet another corner, she couldn't do anything but laugh at it. Yes she said just come downstairs, but as much as she tried she couldn't find where Bulma was hiding. Let alone where the correct 'stairs' were.

    

She'd already passed a medium sized medical wing, an enormous kitchen (she vowed to find her way back to after she had gotten a hold of Bulma again); the largest wing she passed so far was one that looked to be a science wing. _Ami-chan would love playing in there_.

    

"Does this place ever end!" throwing her hands in the air she started down a new set of halls gazing at all the pictures of people that hung on them, admiring the seemingly antique articles that sat on small stands or in parts of the wall that had been indented to form in wall shelves. "Ohh pretty!" spotting swirls of blue sticking out of the next inlay shelf she skipped over marveling at it.

    

Light blue, dark, sky, electric blue… all kinds were thrown together in massive swirling patterns that somehow seemed to form shapes without meaning to. "A bunny! An ice cream cone… hey that one looks like a telephone… and donut…" giggling Usagi started down the hall renewing her search for someone to help her. After all she couldn't roam the halls forever and be lost, though the smell of any food would surely bring her to human contact.

    

Reaching a dead end which only forked into two different directions left her not knowing which to choose, both seemed the same, more endless doors and both deadly quiet. Shrugging Usagi sat down Indian style deciding she'd wait to see if any sound ever came from them. Minutes later she slipped into a light sleep.

    

*_scratch, scratch_* Soft noises of something raking against wood started to drift into her sleep clogged mind followed by small squeaks. "Hmm?" slowly peach lids lifted staring straight ahead blurry, blinking a few times rubbing her palms against closed lids to remove the sleepiness she sighed contentedly. *_scratch squeak_* "Huh?" looking up and all around she found nothing to be the source of noise.

    

Feeling something rub against her leg Usagi looked down, 'eeping' scooting backwards startled staring non-believing at what she saw. Slowly reaching out one small hand towards it timidly not sure how it or she would react to such a jester. Into her hand hopped the little mouse. Bringing her hand slowly closer to her face Usagi couldn't help but to stare at it. Never before had she seen a pure white mouse. Gray, yes, black and brown defiantly, but white? No sire.

    

"Hey… airn't you a cute little white mouse?" petting the small ones head Usagi giggled when it nodded. "You'd know the way outta here wouldn't ya little guy?" He nodded again so she lowered her hand watching him hop off as she stood up. "Well by all means, please lead me outta here! I'm tired of being lost!" the mouse did a few squeaks that to her sounded too similar to snickering for her comfort. "Great… I've got a laughing mouse on my hands…" shaking her head smiling she set off for following the white one as he scurried down the right hallway.

    

Five minutes, three turns and one trip later she heard the first sounds of life, besides her new little white friend at her feet. _Sounds like a fight!_ she glanced down, "Can you take me there?" Squeak. "Okay lets go!" Once more they tore down the halls bursting through a red door only to find it led into another, darker hallway ending at yet another door, this one though appeared to be made of heavy metal and was orange-red. _This was where the sounds were coming from_.

    

"Arigatou little one." She looked down, "Hey where'd you go?" About-facing she didn't see him anymore. Wondering why he ran off the way he did, she turned back to the door to see what the racket was all about. So tiptoeing Usagi peeked through the door only to see… nothing. There wasn't anything in there, she could see the air shift around ever so often, little mechanical things floating in the air that she had no clue what they were, but knew they were discharging small beams of red light at… nothing.

    

"What a weird room…" seeing a small panel to the right side she pressed a button. Nothing happened. Shrugging she pressed the same one again but decided to hit a few more to see what would happen. _Curiosity killed the cat… But I'm no cat_. Grinning she punched in three more for good measure. A hissing sound started out low then grew in loudness making Usagi jump backwards in fright. "Uh oh… what'd I do now?" keeping a steady eye on the door she watched in almost happiness as it slowly started to slide upwards allowing her entrance.

  
~ * ~   
    

Kicking the air purposely missing the flying machine he launched ki blasts at it turning to blast the other watching as the protective shielding on it flew up keeping it safe from his wrath. Training as always to reach a higher power that he craved, wanted with all his being. He needed to get stronger. True he was already a Super Saiyajin but there was power beyond that that needed to be harnessed to help in the fight, which was soon to be upon them.

    

Jumping high in the air unleashing a round house on one machine knocking the other back with a quick punch, his other hand blasted the third watching in satisfaction as it almost hit the floor before the levitation system forced out more thrust hovering an inch above the concreted floor before soaring back into the mist of the one person battle.

    

_Why fight at all?_ Was a thought that had been raging through his mind since warning of the negative presence heading their way came. He didn't like the backwater planet it wasn't his home. He didn't have one anymore. Would he ever? Hell, those who called him friends he couldn't call them the same back. Not out loud, not alone, never. The only one out of the lot of them he considered any type of friend was that third class idiot, Kakarrotto.

    

Such a low class warrior yet he was above him in powers and seemingly managed to out do him in everything. Him the Saiyajin no Oji, had always seemed to be one step behind him. "I'm the Oji for Kami-sama's sake and that baka manages to out do me in everything!" growling he performed a series of punches, jabs and kicks, so intense the poor mechanical battle droid exploded.

    

He smirked knowing a certain someone wouldn't be pleased about that, but that wasn't his problem, they should be able to handle that kind of power. Chuckling lowly he set his feet firmly on the ground slightly crouched down, smirking he set off rapid fire at the two remaining droids as if trying to destroy them as well ignoring the returned fire. Giving a slight pause between firing while the droids shifted was when he heard a hissing noise. His ears twitched lightly, muscles tensing.

    

_Who the hell dares disturb me here!?_ fuming slowly standing up he waited.

    

Hearing nothing but another's shallow breaths. One tentative step followed by another, then they stopped. Craning his head 'round slightly he stared at how interrupted his practice. _Her!?_ "What do you want onna!?" barking out while he glared at her, taking her in for the first time. _Weak_.

    

"Umm… g-gomen for d-disturbing you s-sir" stumbling over her words she bowed not knowing why she couldn't get her words out. Something about him gave off a cold feeling… "I was trying to find Bulma-san… c-could you onegai help me?"

  
~ * ~   
    

I watched as she fiddled with the bottom of her blue tank top bowing once more. Ignoring her longer I looked her over. The clothes were Bulma's that I knew, the light blue tank top, navy blue shorts and gray sneakers. I couldn't figure out where the silver belt had come from though, as much as I despised the woman half the time I knew even she had better tastes then to wear a fuzzy silver belt. Then again it didn't look bad on this onna either. _Nande kuso!?_ Where the hell had that thought come from for one who dare interrupt my training?

    

But still I ignored her request turning to face her fully; head held high arms crossed over his chest. "How'd you get in here girl??"

    

Her head shot up, "Wha? I uh just… pressed buttons on the k-key pad… Ashikarazu…"

    

"Hmph." I glared at her seeming to think it over before accepting the answer… for now. Grabbing a towel throwing it over my shoulders quickly walking past her leading the way out and down the many hallways she had probably taken before, and some she didn't.

  
~ * ~   
    

To Usagi it seemed as if he took less back but chalked that on up to her being lost the whole time. They reached the enormous kitchen ten minutes later finding Bulma standing by the counter making sandwiches. She turned at the sound they made, "Hey guys!" smiling wider she looked pointedly at Usagi, "I see you found the large muscle mass." Bulma snickered watching Usagi's face turn light pink.

    

"Woman keep your friends to yourself! Not in my training room!" Vegita glared at her hard.

    

"Huh? What are you talking about Vegita? Are you feeling alright?" moving forward to placing her hand to his forehead, "No, no fever." Growling Vegita batted her hand away storming out of the room.

    

Usagi giggled, "Iie, he's fine… I think" tilting her head to the side watching where he had left a moment before turning back to Bulma, "He was right though, I did manage to get into that bubble thing he was training in. I'm sorry."

    

She waved it off, "Don't worry about it girl! He's always grouchy, gotta watch that while you're here." Usagi nodded, "Speaking of which, how long will you be here?"

    

"Erm… well…" How was she supposed to answer that one? Not knowing why she was here in the first place didn't help any at all. "I… don't know?"

    

Raising a brow Bulma decided not to ask any questions. _She just woke up, she doesn't need this right now… what she does need though_… walking over to the back door she plucked up her purse slinging it over her shoulder while tugging Usagi with the other out the backdoor, "Time for… SHOPPING!"

    

Laughing Usagi asked, "How are we getting there? Wait Bulma! I don't have any money!"

    

She didn't answer instead she pulled a dark green capsule from the purse pressing the top and threw it. Usagi raised one golden brow staring at her strangely. Seconds after the capsule landed there was a sound like something breaking before smoke filled the air rendering them sightless 'til it cleared. When it did clear though Bulma laughed looking at her friend's face. Slack jawed and wide eyed she stared at the hunter green car before them now.

    

"Ya like?" she smirked.

    

Usagi managed to nod dumbly, "Uh huh." Shaking her head looking from the car back to the other she got her tongue working better, "How?"

    

Smiling widely Bulma pulled Usagi with her opening one door lightly throwing her inside before taking the drivers side herself starting in on how it was possible to get a car from something small as a lipstick tube.

  
~ * @ *~   
    

"WE'RE HOME!" Usagi bounced from the car swinging all nine bags back and forth merrily. *_poof!_* "AIEE!!" jumping in the air turning about at the sudden loud noise, "BULMA!"

    

Laughing innocently Bulma shrugged at the tiny girl mock glaring at her for the scare. "What? I didn't do anything." Her smile growing she walked past Usagi into the house with her own bags.

    

"Yeah… sure you didn't" grinning Usagi ran inside after her tugging the sea green hair as she ran. "Catch ya laters aqua girl!" laughter followed her retreating form.

    

"Grr USAGI!" running after her turning corners and jumping stairs Bulma was almost half way down the endless hall when she heard her door shut with a soft click. "Shimatta! Missed her again" slight shrug as a mysterious smile played on her rose lips, "Yes, you'll pay for what you did."

    

Her mind musing over what happened at the mall she went another flight up to her own room sorting out her new clothes from jewelry among other things. She hadn't cared how much they spent. She owned the largest company on the planet, why worry? Not that she was going to let Usagi in on that little tid bit; no that was something for another time. Right now she wanted to know the 'why, how' and 'what' to the reason she was really here. There was something about her, even in this short time she knew her that whispered 'she's different' in her ear.

    

Shoulders lifting up then down in another shrug she placed her new belongings away, changed then headed downstairs to start lunch. Bulma had paused in the hallway hearing some music drift from the younger girls room hinting she was taking the relaxing way to put things up instead of rushing it. _Hyper, yet calm… weird chance of that happening_. Giggling she busied herself with grabbing frying pans, pots and things from the fridge and pantry planning on making one large lunch, enough Bulma hoped would feed them all and more.

    

Hour and a half later while setting the table Bulma's ears perked up to sounds of feet padding down the stairs and the front door slowly opening. _One… two… three!_

    

"OKAASAN I'M HOOOOOMMMMEEE!" came the timed reply.

    

"Welcome home hun, please don't-" she was cut off by the slamming of the door "-slam the door." Sighing she wondered why she even tried anymore.

    

"Oi Okasan!" Trunks walked through the door wearing a deep purple tank top tucked into black shorts, gray sneakers adorned his feet while his CC blue jean jacket was thrown over his shoulders. "Hey mom I was wondering if-" stopping at the glare and tapping of his mothers foot. Grinning sheepishly he bowed his head, "Gomen nasai for slamming the door… again." looking up seeing her smile he continued, "I was wondering if I could stay at Gohan's again next weekend! We had SO much fun! We went to the woods and fished and then we…" he continued to tell of his adventures over the weekend.

    

"I don't know Trunks… Chichi might get tired of you sooner or later you know." Smiling she wagged a teasing finger, "Three Saiyajin's to feed isn't an easy thing."

    

"Awww moom!" groaning at the joke he thought lame. He knew Saiya-jins ate plenty more then anyone else alive, but he had too much fun hanging out with Gohan, he was like the big brother he would never have. "Come on Okasan! Chichi doesn't mind. I'm a great kid!"

    

"Great?" there was a hint of non-belief in the question, her facial expression showing it as well with her head tilted to the side. "Well now, I wouldn't go that far" giggling at her face "very good yes, well mannered - most of the time - and good looking! Yes, all of those… now great… hmm I think your pushing it there kiddo!"

    

"MOOOM!!"

    

She waved him off, "I'm just kidding, shesh get a life would ya?"

    

"Not funny." His pouting face disappeared as a wide smile took over and hyper activeness back in play, "SO! Can I! Can I?"

  
~ * ~   
    

"And last but not least, you go there!" glancing around the room she nodded. "Yep all done, now time for some grub!" giggling Usagi skipped down the hall rounding a corner and started for the stairs.

    

She could hear Bulma downstairs making racket in the kitchen while she worked. Half way down the carpeted red oak stairs a door slammed sending Usagi jumping in fright from the force of it, landing she skipped over a step stumbling yelping in pain as her ankle turned a way it wasn't supposed to.

    

_Nande kuso? What was that!?_ her mind screamed in questioning as she eased down a few more peeking below first floor into the living room watching as a young boy looking about five or seven years old practically skipped into the room in happiness calling out to his Okasan. She could almost say that by his walk he was trying to contain something, maybe joy or energy? She didn't know but did manage to take notice he was a kawaii one.

    

_Reminds me of Shingo_… lips turning downward in a sad frown wondering when she'd see her 'little spore' again. Yes he was a pain, and all time bratty brother, she loved him. Watching this boy made her wonder about the rest of her family and friends. Would she ever see them again? And where was she? Sure it looked like home, like earth but there was no telling for sure. She'd been attacked and transported too many times for her liking to just up and believe this was the same place she'd been walking before, but just a different part.

    

Pulling her mind from her wonderings she noticed that the young man was talking excitedly to Bulma about something or another. Wanting to go back. _Back where? What are they saying?_ Inching down three more steps hopping to hear something of their conversation she froze as a board squeaked. No one seemed to notice it though. Sighing she leaned closer getting parts of speech here and there.

    

Listening for a few minutes more she sighed realizing nothing they said was what she wanted to hear. Forcing her legs to move she started descending the stairs lightly walking towards them once she hit the flat hard wood flooring. Putting on a happy smile she stopped behind the shorter boy smiling over his shoulder at Bulma. "Hey! Who's the hunk?" pointing a finger downward to the boys head.

    

She watched as Bulma laughed when the young boy jumped stepping forward away from her in surprise. "Usagi meet my son, Trunks Briefs. Trunks meet my new friend and houseguest, Usagi Tsukino. She'll be staying here for a while so be nice and behave."

    

Usagi waved at him smiling wider, "Ohh… you've got bunches of cuties running around you now don't you?" winking she grasped Trunks hand in her own shaking it, "I'm sure we'll get along great! Have any games to play? Oh wait!" a thought hit her "Isn't it lunch time??" as if agreeing with her owner a loud rumble echoed through the room causing the girl to blush.

    

Bulma laughed, "I see someone's hungry." Shaking her head she turned to her son, "Trunks? Hungry as well?" he nodded, "Well in that case, go find your Otousan, I'm sure he's in that blasted Room again…" giving a sigh muttering under her breath she watched her son walk off before entering the kitchen once more followed by Usagi.

    

Two hours later lunch was seemingly vacuumed down by three known people leaving one staring in shock at the petit silvery-gold haired girl that ate at the same speed and fullness as her two Saiyajin's. She didn't think it humanly possible for anyone else not of Saiyajin blood to eat like that. _Oh my Kami-sama_… was the only thought running through her head.

    

Along with lunch gone, the dishes cleared and fainted Usagi revived everyone scattered to do their own thing. Trunks led Usagi on a tour of their house, hoping to keep the small but older girl from getting lost again. Vegita grunted heading off in the sky to find someone to spar with and Bulma was in her lab now trying to concentrate on the project at hand.

    

Yet as she tried to with all her will to keep her eyes focused on the small chip she needed to solder to the green-blue circuit board, she found her mind going back to Usagi's fainting spell. How one person could faint over hearing they were enrolled in the near by high school, the same that Gohan attended was beyond her. But it had happened.

  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~   
    

_She calmly stated, "Oh and before I forget, Usagi I enrolled you into Black Forest High. Most of the classes you have with Gohan, Chichi's son, so you'll have someone you know in there and they start on-" *thump* eyes following the descend and impact of small body hitting floor "Tuesday 'cause of Monday's a holiday…" she absentmindedly finished staring at her._

    

"What happened?"

    

Trunks looked up at her from Usagi's side, "She fainted" stating it as if it should have been obvious. Duurrr…

    

"Why?" Bulma didn't get it.

    

"How should I know mom? I don't even know her!" Turning back to the silvery girl he lightly patted her cheeks trying to wake her. "Usagi? Usagi wake up!" he paused, "Bunny!"

    

"Huh!?"

    

Trunks grinned, "She's coming to 'Kasan."

    

"Ugh what happened?"

    

"Well 'Kaasan said that you were enrolled into Black For-" he noticed her eyes starting to shut again so he slapped her cheek once more, "Hey! Don't do that! Its only school!" How could someone be so frail and sickly over attending a school? He didn't get it.

    

Slowly getting her mouth to working again she cracked open one eye, "I. Hate. School."

    

Trunks nodded seeming to piece it together now "Ohhh…. So basically you suck at it right?"

    

"TRUNKS!"

    

"What? It's what she's saying isn't it?"

    

Shaking her head Bulma sighed, "Be nice!"

    

"Saying I suck at it would be an understatement." Sitting up slowly she opened both eyes gazing from the aqua haired woman to her lavender haired son and back again. "I really don't get any of it. I'm surprised I got through this much of my school life."

    

Bulma laughed nodded, "I see what you mean. But hey, you've got any questions just ask Gohan, he's the smartest one in that school, he can help you out in it. Chichi's always getting on him about his studies even between training so I wouldn't worry about that."

    

She shook her head, "You don't get it Bulma… I can't understand what's going on. Back home my friends had this kind of study group where we helped each other - well I read manga while they tried helping - and I didn't get anything!! I'm just dumb I can't grasp anything!" tears threatened to spill forth.

    

"Hey come on now… it's not that bad, really. Trust me, if anyone can help you its Gohan… he's a wiz at this kinda thing." Offering a slim hand to her helping her up. "Even little Trunks here can help you! Don't worry about it!"

    

Trunks nodded, "Hai!"

    

Skeptically Usagi nodded slowly, "I don't know… but guess I'll try anything. I really don't want to be a dumb blonde all my life."

    

"But… you're not blonde." Trunks pointed to her more then silvery hair, which showed a few thick long streaks of blonde left in it. "Its silver. Kinda cool if ya ask me."

    

"Arigatou. Guess you're right there also kiddo." Ruffling his hair smiling she looked at Bulma. "Sooo… when's school and what do I need?"

    

"Nothing. They'll supply you with everything you'll need, and starts Tuesday."

    

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Great."

    

"Come on!" Trunks tugged on her shirtsleeve, "Lets get going! I wanna show you around lady!"

    

Blushing for being called a 'lady' she dumbly nodded, "A-alright Little One… lead the way." Lowering her voice to a whisper she said, "I'd rather not get lost for hours again. A secret smile covered Trunks lips as he heard her whisper. He knew all to well how one could get lost. With that and one final heavy tug he drug her off.

  
~ * ~ End Flashback ~ *~   
    

"Fainting over going to school…" slight shake of her head, "That's just sad… poor girl must of really had it hard on learning or something… to be that scared… or did I just shock her?" she didn't know which, but what she did know was that she wouldn't have a child under her roof, no matter the age that didn't go to school and get an education. She wasn't as demanding as her best friend was, but she wouldn't have an idiot staying with her.

    

"Vegita is another thing all together." Laughing to herself over that spoken thought she returned to working on the stubborn circuit board.

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! So stop sendin' the damn Fire Ants after me! Damn ::dances around shouting:: STOOOPP IT!!   
  



	4. Chapter Four

  
  


**Wonder's Never Die**   
By: Anime Redneck

  
**Chapter Four**   
  
~oOo@oOo~   
    

The weekend came and went as Tuesday morning rolled around bringing the suns golden morning rays streaming into Usagi's room making patterns across her face. "Ugh what time is it?" rolling over cracking an eye the clock read six am. "Awww man… I hate daylight savings…" groaning she turned over ducking her head back under the fluffy comforter.

    

Minute's later soft pounding came from her rooms door, rolling over once more she landed on the floor with a "umph" followed by muffled laughter from the culprit on the other side of her door. Listening to them snicker and walk off she stood up frowning the sheets sliding down her back landing on the cool flooring below. "Alright… this is a 'wonderful' way to start the day! Falling out of bed… getting up an hour after roosters call… ugh."

    

Twenty minutes later Usagi was clean hair shining and dressed in her best for school. She wasn't 'ready' for school, she was just dressed for it; plainly she'd rather not go if she didn't have to. But seeing as how Bulma wouldn't let her stay here other wise, and the fact that she is letting her stay there, sharing her house food and money with her, it was the least she could do. Maybe she could even manage to learn something from this experience. _Wouldn't that blow the Senshi's mind if I actually learned and retained some of the mess they try teaching me?_ giggling she hopped down the stairs entering the kitchen sliding into a seat.

    

"Ohayo minna!"

    

"Hmph."

    

Trunks waved at her with a full mouth, "Oi Lady!"

    

"Morning Usagi-chan, ready for your first day at school?" Bulma smiled handing her a plate stacked high with pancakes.

    

Usagi dug in as soon as the plate touched the table surface making Bulma snap her hand back quickly. After a minute or two of savoring the taste she glanced up, "Honestly? Iie, not really, demo I'll go and try my best" chuckling nervously she added, "Though I can't promise anything."

    

She nodded, "That's all I ask is that you try your best."

    

Finishing her plate Usagi looked around the faces at the table. Vegita was still eating on his third plate, Trunks was quickly trying to finish his off while managing to smile and Bulma, well Bulma was sitting there watching all three of them a thoughtful look on her face as she let her sky blue gaze roam from person to person, before getting up to place her plate in the sink washing it.

    

Figuring it was getting close for her to be off for school Usagi stood up handing her own plate to Bulma knowing she should really wash it herself. Her sapphire eyes seemed to quietly exclaim 'I'm too nervous to do anything' while a weak smile pushed itself upon her lips. "That was yummy, arigatou!"

    

Bulma smiled knowingly, "Your welcome hun. Nervous?"

    

"heh It shows?" Bulma nodded causing her to shake her head sending silvery locks flying about. Giggling softly laying crossed arms over the counter leaning on it she nodded, "I don't know why I am really. I'm great at making new friends and everything! I guess, its just first day jitters or something." After a short pause she stood straight, "Urm Bulma, how am I getting there and uh where is it?"

    

"I talked to Gohan last night he said he'd fly over and pick you up so you both wouldn't be late."

    

Usagi stared at her wide-eyed, "FLY OVER? How is he going to FLY over?" shaking her silvery mane she whispered, "People can't fly… can they?"

    

Trunks who's sensitive hearing picked up the whispered question bobbed his head up and down though she couldn't see that being that she was faced away from him. "Yeah we can!"

    

"B-but how?"

    

"We use-"

    

"Hey where are y'all!?" shouting from the living room cut him off. "Bulma…" footsteps came closer. Usagi backed into Bulma on instinct for a reason she couldn't place. The vice didn't seem threatening at all, and she couldn't have anything to worry about if no one else was getting up… Right?

    

She heard Bulma giggle calling out, "In here hun!" seconds before a head popped around the corner grinning with a wave. "Hiya guys!" She noticed he looked somewhat like Vegita, but not like him at the same time. His hair wasn't as gravity defying as his and his face was less angler then his.

    

_Definitely the same race though_. She shook her head. How did she know they were a different race? Why didn't she just think they were really weird group of people?

    

_Group?_ she wondered, _Yeah, I'd say going to a new school is weirding me out… I'm even thinking there's different races on Earth_… She knew that wasn't so though. They were all humans on Earth… if you didn't count the youma that decided to attack that the worst times possible.

    

"Hello Gohan!" Trunks greeted leaping from his seat to hug his best friend. "Can we spar after school again? Huh? Huh? Can we? Can we?"

    

Usagi laughed at his eagerness to spar with the other young man that appeared to be her age and a few inches taller. She'd admit he was kind of kawaii looking, but she had her Mamo-chan, ne? Giving a slight shrug she smiled at the newcomer that was to take her to the new school while she was here. "Konnichiwa" she bowed slightly to him from habit.

    

"Oh!" Bulma snapped from her giggles watching her son pester his best friend to practice later. "Son Gohan meet Tsukino Usagi. Usagi this is Trunks' best friend Gohan. He's Goku's son."

    

Usagi turned giving her a confused look but smiled to Gohan, "It's nice meeting your Gohan-san. I appreciate you showing me to school… though I still don't know how we're getting there…"

    

"The pleasures all mine Usagi, and please, just call me Gohan…" he gave the inherited Son smile, "Gohan-san makes me feel old" explaining laughing.

    

"Okies."

    

Trunks looked between them both then blurted out, "She can't fly."

    

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply from the older Saiyajin as he looked down to Trunks then Usagi and back, "She can't fly?"

    

She shook her head, "Nope, I can't… can you?" eyeing him wirily.

    

"Yup! Of course I can… Well I guess since she can't fly…" trailing off in thought for a moment he suddenly snapped his fingers. "There's two options. One you can let me fly you to school. Or, you can use Nimbus."

    

"What's a Nimbus?"

    

"It's a big-" Trunks started spreading his hands apart.

    

"Easier to see then to explain" Gohan finished smirking at the glaring kid.

    

Bulma edged into the conversation, "You've got an hour before school starts, it takes you thirty to get there and she has to see the headmaster before hand. So make it quick guys." Turning to her son, "Trunks you've gotta get going as well… the buss'll be by to pick you up soon and I've…" glancing at the clock her eyes widened "gotta get to work!" throwing down the hand towel not noticing it unceremoniously flew a head on course with Vegita's head, ran from the room to get ready before leaving.

    

Usagi watched in humor. She was fast, but not as fast as she was when late. She held pride in that fact. "Well… that was fast."

    

"Hey…" Gohan leaned closer to her and lower so Trunks could hear him well, "Lets go outside before" points to a seething Vegita "starts to rampage." Getting nods of agreement they left outside.

    

Usagi looked around noticing nothing different then before. "Sooo… what's a Nimbus?" asking the question no one yet answered.

    

"We told you it's a really big could that-"

    

"Trunks?" Gohan asked getting the small ones attention, "Just call it and show her."

    

"Oh fine!" Upset that he couldn't try describing the nice big fluffy cloud that gladly took him where he bid it. Turning his head to the sky he let his voice loose, "NIIIIMMBUUSSS!!"

    

Usagi was startled as the seemingly little one let out a loud mildly high-pitched scream. Startled further then a golden blur swooped from sky to ground stopping in front of them knocking her to her behind in under a few seconds. "Wha-what's that?" staring at the golden blur that turned out to be a moderately large cloud hovering before them all.

    

Gohan reached down taking her hand heaving her to her feet without trouble smiling that Son smile. "This" he waved to the cloud "is Nimbus."

    

"Wow…" warily reaching a hand out to brush it against the surface of it noticing if felt as soft as a spilt bottle of baby powder. "So is it just a cloud? How's it going to get me to school?" Her wonder wore off though she still stared at it, not bothering to look up when asking them her questions. It wasn't everyday that a cloud flew down from its brother and sisters to play among the mortals.

    

Trunks chuckled and let Gohan answer that question knowing the older boy could answer that one better then him. Besides peering around the two he noticed his ride coming over the hill down the way. "Well you two! My rides comin' so see ya laters!" with that he powered up enough to hover half way down the street.

    

They watched him float down the way, Usagi in awe as he went, "I wanna learn that trick!" turning sparkling silvery eyes to her newest friend, silently asking him the question.

    

Gohan watched her gazing into her silvery pools almost loosing himself in the depths of them wondering just who she was. Never in his sixteen years had he met someone as beautiful and small as her. Yet at the same time someone who had eyes that seemed to draw a person in as if they were searching the others self.

    

He shook his head tugging himself back from the orbs pulling powers. He knew in that instant she was different. He didn't know how, or why he thought she was, it was just a 'gut feeling' and over the years of fighting - he learned never to go against that feeling. The thing besides her eyes that captured his attention, was the fact that she had a low ki level, yet knew there was more hiding in there if she had the proper training. _The only problem with that is none of us has ever trained a girl before! Where to start? How much could she take?_

    

A waving pale peach hand in front of his face bolted him from his thoughts. Staggering back a little he blinked a few times, "Okay… about Nimbus…" picking up where he had originally left off as if nothing had happened. "Nimbus is a magical cloud given to my 'Tousan by Master Roshi. Only the purest of hearts can ride on it." He explained giving her an almost hard look for measure. His mind told him that she had a pure heart, there was nothing to worry about there, but still he had to be sure.

    

She nodded slowly not noticing the look he gave while her attention was firmly planted on the floating cloud at hand. "So if say like, a person controlling youma's came to sit or fly on it, he couldn't?" finishing her question she looked up at him with something akin to wonder in her eyes mixed with something else he couldn't place.

    

He nodded, "Hai, they'd just… fall through it, like there wasn't anything there at all."

    

"Can I?" Oh did she ever want to try this thing out! "How fast can she go?" giggling slightly knowing she sounded like the Senshi of Wind when she asked, but it was a question on her mind and while this might be a new place, she needed to know all she could. _Oh Ami-chan would have a cow if she knew I wanted to learn about this place! Now going to school to do that… ugh that'll never change_… she smiled goofily at that thought.

    

He nodded, "Sure, hop on up there kid."

    

Frowning at being called a kid, again, she gave a mighty leap soaring seven foot in the air before landing soundly bending her knees some to take in the impact before standing tall on the cloud. She laughed, "WOO HOO!!"

    

Lightly tapping her feet around the top of it, she was amazed that she could stand on it! It wasn't she was afraid that her heart wasn't pure enough, for she'd been told countless times - in both lives - that she had the purest heart anyone had ever seen. No it was amazement that the 'cloud' could hold itself together under her bodies weight for her to stand, even hop around on it. "COOL!! How's it go?" turning eager eyes to the boy beside her in question.

    

He shook his head wondering how he could doubt someone that looked like she did, not to have a pure heart? _Baka_, he thought watching as she tested out the stability of Nimbus. He tried not to laugh at the girl. Usagi reminded him of him self the first time he'd ridden on it, immediately wanting to know how it went about like that and how it held his weight up. After all he wasn't a light kid with all the muscle he had.

    

"Just think of a direction and go. If you lean more to one direction while thinking it, it'll speed up more. Though I'd advise you not to trying that yet, not until you've gotten a hang of riding on it." He chuckled, "It can be… quite a ride!"

    

Nodded she understood, Usagi plopped down on the soft cloud called Nimbus and thought about going forward, it went. Then backwards and side to side, it did all of those. _Now how about_… with that thought she shot into the sky like a rocket laughing all the way before thinking herself back down again. "This is FUN!" exclaiming happily to the other with that goofy smile of hers still on her face.

    

Gohan laughed again, "Hai, it seems as you've gotten it under control." He powered up slightly lifting from the ground hovering at eyes height with her, "Since you've learned that on your own, let's be off to school before we're late. You don't want Bulma knowing you were late on the first day…" he rolled his eyes as they started climbing in the sky heading westward. "And I don't want to hear Kaan's griping about why I was late either."

    

Usagi giggled nodding her head in understanding. She knew all to well how a parents' ranting on being late or bad grades could go. No, she'd try her best if she could to keep that from happening while she was here. Maybe she could learn something here and actually put it to use. Then go back home and shock everyone with that knowledge.

    

_Home_. Sighing she propped her head in her hands watching dimly as the land came and went submerged in her thoughts of what was happening there now. Were they worried about her? How long would she be here? And most importantly, where was here?

    

Once they reached the school Usagi hopped off of Nimbus watching as it flew off to who knew where while she turned to follow Gohan into the school now known as Black Forest High. It was huge! She thought it looked pretty big from the sky, then once descended on ground level and it didn't look that big at all. But once they got inside of the school, space seemed to bloom around them from nowhere! The floors and halls were wide, the ceiling very tall despite there being another floor or two up there… It was as if the school's outer shell was a defensive thing; make the kids think it's a nice small town school… them BLAM! You walk into a place that, had the walls not been in the middle mostly, would look like a small mall.

    

Hallways stretched off in four directions like two 'V's on either side of them, straight ahead of them was a door stating "Main Office" where she guessed they were heading now. Another set of doors stood on either side of the office a hundred yards down, she didn't know where those led to, yet.

    

"Come on, we've gotta get you checked in." Gohan's voice snapped her from surveying the new place, watching as people of all types ran to and fro scurrying to get from their lockers to class before the bells rung.

  
~ * @ * ~   
    

"Like this?" Usagi asked sitting across from him legs folded in a Yoga style, book planted firmly atop them. Turning her page around so he could see it, a sigh passed through rose lips. It'd been three weeks since starting school and she still didn't understand the math they had her taking. _Wasn't it Algebra II Ami-chan was taking our freshman year? I can't do this!_

    

Sighing she twirled a strand of silvery hair between fingers, _I mean this is an advanced class for Kami-sama's sake! I can't do advanced! Why, oh why did they stick me in here!? All I do is make the Sensei mad 'cause I don't get it. Maybe I'm doing the same to Gohan and he just doesn't say anything about it? Oh I don't know!_

    

"Hmm well…" Gohan read over the paper nodding a few times to his self scribbling something down turn it around and handing it back. "You've got them right, but on these three you need to switch the X and Y's with the numbers." Slightly shaking his head, "I don't know how you messed those up when they're the same as the first eight."

    

Face turning a soft shade of pink she sweat dropped, "Erm bad luck?"

    

He chuckled, "Must be, I know you can't be that dumb - OWW HEY!" Gohan glared, "What was _that_ for!?"

    

"I'm not dumb! I'm just umm… slow at times?" Hmphing Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, "And besides. I'm almost as smart as the others now." At his confused look she decided not to explain what she meant and was grateful when he didn't push her on it.

    

"Yeah, sure you are Grasshopper, now lets get on to the next subject so I can go spar with Tousan."

    

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted." Giggling she fringed a hurt look pulling out her English book waiting for him to start in on the chapters they were covering that week. One thing she liked a lot about having Gohan as her tutor was that, Usagi not only got better grades then she ever did in her time and got work done, but she would sometimes be a page or few ahead of the class depending on how much she understood, which for now, wasn't saying much.

    

The tutor session went on for an hour more when Gohan quickly packed all his books up, threw a quick "See ya!" over his shoulder and flew out the open balcony doors.

    

Usagi sighed, "I wish I could fly like that… that'd be so cool!" Moving from her place to the railing she leaned propping her head in her hands watching the colors change from day to early eve. It was only going on five o'clock and the sky was already a golden yellow slowly turning into orange.

    

_Hey I know!_ Her head jerked up with the sudden thought, "NIMBUS!" Watching as the gold cloud she had gotten used to over the weeks descended from the sky she hopped on it mentally telling where she wanted to go.

    

Her destination? The sparing grounds of Goku and Gohan, to watch the fight and learn what she could, after all, some movements were too quick for her eyes to catch.

  
~ * ~   
    

The next morning at school in her English class, second period a new boy walked in guided by an older looking woman with graying hair, she whispered something to the sensei and left the boy standing there. He was of medium height for anyone in her grade with messy black hair that looked as if it hadn't been combed in weeks. His clothes were almost nothing more then raged out torn and holed up old ones. Usagi decided he looked like someone she didn't want to mess with.

    

_Hope he's not in any of my classes… she smirked, Then again I do have Gohan in three of them_…

    

"Class" the teachers baritone voice broke her from her musings, "This is Rodger Kaminski, he'll be joining the class from now on and hopefully not be leaving us… again." he shot a look to the new boy. One student in back by her raised his hand. "Yes?"

    

"Excuse me Sensei, but where has he been?" the particular boy Usagi remembered, was one for speaking his mind. He, as she recalled, was the first to question her about her odd style and color of hair.

    

"Why don't we let Kaminski-san answer that one." He turned the attention to the boy, "Kaminski-san?"

    

"SAC."

    

"For THREE weeks!? What'd you do!?" Another's shocked cry called out from somewhere in the class Usagi couldn't pin point.

    

"None. Of your. Business." With that the new boy took a seat one row in front of her.

    

"Alright now please turn your books to page 258 so we can begin the new lesson for today…" and thus the class went on for the next hour leaving Usagi with a not so good feeling churning in the pit of her tummy. There was something about that boy that sent chills down her spine, she couldn't recall of another time in her world where she'd felt the same feeling before. But now wasn't the time to worry on it, she had to pay attention, if not she'd be hearing about it when she got 'home'.

    

As the day progressed and lunch rolled around Usagi was quite happy to be out of the dreadful classrooms. No, it wasn't the teachers or even - shockingly - the work, it was the boy!

    

Rodger Kaminski somehow managed to be in four of her seven classes! But now, luckily he was nowhere in her sight. Usagi idly wondered if that was a good thing or not as she jumped into a large oak with the grace of a feline settling on one massive branch pulling out today's lunch that Bulma had packed for her.

    

_A little over a month_… she thought mindlessly munching on her sandwich, _It's so quiet here… not like back home_. Dropping her hands to her lap Usagi sighed, _Home… wonder what's going on there? How the others are doing and my family_… She wondered if Setsuna had used her garnet rod to cover her missing with some excuse like a school trip or something like that.

    

With as much time as she's spent in the new world she came to find herself in, with new family and friends, Usagi wondered how much time had passed in her world. She could remember the faint telling from Setsuna about how time had decency to pass slower or faster in different worlds. _So is that what happens here or there?_ Another bite, _Have I been missing there for days, weeks or… years? Could time ever pass that quickly?_

    

"Hey girl!" branch shifting slightly with the new weight jarred her from thinking over it any longer, "Sorry I took so long! I couldn't get outta that class fast enough I'm tellin' you! The guys wouldn't leave me alone and then the girls… ugh… the girls are worse! No offence."

    

Laughing at Gohan Usagi shook her silvery mane. She couldn't help but like listening to his rants over how much the guys wanted him to join up in they're sports; and the girls that crowded around each chance they got to bug him with questions, flaunt themselves before him and try getting dates.

    

Yes, he certainly was the looker of the high school. Not that she'd go there, he'd come to be another guardian and brother to her. But that didn't stop her from noticing how cute he was.

    

Grinning, taking a larger bite from her sandwich, Usagi smiled around a full mouth, "Wuas tha maffer? Don ik gurls saying on youth?"

    

Tilting his dark head to the side watching her, trying to translate the Food Mouth Speak into English, he laughed. "No Grasshopper, I do not like them hanging around me. Well no, hanging around me is fine… hanging _on_ me isn't." His face scrunched up as he watched her laugh then eat once more.

    

"Alright, I know that look. What's wrong?"

    

"Nothings wrong, Gohan, just thinking…"

    

Rolling his eyes he replied, "Right and I'm SSJ3… Now come on, what's wrong?"

    

"SSJ2?" Eyes holding nothing but total confusion looked up to him before her head shook it away. "Well… if you have to know… there's this boy-"

    

"Awww I see now…" He grinned.

    

"IIE! Not _that_ kind of boy! BAKA!" whapping him on the head glaring a moment she looked over the schoolyard. "He's… different… odd… cold… ugh! I don't know… there's something about him that sends chills up and down my spine…" a shiver went through her despite the overly warm summer day.

    

Gohan nodded understandingly. He learned long ago if one had a strong feeling towards something else, they should heed it. Though in the rarest of times even the truly strong feelings could be wrong. "What do you think it is about him?"

    

"Hmm, I don't really know… the only other time I've felt this way was…" trailing off into thought, Usagi shook her head minutes later, "I'm not sure when really… I know I've felt like this before though… Something's not right about him, about the way he looks at me." Sighing taking a handful of chips having finished her sandwich, "Maybe I'm just making something out of nothing. I mean the kid has been in SAC for three weeks, so maybe that's just making me nervous." Or was it?

    

"I wouldn't worry too much over it girl. Keep an eye on him still, but don't act like it'd bothering you. It's just like with animals and sensing fear... If your afraid and facing an animal, they can sense it and would attack, if you show no fear, you have less chance of them attacking with more chance of them leaving you be longer."

    

Usagi nodded, "Alright, I'll try." The bell rang, "See ya bro time to fly!"

    

Jumping from her perch hitting solid ground she broke into a run for her next class. She wasn't in a rush to get there, but the fact that it happened to be on the other side of the campus had something to do with it. Stopping by her locker on the way there to throw in her lunch items, grab new books slamming the door Usagi was on her way and soon sliding to a stop before the door, entering as calmly as she could ignoring one person she sat in her desk waiting 'til her next classes, then finally when she could leave.

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! So stop sendin' the damn Fire Ants after me! Damn ::dances around shouting:: STOOOPP IT!!   
  



	5. Chapter Five

  
  


**Wonder's Never Die**   
By: Anime Redneck

  
**Chapter Five**   
  
~oOo@oOo~   
    

"YES!" Usagi ran from the classrooms door barely catching what the Sensei said the intended homework would be before she made her way down the hall, to her locker and outside into the fresh cool air and out of the muggy warm air of the school.

    

Taking a deep breath closing her eyes she exhaled, "AAH WONDERFUL!" Watching as all the students ran past her some accidentally brushing by her making her smile that she wasn't the only one in a rush to get away from the dreadful place.

    

_Dreadful day, not place_... Giving a mental reminder. Yes, the school was quite nice; the teachers were more patent with her here then they are at home and the atmosphere was light and joyous. She thought that might have something to do with the fact her school wasn't colored with the dull colors of gray and while like her last one was, it was more lighter yet brighter colors, pastel blue, white, violet and grays were the main colors one found, though there were others.

    

And the students! They were all nice and helpful. Sure there were a few bad apples in the crowd, but hey that was with everything, right? Smiling giving herself a small nod in agreeing she started for the small park a block from the school where she met up with Gohan every afternoon to get some studying done and play around at the same time.

    

She loved that! Gohan was a lenient teacher, if you played around and could answer his questions at the same time, then it was fine, but the moment you couldn't answer three in a row, you were 'grounded' to the bench, until he felt other wise.

    

Lost once more in her wonderings of what the others were doing she never heard the callings to her, never heard the pounding feet that were lost within' the masses that filed from the school, she only felt what seemed to be - and hurt - like someone punched her shoulder. "Hey! Stupid! I'm talkin' ta ya!"

    

Rubbing her injured shoulder she cursed under her breath, "Shimatta that hurt!"

    

_Stupid?_ Snapping her head around glaring at the offending jerk she found the same kid that made her middle knot up angrily. "What?! Did you. Do that. For!?" Growling lowly as she used to with youma, "What's your malfunction man!?"

    

"Awww did the poor worrtle white dorkola git hurt?" he cooed back, eyes holding untold furry.

    

"No. I didn't." Eyes searching for a way out she suddenly wished Gohan met her on school grounds. "Look, what do you want?" Hands shaking she kept rubbing her shoulder hoping to conceal it.

    

"Nuttin' babe. I just wanna know one thang… and one thang onla."

    

"Hai?"

    

"Aye lookie 'ere boys! She's a Jap!" A few gruff looking guys behind him laughed making her frown deeply.

    

"What do you WANT!?"

    

Sobering up he glared at her, "Is it true yer stayin' at that stuck up jerks house?"

    

"Who?"

    

_Just who is he callin' stuck up?_ She didn't know anyone that acted like that. But she was stayin' at Vegita's house… _Ohhh_…' It donned on her whom he was speaking of. _Well he is quiet and barks out orders… acts like he's above anyone else_… so she figured stuck up kinda looked the same.

    

"You know who."

    

"I'm sorry sir, but there are two men at that house, can you please be more specific?" Not letting on the truth 'til she knew what he was trying to get at, she was going to play the sweet innocent girl, which knew nothing; Basically, a dumb blonde.

    

"That asshole, Vegita! That's WHO!"

    

Taking an involuntary step back shocked she shook her head eyes narrowing. Who was he to talk about Vegita like that? Sure she couldn't say much for the guy, he was arrogant and full of him self, but no one should talk about someone like that if they didn't know him. She wasn't saying she knew him all that well, but he was like a guardian to her wither he realized it or not, she knew what he did for her when she was sick thanks to Bulma. And she wasn't about to let some no good baka yaro get away with bad mouthing him.

    

Usagi stepped forward, left hand clenched up, "Look you pompous jack ass!" _Whoa! Where'd that come from!?_ Mentally laughing she glared at him, "You have _no right_ to talk about Vegita-san like that!! You don't know him! You don't know what he's like so you've no right!" Boy did she sound like she knew it all there. Was that herself talking? She didn't have time to think about what was being said, there was an angry boy in front of her cracking his knuckles. _That can't be good_.

    

"Oh. And you do?" he sneered.

    

"Well… yes I do!"

    

"You're just as stuck up as he is!" Charging forward swinging one fist at her she jumped back unprepared for the attack.

    

"Hey! Come on now… stop!" She didn't know how to fight! She was a Senshi; they used magic not hand to hand! That was Makoto's deal! She only knew a little bit! "Lets talk about this!" stumbling back more.

    

Bringing his other fist back letting it fly into her stomach he smirked, "I think not!"

    

Usagi growled her eyes mere slits as a power ran through her veins. Bringing both of her fists to her sides facing upwards, she scarcely noticed that people were backing away from them. "Alright little man… THAT'S IT!" Leaping forward knocking the boy over in his stupidity time of shock, she let her fist fly hitting everything within her reach that he wasn't trying to cover.

    

His kicks, grunts, blocks and semi-returned punches didn't seem to faze her like he thought they would. _Who the hell is this!?_ his mind screamed as another small fist connected with his right eye. "Get… off… of MEE!" mustering up all his remaining strength moving his arms and knees slowly beneath her as she shifted her weight he kicked and pushed upward successfully throwing her over his head into the dirt, making the onlookers back off further.

    

"Shit man! What the hell are you!" Quickly whipping the dirt from open wounds glaring at the small - now dangerous - girl before him.

    

An evilly grin crossed her features as hand lifted making clawing motions in the air, "Why? Ya scared sonny?" Her voice was lower then normal, sounding deadly to those around her. Where was the sunny bright girl they knew before?

    

"N-no I'm not! This isn't over yet!"

    

"GRR GET BACK HERE COWARD!" Running after him she found herself struggling to get free from an iron tight hold, "LEMME GO! LEMME GO!"

    

Easily holding her back Gohan stared in disbelief at the small girl he came to know over a month ago. _What's wrong with her?! She's like a wild animal that's been kicked over and over again!_

    

"USAGI! CALM DOWN NOW!"

    

"NO! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" Taking deep breaths she started to settle but her struggles didn't.

    

"Calm. Down. Now!" he ordered. Growling met his ears but the struggling became less and less, 'til it was nonexistent. Looking down unsurely he found himself gazing into the normal silvery-sapphire orbs that were filled with anger he'd never seen before.

    

He didn't know what had happened to make her that way. All he knew was the once calm setting of the park was shattered with yelling's coming from the school. He had thought that one of the people sounded distantly like Usagi. Flying as fast as he dared go within the city, around so many people he got there in time to see the boy throw the first punch, then watched in awe as Usagi started getting a faint silver aura around her.

    

After watching her eyes transform, demeanor change and turn wild jumping on the poor boy beating the snot out of him, he though it best to wait for a break. When the other threw her over his shoulders Gohan couldn't help but flinch as he watched her hit the ground… Hard. Then bound back up like her namesake, madder then ever. That's when he decided to jump in.

    

Seeing her eyes settle some and her nod, he let her go watching while she collected her things. "Usagi… what happened?"

    

Usagi didn't look at him; instead she looked to the sky, "NIIIMMMBUUUSS!!" Calling for the little golden cloud, hopping on it once it swiftly descended not giving it time to stop before speeding out of Gohan's sight heading home; her blood still boiling.

    

She was pissed.

  
~ * ~   
    

Jumping off the small cloud before it stopped like at school, she threw her bags towards the houses entrance storming over to where she knew Vegita would be. Rounding the corner she was surprised to notice that he wasn't in there, instead he was fighting someone else.

    

_Goku?_ she remembered his name as being, the normally tall goofy man who played around almost as much as she did, now had the look of a warrior - not that he didn't always look like that - but now it was unmistakable with the way his face was scrunched in concentration with dried blood caked in one corner where she guessed, Vegita laid a good punch or kick.

    

_There goes that plan_… sighing in frustration she slammed her small hand into a tree regretting her action as a piece of bark fell off. "Aww shoot… gomen nasai…" bowing to the tree she walked over to what she thought would be a good spot for the 'side line' and watched every move she could.

    

An hour later Usagi was growing impatient. Feeling the need to vent her frustrations she picked up a medium sized rock, blindly chunking it into the air. There was a grunt, then suddenly the fighting stopped with Vegita glaring at her. "WHAT?!" she snapped not at all in the mood for being stared at whatever the reason.

    

Vegita grunted gave a curt nod to Goku with a sharp "Tomorrow" before leaving them be.

    

Usagi couldn't be happier as she walked over to the now grinning Goku, staring at him seriously.

    

"Hey Usagi! What's wrong?" taking notice of the girls more then serious glint in her eyes.

    

"Fight me."

    

"Huh?" he shook his head, had he heard her right? "Fight you?"

    

Usagi nodded curtly as Vegita had a second ago, "I want to learn how to fight. If you won't fight me at least let me-"

    

"Sure thing. Fire away." Having been through Gohan's growing up frustrations and attitude spurts he thought he knew what she wanted and soon found he was right as her dainty fist hit squarely into his palm, with just the right force for someone that never had any practice before.

    

Grateful that she was now able to vent her frustrations on someone - even more so - that the person was Goku, who seemed to know what she wanted to do before asking it. Keeping her onslaught going for an hour her hands and legs were hurting from all the kicks and punches she let loose. Bowing deeply she thanked Goku before turning to head inside pausing to hear Goku's advise about dipping her hands into cool water for a bit.

    

_Cool water? Hmm… think I'll do with a lukewarm bath_… knowing that choice might make her hands sting a little more she knew it would help calm her aching muscles, then to bed. Having lost any type of hunger she had after school, all she wanted now was sleep.

    

And with that thought she entered the house leaving Goku to fly home wondering just what had gotten the usually calm placid girl upset so much; he knew how to handle a boy when they were like that. Fighting with them was an easy and fast way to alleviate any left over anger, but this was a girl! You don't fight with girls! And she wanted to learn to fight above anything else! How do you teach a girl to fight? They're gentle creatures and in fighting you were anything but gentle. If she wanted to learn to fight, he didn't think - hoped - that he wouldn't be the one to do it. He wouldn't know where to start.

  
~ * @ * ~   
    

The next day was progressing slowly as minutes felt like hours. One friend was still highly worried about the other as he stared at the class close not at all worried about the sensei's wrath as he absentmindedly answered on autopilot when asked a question. For once, he was grateful he studied two chapters ahead of the others.

    

Thirty minutes later the bell rang jolting the boy from his thoughts, throwing books into his bag before bolting from the room into the body filled hall searching for the unusual hairstyle. He wasn't let down when the twin balls appeared emerging from Science Lab 205.

    

"Usagi!" his taller frame helped to peer over the other students keeping his eyes on her head as he called out her name, not getting a response he started jugging for her. "USAGI! WAIT!" Still she didn't turn. _Why is she ignoring me? Does she even hear me?_ Gohan wondered rationalizing that the volume in the hall was almost above yelling standards.

    

Either way he looked at it, she'd have to answer him one time or another. She couldn't get out of it considering they had English together for second period; which was the class they headed to now.

    

Slipping into the room sliding into his desk Gohan looked over at her digging through her book bag looking for something, her English book already placed on her desk. "Where is it? I know it's in here the little no good…" he heard her whisper to herself.

    

"Usagi?" he questioned.

    

Head snapping up quickly staring in front of her then to the side where he sat surprised, "Huh?" asking before turning back to her digging.

    

"You okay?" her eyebrow rose in silent question, "I mean about yesterday and all…? Whatcha diggin' for?" leaning over a bit more to get a better look.

    

Looking as curious as ever Usagi turned bright blue silvery speckled eyes towards him letting her confusion show though eyes and voice, "What happened yesterday that I wouldn't be okay Gohan?"

    

He almost fell into the isle from shock. _She doesn't know!? Or is she just playing around?_ carefully using his right arm to pull back into a sitting position he eyed her carefully, but found no trace of other emotion besides confusion and curiousness in her aura. You couldn't change ones aura.

    

"Erm… never mind Usagi…. What were you lookin' for in there? Loose your pencil or something?" he asked resting his head in his right palm.

    

Gaining her usual hyper happy air about her, she flashed a brilliant smile shaking her head quickly exclaiming, "NOPE!" few seconds of digging she pulled out a small Ziploc bag full of colored things, "GUMI WORMS!"

    

A loud *_THUMP_* echoed around the still mostly empty room as Gohan's hand supporting his head gave out, letting it fall downward smacking the desk… hard.

    

Usagi watched him confusion once again shinning her in beautiful eyes before promptly popping a red-yellow worm into her mouth holding out the bag to him, "Ont un?"

    

Turning his head upwards glancing at her, Gohan was sure he looked as if he hadn't slept in days and had a good feeling that he was sporting a huge round red spot in the center of his head. "Umm… no thanks…"

    

Giggling she shrugged as others started filing into the room with threat for the second bell, "Sut yer elf!" slipping her book bag from the desktop making sure one notebook carefully concealed her sweets, she continued to savior the tanginess the present one held.

    

The school day went well after that Gohan was thankful. The only thing he couldn't understand was why she acted like nothing happened! All through the day that he had class with her she acted uneasy around the new boy, Rodger. While he in turn acted uneasy, if not a bit scared of her. He tried hiding it of course, but Gohan knew how to sense others feelings.

    

He couldn't piece it together and it was driving him nuts! Usagi acted uneasy around the boy; the boy was scared of her. So what he _thought_ happened yesterday, _DID_ happen. She just didn't seem to remember anything of it. For him though he couldn't figure out how she wouldn't remember something like that. _It was intense!_

    

But at lunch when sitting in their oak tree Usagi bluntly asked him why Rodger was acting 'strange' around her. _Frankly… if you acted like that towards me yesterday, I'd be acting_ strange _around you too!_ Gohan thought chuckling, knowing he could have easily taken her on without a problem.

    

"…walk around the city…"

    

"huh?" Shaking his head he turned towards Usagi as they headed home, him flying, her riding on Nimbus. "Sorry, what'd ya say?"

    

Staring at him as if he was stupid for not catching it the first time she smiled, "Silly pay attention! I said I was thinking about walking around the city. Ya know, get a feel for it so I won't to get lost later on."

    

The last part was almost a whisper but his Saiya-jin hearing picked up on it easily. "Good luck!" with that seeing the Briefs house coming into site he flew off for his own. He only escorted Usagi halfway home before heading to his own to do homework then spar with his father.

  
~ * ~   
    

Three hours later found Vegita and Usagi walked down Shiro St. stopping at crosswalk waiting for all the traffic to slow to a stop, and then have the light tell them it was safe to cross. That was one thing that Usagi had to get used to when she first went walking on her own was the talking cross walks. She had passed two when walking from 'her' house to the other side of the small hill for a hover cab. They actually 'told' you when it was okay to walk! "Too neat… the others would flip at this!" she had said after she got over her shock of it.

    

Today was a nice sunny, light breeze, lazy kind of day, so she decided to go for a walk around, just to get herself more acquainted with the place. Granted she had been flying around on Nimbus for the last month, but now she just wanted stretch her legs and know where everything was. Certainly going around on a golden cloud drew people's attention. That was something she didn't need, after all, she had her family hairstyle to do that already.

    

As she walked from room to front door and out, she passed the gravity rooms outer entrance. On a whim of a thought she reached out touching the red pad not knowing what would happen without pressing any keys. She jumped back slightly startled as the door started sliding open hissing as the pressure was released from it emitting gray bellows of smoke from the inside that Vegita's training had literally, blown up.

    

Usagi shook her head at that and the opening of the door. She didn't know why it opened up for her, wasn't she supposed to press some keys first? She wasn't sure, but she was positive that keys being hit were something one was supposed to do before anything - like the door opening - was supposed to happen.

    

Shrugging she stepped through the door enough to peer inside watching as the dark shadowed figure flew around darting from one spot to another avoiding the robots shooting red beams of light at him. She cleared her throat and waited. Why was she going to ask him to come again? _Ugh I don't know! But the guy needs to get out instead of training all day! That just can't be good for a person to do all the time!_

    

"What" he grunted phasing out then back in at a different spot returning the droids blast with his ki, "…do you want onna?" he snapped.

    

Doing her equivalent of a deep growl stepping forward faintly, "Stop! Calling me that geez! Get a new vocabulary!" sighing she shook her head watching as everything started to clear from his ending assault, the pressure in the room dropping as the 'gravity' did also. That was something else that amazed her. The large room could easily go two thousand times Earth's gravity to give people a more efficient workout, making them stronger then they would ever be if they just practiced on their own outside.

    

"What do you want onna!?" Growling Vegita repeated his question pushing past her into the outside where the breeze blew cool over his hot sweating body.

    

Snapped out of her thoughts she blinked not seeing him before her any longer. Turning round she noticed him glaring at her waiting on his answer. "You sure are demanding for someone that doesn't talk a lot aren't you?" _Ohhh go Usa! Trying to get yourself killed I see_. A small voice in her head remarked. Why did she just say that? She knew what he's capable of, she heard Gohan warn her of it since the third day of school! Oh she was a baka indeed.

    

To Usaig's surprise he only slightly raised one brow at her. She fidgeted, "Well I was umm… kinda wonderin' if you'd… liketogoforawalkwithme?'CauseIdon'tknowmywayaroundhereandmightgetlost." Finishing her explanation in mere seconds now staring at the ground not wanting to meet his gaze for a reason she found odd, she just waited quietly.

    

A minute passed, then another with no word from the man before her. Deciding that it was now or never, she looked up questioningly. "Umm… Would ya like to?" Why was she nervous around him? Was it his imposing persona or dark aura or cold nature? She didn't know but it made her shiver.

    

Taking the time to slowly split up and sort out the jumble of words, which spilled forth from her rosy lips Vegita thought about her question. While it in itself wasn't a good idea, it wasn't necessarily a bad one either. On one hand he was ticked off about being pulled from his training, to be asked to walk - basically as a guide though it wasn't said - around with her. And on the other hand, it would give him the chance to be around her and try figuring our what it was about her that bothered him.

    

Something about her wasn't right; he was going to find out what, one way or another. This way seemed to be the right one. If not it at least gave him the opportunity to study the girl. He nodded before leaving her entering the house, only to exit again three minutes later dressed in semi-tight black jeans, black boots that looked like combat ones and a navy blue button up shirt that covered a black tank top which he wore tucked into his jeans. With a nod from him, she smiled brightly and led the way.

    

That was how the ended up being somewhere near the heart of the city, only Kami-sama knew how many miles from the house and waiting for the light to change. Glancing from the passing vehicles to the little crosswalk box and back again, she wondered what would happen this time. Last time, there were a few small beeps before it told them, "You may now proceed to cross the street" with the little green flashing guy.

    

Another time it had told them to "Cross the street now." She was beginning to think they were programmed with more then one phrase. _Did people ever get tired of being told the same ones over and over again? Maybe that's why they're different! Wow I'm smart!_ Giggling she danced from foot to foot glancing at Vegita from the corner of her eye, watching as he glared at the cars passing them.

    

The sound of three beeps followed by, "It's now safe for pedestrian crossing, all other assholes stay there!" broke both from their thoughts snapping heads towards one another staring, one glaring.

    

"Did uh… you hear that Vegita-san?" her voice held hesitance to it. Did she really hear that? That crosswalk thingy couldn't of just said what she thought it said… could it?

    

"Hmph."

    

Two more beeps, "It's now safe for pedestrian crossing, all other assholes stay there!" it repeated again.

    

Usagi's lips curled upwards as her shoulders started to shake from laughter, "Does it uh…" few giggles escaped her "mean me or you?" He only raised a brow at her.

    

"I said MOVE IT!" the small box barked at them.

    

Usagi jumped up grabbed Vegita's well-muscled arm and ran.

    

Finally stopping two blocks down, making sure she was away from another talking box she burst out laughing ignoring the slight glare being given by Vegita. "That talkin' box sure does have an attitude!" shaking her head she started walking off again giggling every now and then thinking back to the box's words.

    

Vegita stared at the silvery-blonde haired girl walking in front of him confused. How could someone with such a small frame, build and, well being run dragging him along? Not that his legs weren't doing a fine job of keeping up with her after he got over the fact she _pulled_ him the first ten foot as he got over being stumped.

    

He didn't know how she did it, or why her touch sent a small quiver of warmth shoot up his arm. Vegita wasn't letting her from his sight now. He needed to find out exactly what she was doing there and what she possessed.

    

Vegita had gotten a call from Goku who handed the phone to his brat that went on babbling about be careful not to anger her. Anger her? Like she'd ever be able to do anything to him, he wasn't a weakling like the other humans on the weak planet. But Goku's brat recounted what he saw of her 'fight' with some bully at school and he had to admit - glancing ahead at her now - his curiosity was brushed lightly.

    

He wanted to see exactly what she could do. The weakling, his mind reminded him watching her skip around a window front. When Gohan finished 'warning' him the phone fumbled back to Goku who said Usagi wanted to learn how to fight. He didn't explain further into it and Vegita didn't care in the first place. But did wonder why she wanted to even after what the other brat had said.

    

Was she friend or foe? Though if he laid one hand on her Bulma was sure to have a fit saying something like, "_Such an innocent girl could never be evil baka! Leave her alone or I'll use Chichi's magic frying pan on your thick head!_" He'd find out one way or another, and it would be out of that nosey onna's watching eye. Growling lowly crossing his arms, he followed her once more.

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! So stop sendin' the damn Fire Ants after me! Damn ::dances around shouting:: STOOOPP IT!!   
  



	6. Chapter Six

  
  


**Wonder's Never Die**   
By: Anime Redneck

  
**Chapter Six**   
  
~oOo@oOo~   
    

"WAIT!" she shouted jumping to the side waving her arms about her being, "STOP!" running forward ducking under the flying arm Usagi scowled turning around planting her feet firmly, hands on her hips. "Son Gohan stop this instant!!!" Usagi tried not to let her humor show through her yelling something that she'd heard Chichi say often enough. If it wasn't Gohan it was Goku.

    

"Whhaaaat now!?" he whined stopping in mid flight lowering to the ground.

    

Usagi frowned at him. This wasn't what she meant when she said that she wanted to learn how to fight. Gohan just literally _flew_ at her trying to hit her!

    

"You've gotta _teach_ me how to fight! Ya know, T-E-A-C-H, like something they do in school!" whipping her hands around in wild motions "Not just fly trying to deck me! I can't fight baka!" dramatic sigh, "I only know the BASICS yesh!" How many times was she going to have to repeat that fact?

    

"Oh…" he scratched his head. "Sorry Usa, that's just how Piccolo taught me how to fight when I was around six… guess I just sortta thought you could learn the same way." He gave her one of the Son grins.

    

"Someone actually beat the crap outta you just to get you fighting?" she asked in disbelief.

    

"Yep."

    

"Alright, I might regret this later, but who's Piccolo?" he started to open his mouth, "Ah! Besides the guy that beat the crap outta ya."

    

"Well he's about a few inches taller then O-tochan… well alright, a head taller then O-tochan." Crossing his legs he sat on the ground, "He's green, has pointed ears, two little antennas he hides under his turban and he wears a white cloak about him with his purple clothes."

    

"He's green?"

    

Gohan nodded, "Yup, one of the best fighters along with O-tochan. He was once the Kami of Earth, but he split into two parts and then something happened, and now Dende is Kami of Earth. Piccolo didn't like that position anyways."

    

Usagi stared trying to take in the new information, "And he's green?"

    

Gohan chuckled nodding his black haired head, "Yep, don't forget he's got pointy ears too" pointing a digit at her.

    

She nodded, "Right… soo why haven't I seen him around?"

    

Two more months had flown by with her stuck in this world. So far since that day she told Goku she wanted to learn to fight, and Gohan's watching over her like she might grow a second head anytime now; she had met Krillin and Yamcha, each time she was told there were others to the Group that she'd wind up meeting later.

    

She'd gotten along great with the short bald Krillin' when he came over, they would plan something or another to do. When old stories started being told about pranks he used to play on Goku and the others when they weren't fighting or preparing to fight, Usagi developed a small storm cloud over her golden-silver head as ideas formed on new pranks.

    

And Yamcha? Well as far as she could tell Yamcha was just Yamcha. He wasn't as interesting as Krillin' or as lively but she loved watching him get in trouble with Vegita or Bulma. Mostly it was with Bulma, everyone she's met so far knew to leave the short over muscled man alone. Everyone that seemed, but her… she took it upon herself to get the man '_outta his shell_'. The problem was, she herself was a bit scared of him, there was just something about him…

    

"Hey Grasshopper!"

    

Her head snapped up, "HUH!?" breaking her from her thoughts at his voice.

    

Gohan shook his head grinning. "I was talking about getting you to use your Ki first. Ya know for flying or to shooting ki."

    

"You mean that stuff that Veggie shoots in that dome room all the time?" Tilting her head to the side curiously.

    

"Yeppers, that's the stuff alright."

    

"YEA! Whatta I do teach!?"

    

Jumping up walking closer Gohan stopped a few feet in front of her, his voice soft. "Close your eyes, feel around inside of you for your Ki… Do you feel it swirling through you?"

    

Closing her eyes Usagi did as he asked trying to search for the feeling of her Ki. "I don't feel it…" she whispered minutes later but never gave up trying to get it.

    

"Keep trying Grasshopper, its there. You just have to feel for it." he paused, "Once you have it, try focusing a little of it into one hand by picturing it flowing into that hand."

    

Eyes closed she nodded that she heard. A tingling feeling started to tickle her sides, arms, legs, everywhere. _This must be it! Now how do I move it again?_ recalling Gohan's words Usagi tried to picture her ki into her right hand as a small stream of water would move.

    

"You're doing it… Grasshopper… open your eyes, just don't loose your concentration!" Gohan warned her knowing if she didn't keep it up, she'd loose it. Eventually it would take time before she could do other things while calling up her ki without having to think much on it.

    

"Hey I did it! I did it!" she cheered once her silvery eyes opened, "Awww shoot!" the ki disappeared.

    

"Told ya to concentrate."

    

"Yeah, yeah…" trying once more not bothering to close her eyes Usagi watched as a light pink-yellow glow formed in her palm, the size of a large marble. "Wow… pretty…"

    

Gohan chuckled nodding.

    

"What now?" Looking over to her Sensei in training.

    

Thanking himself for taking her up in the mountains for training Gohan pointed to her left, "Well you could throw it if you want. Aim over there at that bolder."

    

"Okay, how?"

    

Smacking his forehead sweat dropping casting her a 'I'm stupid' look, "Think about releasing it. Say like you would a softball; picture doing that but keep your eyes on the bolder! If not you'll loose where it's supposed to go."

    

"Hmm okies" training blue silver speckled eyes on the large bolder mentally picturing how a softball looked leaving her hand, over and over again she finally pushed her right hand palm outward forward, sending the pink-yellow orb flying into the rock, shattering half of it. "WOW! I DID IT!!!" clapping hands she swirled around staring at her sensei.

    

"Great Grasshopper! That's good for a first try!" waving a hand towards the rock again, "Try another time."

    

"Alright!" She fired another blast followed by others with Gohan's directions for the next few hours before heading home, the effect of using ki when she had never before, draining her.

    

As they left a figure emerged from the shadows, face emotionless arms crossed though in their mind they silently wondered why Goku's kid was teaching someone - let alone a girl - how to fight.

  
~o0o@o0o~   
    

"Chikusho! Die already!"

    

Crackly laughter that sounded like rusted hinges of a door straining to open, split the tension filled air as the frog legs pushed up sideways dodging the flying fire, tiger lips curling into a feral grin, "Oi Mars-san?" lashing out with claws of a Saber-toothed tiger, "Bite me!" it was able to cut strips of cloth from Mar's skirt as she dropped to the ground rolling out of harms way.

    

Growling in her throat Super Sailor Mars was getting tired of messing with the over sized sarcastic loud-mouthed zoo reject from hell. She had been battling with it for going on ten minutes wondering where the other Senshi were, that no one was there to help her as of yet. "Mars… Fire Ignite!" Letting her oldest attack fly distracting the youma enough to run around it.

    

"Mars… Ancient Fire Flare!!" Invisible waves of heat washed through the surrounding area, like water forced into a confined space at massive speeds started to heat up beyond imaginable temperature. Slowly orangish-red flames started flickering into existence around her concentrating form then faded out. Split seconds later flared to life roaring with audible sound, looking for the world like a larger version of her Sacred Fire at the temple. Fading in color, but not intensity, it moved with frightening speed flaring to full color once more around the rejected youma burning into it's skin, crackling, occasionally popping before fading away with the horrid things scream.

    

Whipping the sweat from her brow Mars was once again thankful that the youma weren't getting any smarter… yet. They were slightly stronger, but so were they. Shortly after Usagi had disappeared from their sights, area, city and seemingly planet… Not only had Mamoru gone into depression after guilt, after anger for whomever took her… but Helios appeared to them all one meetings night, giving them new transformation wands - not saying why - just stating they needed them now.

    

_No duh_, her mind spat bitterly. "Not the most informative information we had at the time, but they serve their purpose." The wands seemed like any other they've ever received, pretty, different design, more power, and new attacks. But there was one change in the new ones, not only did they get a new attack from it like the others - but many new attacks came from this wand. So far Jupiter and Mercury have called upon two different attacks while her and Venus were still only with one.

    

"Forget the nice things that come in the nice little wands… I've got Senshi to find!" Downshifting to civilian mode, Rei checked over her wounds, ripping strips from her pants to act as dressings until she reached the Jinja… or the Senshi, whichever came first. Dealing with the ones that needed it, she took off at a fast jogging limp, in search for the missing friends.

    

An hour later had her climbing the shrine steps excruciatingly slow. She understood now why Usagi complained about climbing them all the time, Rei knew why she complained, but now she understood. While Rei herself was used to them, Usagi was not. Being in the shape that she was, trying to tackle them, she felt for the small blonde odango'd girl. There had to be three hundred steps! Sure she swept them every weekend, but… So many!

    

Wheezing and gasping for breath between dry coughs, Rei reached the last step stooping over resting hands on bent knees. Finally looking up she knew something wasn't right; something in the air didn't have the same… peaceful feel… to it that the Jinja always kept. Now held a tingling hurt, worried air to it. Furring her brow in concentration righting from her resting position, she headed for the Fire Room to consult its knowledge.

    

"…don't know yet."

    

"Sure… know about it…"

    

"Hope… okay out there…"

    

Hand on the door Rei stopped as snippets of conversation met her trained ears. It sounded like the others. Why hadn't they come to help her and why were they in her Fire Room at such a late hour? Fuming with unanswered answers and concern she prepared to storm in, words swinging but stopped short, door wide-open, violet orbs with disbelief as her friends looked to her with wounded eyes.

    

"By the God Ares, what happened to you?" it was barely a winded whisper, coming off shaken lips, but the others heard her as if she'd spoken loud and clear.

    

"We were-"

    

"…downtown, youma…"

    

"Mall… so much…"

    

Blinking she absentmindedly closed the door behind her stumbling to the square pad before the great roaring fire, facing them. "Now hold on Minna-chan…" taking a deep breath, "You were all the mall?" They nodded, "Youma attacked, and I'm guessing quite suddenly?" More nods. "Hmm… more then one, by the looks of you…" she knew it sounded bad, but she wasn't worried about belittling they're battling skills at the moment, "Were innocents harmed?"

    

Makoto got her voice back first, still nursing a bandaged arm, "No - thankfully we were able to get most that were too shocked to move, out of the way. The others…"

    

"Were slightly drained of energy but no harm was sustained." Ami piped up typing on her mini computer, "There were two of them this time," sparing her fiery friend a look over she sighed, "I see you had a visitor yourself." A sigh, "I'm afraid if they keep attacking with this much force we won't last long… even with the power ups."

    

"We need our Hime back…" Minako whispered close to tears.

    

The others turned sad, understanding eyes towards her simplistically. They all missed the bundle of joy known as Tsukino Usagi. They're best friend had disappeared one night almost a year ago. It seemed like a mix of time to them. A year on some days, a few days on others… it didn't matter, she was gone and every resource they had used to find her had exhausted their leads.

    

Nothing.

    

It was a sad thought to think that they'd never have her back in their graces. Even as strong as Mercury's mini computer was, it was not able to pin point the bubbly blonde anywhere, as if she wasn't even on the planet anymore. Which in itself, was a hard feat unless the Silver Crystal had been used or Setsuna had part in it.

    

There was the other mysterious part of it, the Fire Maiden thought. No one had seen the Time Guardian in that span of time, nor the Outer Senshi. It was as if… with the Hime gone, they had no reason to be there anymore. And as much… as much as she wanted to blame them for not being there to help in the stronger attacks… she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not without knowing the reason to why they were not present. It was only logical, to her, that since they were able to handle them as of now, they were not needed and went… somewhere… 'til they were needed.

    

All she, Minako, Ami and Makoto could do now was wait, hope, and pray, that they're Hime and friend would return to them one day, soon.

    

With a sigh she stood finally taking in the condition the others were in. "Minna-chan, please stay here the night. You shouldn't be moving too much like that."

    

Smiling gratefully up at her the others stood, "Arigatou Rei-chan."

    

"Come on girls, I'll show ya to the rooms…" smiling to herself she led them on. True, they didn't have they're Hime anymore, but for now, they had each other… and Hope.

  
~o0o@o0o~   
    

Usagi sighed, standing on top of a mountain slope looking downwards to the town below. The school year was a little more then half way through. Next year she'd be a Sophomore. She was happy for that, happy for her great friendship found in Gohan and ever thankful for her wonderful makeshift family found in Bulma and Trunks Briefs.

    

The Son's had been an enormous help in her adapting to the area by escorting her around, letting her stay with them. Even Goku's goofy, happy disposition on everything, helped her. What's more was his helping his son in training her… basically helping her out in anyway that counted. To her it all counted!

    

She had found out that Bulma spoke the truth about her best friend Son Chichi… Usagi smiled; the woman was a massive teaching machine. You couldn't do anything close to blowing your nose at her house until your homework was finished and checked over by her.

    

It was funny, now that she thought about it… Back home her mother didn't really check over her homework, she trusted in her to do it by herself, she liked that back then, but she liked how the two new families here, checked over it before sending her to school. She always went in with the right answers. Answers she could finally figure out on her own.

    

A wide smile broke out as giggles shook her tiny frame. Yes, Gohan was a Godsend indeed! Helping out almost everyday before and after school, even at lunch at times with her work. He never truly lost his patience in her, always thought on the bright side of things, like she did unless it involved school work, then it was the down side of it all.

    

Frowning suddenly as a thought hit her.

    

Vegita… the enigma of them all… She had been there almost a year living with them… A year! And the man still treated her like she was below him; everyone was treated that way, even the ones that were supposed to be his family. She at first thought it was because she was new and 'invading' his territory. But as she worked the nerve up to finally ask someone about it… she found she was totally wrong about it…

  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~   
    

_Stumbling clumsily to the large bolder to rest Usagi's face dropped the smile forming a frown, her brow furrowed in concentration._

    

Goku knew that look by now, they all did. It was the Bunnies, 'I have a question to ask, but don't know if I should' look. Chuckling he floated to the rock in front of hers. Their sparing session had gone better then he had hopped. Usagi had a lot of will, strength and stamina to fight him as long as she did.

    

He was even more surprised when she let loose a new attack! It was a Ki attack, but he'd never seen anything like it before. The color of it alone left a veteran fighter like himself wondering just who this girl was. Her energy readings weren't high by any standard, but as she fought, they rose. Today was the highest he had ever seen them, and then the attack hit. He knew somewhere… in that small body of hers… laid a greater power then even she knew about.

    

"Goku?"

    

Goku smiled as she looked up at him, the light in her eyes saying she finally made her decision. "Yes Usa?"

    

"Erm… I was wondering… well…" she was sure nervous about whatever it was she wanted to ask, then she blurted out, "…What's Vegita's problem?"

    

Chuckling, smile widening. That was it? That's all she was worried about? "Well-"

    

"I mean, I know he's had a tough life… It's there in his cold eyes… But what's up with that attitude of his? And why's he treat his family like that!? That's just rude in my book! And why-"

    

"Whoa there little Bunny…" Goku raised his hands stopping the string of flowing questions. "One at a time kiddo… those airn't easy questions to answer wholly."

    

Usagi cocked her head to the side curiously, "Wholly? What do you mean Goku-sensei? I know it's a lot to have answers for but…"

    

Again he stopped her with a look.

    

"Usagi… Vegita's past is his own to tell you." His voice had turned serious, but it was soft in a calming way. "I can answer some of the questions for you… from my point of view… But the rest you will one day have to ask him yourself. Okay?"

    

She nodded, "Hai."

    

"Where to start…" looking to the sky taking a deep breath, "A tough life… Yes, Vegita's had quite the tough life Usagi. He was born a prince; the Prince of Saiyajin's. I don't know how that life went for him… I can only speak of his life from when I met him.

    

"It was a battlefield many years ago…" he decided to leave the details of that actual battle, and others after it, out for her sake. If Vegita so wished it, he could tell her. Personally, Goku thought Usagi was too young to be hearing such gruesome details. "Vegita was a cold, ruthless man, who would do anything to please himself, and the Lord for which he fought… He didn't hold back, didn't hesitate. We met on the battlefield more times then you could count. It wasn't pretty.

    

"After a year or so, he saw how immoral his actions had been." Not to mention this insight came at Death's door; again, something Goku was not going to enlighten the girl with. "Offering friendship and a chance of trust to him, he helped us out whenever we fought, though he refused to show that over time, we had become his friends." He chuckled, "It was funny really, the man was so ignorant and self righteous that he didn't even know we were already in his heart… that the barriers he had built up had crumbled, melted away over the span of years.

    

"We were all friends after that, openly helping him out when he needed. But he'd never ask for it! His pride wouldn't allow him. I don't know really… he's a hard one to figure out, but his pride and being the Prince of Saiyajin's means a lot to him. Watch out for that Usa-chan."

    

She nodded at the emotional warning. She had her own pride after all.

    

"He's been the way he is since our being friends. That's just him Usa. The only thing I know about his past, is no big secret now…" Goku paused, face dipping into a troubled frown, then continued, "The planet Vegita-sei - Vegita's home world - was destroyed by the same man he ruthlessly fought for… It changed him, I think, along with whatever happened to him before his home blew up."

    

A chocked sound came from her direction.

    

Goku sighed laying back on the rock, "I don't know what happened to him then, not really, no one does. For all I know, my babbling probably isn't even correct. I myself am a Saiyajin, as you now know. I was sent to Earth long ago by the Saiyajin's to conquer this planet for our species. We were a conquering race… Going from planet to planet, defeating the people there and 'collecting' their homes for our territory." He shook his head.

    

"But after landing as a child I hit my head and forgot all that when I was found by Gampa Goku." A smile formed at the memory. "I couldn't possibly start to wonder what it's like to be a Prince without his people to rule over. heh You know…" he sat back up, "I think if he found the right mate he'd be a great ruler."

    

Usagi raised a brow curiously, "What about Bulma-chan? Isn't she his wife? Or umm… mate?" she didn't know why that word bothered her.

    

"No." He shook his wild black haired head, "No she's not. Trunks is his child, that much is true; but Bulma isn't his wife or mate. I think it was a wrong move on their part that they've delt with. A time of weakness or something… they both love that kid. They just can't stand one another!" he laughed grinning, "Besides, Bulma has a liking for Yamcha."

    

"Yeah… I noticed her staring at him more then I thought she should, if she was with Vegita."

    

"Well, don't go getting him wrong Usa-chan… He's a good man, full of honor, pride and things he refuses to admit; like caring for his friends." His smile widened at that. "But the rest… I think you should ask him when you're up for it. He's imposing at times, but that's just him." Goku finished shrugging. 

  
~ * ~ End Flashback ~ * ~   
    

Usagi sighed at the memory, that wasn't totally all of what she had wanted to know about Vegita, truthfully, it gave her little to go at. Either Goku truly didn't know much about the guy, or he was very good at avoiding her questions with rambling. Not that she did her fair share being around them when curious questions got asked. But she had learned some things.

    

She wasn't sure wither she should hold on anymore to the hope of returning home or not. It's been half a year and no signs gave way to her answer. Her new friends and family were great. But she missed her real family. Usagi sighed again, as her thoughts pulled from the past to the present.

    

Four moths back she had started training with Gohan as something to keep him busy in spare time and self-defense for her... Over the two months she had learned under him, he had taken it slow in teaching her one thing, keeping on that for a week or two before moving towards the next thing. For instance when she learned to shoot her Ki… they kept on learning that, letting her fine tune it - so to speak - for three weeks before he felt she was used to the energy it took out of her, before moving to something else.

    

From his guidance she had learned to attack and defend in hand to hand combat, the basics, shoot Ki in different ways, and important of all, how to conceal her Ki signature from being detected. All in all it was very valuable information.

    

She was a weak fighter, always had been. Not wanting to fight at all had always been her pet peeve. She was a 'Peace Maker' when people fought. But when she became Sailor Moon that image of her was shattered altogether. She was forced to fight. As they found out she was the reincarnated Princess Serenity - the Tsuki no Hime they had all been searching for… she gained back her memories, a bit of her spine… most of all, she gained back her understanding that you could not have peace without fighting for it.

    

She was Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity and above all Tsukino Usagi, a fighter for Love, Justice and Peace. She could deal with all of it. Her time in this world had opened her eyes to things she would never have seen in her own world.

    

But for all she had learned, all she had experienced, come to know… There was something else that her sixth sense informed her of… there was another reason for the training she was receiving, besides the fact she had asked for it. Gohan was hiding something from her and he wasn't telling her what. She could sense it… something running through her blood, singing to her…

    

Shaking her silvery-blonde head sending the long braid whipping in the wind behind her, Usagi sighed in frustration for the fifth time that afternoon. _I really need to stop worrying about things! They won't harm me; they would have already… besides they have pure hearts_…

    

"So where the HELL IS HE!?" yelling frustration at the clear blue sky, eyes growing cloudy with anger, she wondered just where her other Sensei had gone off to.

    

Not two months ago had Vegita summoned Gohan to him saying he was taking over her training for the remainder of the time. Gohan had protested about it, saying she was doing fine under his tutelage… but the Saiyajin no Oji wouldn't hear it. So now she stood on the mountain's top, waiting, for the prideful Oij to show up so she could finally learn to fly!

    

Giggling silently reaching out with her mind, she tried to locate him. Minutes of searching found nothing. "He's good at hiding…" she smiled, "VEGITA GET YOUR STUBBORN STUCK UP BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!"

    

"Stop yelling onna!"

    

Grinning she started to turn, "Well if you'd-" her grin faded away, scowl crossing her features dropping into a battle ready stance, "Who are you!?"

    

That defiantly was not Vegita.

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! So stop sendin' the damn Fire Ants after me! Damn ::dances around shouting:: STOOOPP IT!!   
  



	7. Chapter Seven

  
  


**Wonder's Never Die**   
By: Anime Redneck   
1-13-04

  
**Chapter Seven**   
  
~oOo@oOo~   
    

"You wouldn't know." The gruff sounding voice replied strongly, though she could tell he didn't raise it at all.

    

Eyes narrowing, raking over his form Usagi started to stand straighter, dropping the battle stance as recognition dawned on her. She giddily jumping over to him clapping her hands smiling brightly, "YOU'RE PICCOLO!" she exclaimed laughter in her voice. "Finally! I was wondering when you'd show up!" She bowed to him respectfully, "Gohan-chan's told me much about you."

    

"Hn." Raising a green brow towards the strangest girl he'd ever come across, the Namikian mentally nodded, the girl was exactly like Vegita and Gohan had described.

    

Seemingly hyper active - not unlike Gohan was when younger - overly sweet and caring to the limit it radiated off of her. Shinning silver-blonde hair braided to her claves, bright blue eyes that held speckles of silver to them and five foot five. The power reading on her was very low, he began to doubt Goku's suspicions about the girl, but Goku was seldom wrong when it came to things of the fighting manner.

    

Getting unnerved by his staring she tilted her head to the side curiously, "Where's Vegita, Piccolo-san?"

    

"Away." Piccolo grunted, "I'm training you today." He didn't look pleased about it.

    

Arching a brow delicately, an almost superior looking act, Usagi nodded, "I see… well in that case… Lets go!" She was happy today; she was going to learn to fly!

    

"Come here."

    

Complying she walked over wondering what was going to happen next. The thought left her rather quickly as strong arms grabbed around her waist and she felt the ground leaving. "AIEE!" Grabbing to the arms keeping her eyes closed, Usagi tried to calm down while flying higher and higher up.

    

They had stopped somewhere… up there. Cracking one eye open taking a peek around, Usagi gasped in amazement. _So high!_ Smiling at the view she had from up here, fear forgotten. "Wow…" the clouds were equal to them, puffy white wisps of air that seemed to just be. There didn't seem to be anything holding them together… tilting her head to the side she wondered how they formed like that; she had always thought you'd be able to see what held them together. A childish notion she knew but couldn't help in thinking it.

    

Piccolo watched the young girl in his arms with interest. The way she seemed to be thrilled about life, all the little things. It was like Gohan was in his child years, looking for answers in the smallest of things that, for the life of them, would never tell what you sought. Now with her watching the clouds, head tilted to the side thoughtfully, she looked like a female version of Gohan… so curious.

    

Suddenly she gave up studying the clouds. She'd never figure out what held them together like that anyways. Turning silver-blue eyes to her Sensei for the day, Usagi smiled, "Piccolo-san," he didn't look the type to be called Sensei, "What are going to do now?" head still tilted to the side, arms firmly grasped to his arms, though a bit looser then on lift off.

    

Mentally shaking his head from comparing the two children Piccolo frowned in thought. There was two ways he could get her to fly, but obviously his mind had chosen the other of the two; Free Falling vs. Collective Energies.

    

Smirking he motioned to the ground with his eyes, watching as hers widened slightly, a sparkle entering them with fear. Another thought was logged back in his mind for later questioning as he watched her. "I'm going to drop you."

    

"I'm sorry… you're going to what?"

    

Piccolo's smirk grew, "Drop you."

    

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

    

"Damnit woman do you have a hearing problem!?" he growled, "I said, I'm going to drop you."

    

Usagi nodded meekly, "Okay, okay yeah I got that… Why?"

    

Refusing the urge to sigh at that moment the green skinned man glared, "You need to learn how to land before you fly." As if that explained anything she sent him a 'And?' look. He continued, "If you can't land from this fall, you won't be able to land when you fly."

    

"That's not true, I can slow down and stop."

    

Her sureness made his smirk tug a little at the corner. So much like Gohan. "Maybe. But you would wear your legs out from impacting like that. Your knees would be first to buckle from strain if you do not know how to land."

    

"Point taken" the bunnies voice squeaked a little sheepishly as she nodded, "How do I land though?"

    

"Relax your body. If you're tense, you'll only injure yourself more upon meeting the ground."

    

A nod, "Right be loose, got it."

    

"Keep yourself straight, yet relaxed, when you near the ground bend your knees to take in some of the impact. If you have to, do that hit and roll, watch your neck."

    

Usagi nodded in understanding. Back in middle school they taught her how to roll something like that, tucking your chin down and rolling from the base of the neck back, that way you didn't injure your neck in doing so. So… that's what she had to do this time? If she needed to… Mental nod, she could do that… she hopped.

    

"Are you ready?" He usually didn't ask, but something told him he needed to before just dropping her like he would have. She nodded after closing her eyes and opening them. The fear and sparkle of something new still present. With a nod back, Piccolo let his arms open wide, dropping her from the cloudy sky.

    

Piccolo watched as she fell, a startled scream ripping from her throat, he lowered slowly, keeping with her, watching. She seemed to get a hang of things, a feel for (and even liking it) as she fell.

    

Until the earth came to view…

    

A string of curses flew from the Namik's mouth when she started screaming again… Terror filled screams… Piccolo knew what had happened, cursing all the more for it speeding up. Usagi had forgotten why she was falling, what she had to do - just that she was going to die if she hit.

    

Diving for her swiftly, Piccolo swore brightly about idiots and teaching as he neared the girl few hundred feet from the earth below. Suddenly, just as the screaming started… it stopped. So sudden was the change he halted in mid flight staring at the girl before him. The child, Usagi, was quiet and content, seemingly asleep in a cocoon of yellow light. Still, she slowly lowered to the ground, feet touching gently, body lowered 'til she lay there, when the light left her.

    

Curious getting the better of him Piccolo lowered to the ground, few feet from her to observe what would happen now, if anything. In all his life, he had never seen anyone do something quite like that, let alone being unconscious at the time. Fighting with nothing more then desire to protect, yes - this, no.

    

It made him wonder, not for the first time, just who this child was?

    

She was unlike anyone he had met before. Gradually what Gohan and Goku spoke of started to make sense… There was something different about her; a power within that seemed to be dormant. Yet knowing her as he did, only on hearsay, he could tell the way of summoning such power would be different, harder then it had been to draw Gohan's out of him. He - they who trained her, needed to be gentle and firm like Goku was.

    

Lazily eyes opened, blinking mercury glancing about. Where was she? She didn't fall asleep on Piccolo did she? Moving her arms to sit up more her eyes widened. _Oh no… Piccolo!_ Shooting from her ground seat looking around the sky she tried to see him. What happened?

    

"Ahem" gruff voice clearing caught her attention causing her to whip around.

    

"Piccolo!" jumping lightly she moved forward, unsure. "What… what happened? How'd I get down here?"

    

He arched one thin black brow that was almost non-existent. "You don't know?"

    

She shook her head.

    

"Interesting…"

    

"What is?"

    

"Nothing" shaking his head he wondered about her, "Come here." Usagi did so stepping into his arms once more. And once more they flew to a point in the sky, he asked if she was ready; Usagi nodded and the next she knew was free falling once again. This time, there were giggles instead of screams. And unlike the first… Usagi bent her knees, loosening her muscles and landed near perfectly if she hadn't of stumbled loosing her balance falling to the ground laughing about it.

    

"I did it!!!" the smile threatened to crack her face, "I LANDED!!" laughter, "And I'm ALIVE!" she added as an after thought.

    

Piccolo's feet tapped the ground lightly as he floated down beside her, "Well done… for a girl." He couldn't resist added that latter in there. Gohan had warned him about her attitude towards those that treated her differently about fighting because of her sex. It tended to get her 'riled up' as he had said.

    

_Well done… for a girl_. It repeated in her mind as she stared at him, eyes darkening, hair blowing in the light winds. Slowly standing she eyed him, "You didn't just say what I think you said, did you?"

    

"Maybe."

    

Usagi nodded, that's what she thought. Sighing she wasn't even going to mess with this guy on it now. No, she would wait. And she'd attack when the time was right, her revenge well planned. Chuckling a smirk crossed rose lips, one formidable of Vegita's. Oh yes, revenge would be hers.

    

His brow arched a little higher at the particular look the small girl was giving him. She was up to something, that smirk she wore looked like Goten's when he was up to something; Vegita's when vengeance was his. Piccolo smirked his own, willing to see what the Bunny had planned.

    

"Come on." Her landing was fine, few more tests and then he'd teach her how to fly.

    

It was going to be a long day.

  
~ * ^.^ *~ * ^.^ *~   
    

Okay. So I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to put in this thing… Bulma-san it would be a good idea (and way to release some pent up stress or whatever - besides training) to keep a journal - _not_ a Diary - of whatever flies through my mind… Which, when you stop to think about it, can be a very scary thought. My mind tends to have a thought pattern all it's own - it never shuts up! ^_^

    

So. I guess I should start with…

    

Konnichiwa! My name's Tsukino Usagi… and I'd like to welcome you to my crazy life.

    

::snicker:: Well I guess that's a good start… at least if anyone ever finds this thing and reads it (which would be hard seeing as I store it in my subspace pocket) they're know who's it is… But I suppose I should add a little bit more about myself…

    

I'm a Japanese girl of seventeen. My name stands for 'Bunny of the Moon'… I had humor-loving parents alright? Doesn't really matter much honestly; see as how my hairstyle kinda gives me 'bunny ears'. That's where everyone gets off on calling me "Bunny". I don't mind though it's a nice nickname… Could be worse, ne?

    

So lets see here… Currently I'm in midterm of my sophomore year at Black Forest High. I live at Capsule Corps. with Bulma and Trunks Briefs, her parents and Vegita. It's wonderful living here… Yeah there's the occasional fight or two (or thirty! hehe) but lives good. I've actually gotten much better at my schoolwork while here thanks to Bulma's help and Son Gohan's tutoring. He's Son Goku and ChiChi's oldest son.

    

I love it here, really, but it's not like my real home. I sorely miss it…

    

I keep having these dreams that something is going on there that I don't know about… a dread that's been building up inside of me… and I think that's what started my wanting to learn how to fight… I admit I knew the basics on how to fight. I've watched enough competitions and people training openly to figure a few things out for myself, but I didn't know the correct way, ya know? So now that there's people to help and teach me… I'm willing to learn it. I'm grateful because they push me… but they don't over do it to the state of me passing out on the field.

    

I originally hale from Juuban District in Tokyo, Japan.

    

Haven't really come upon reason as to how yet, but I've been transferred into another dimension; sort of a mirror Earth to the one I came from… But it's not a mirror… Everything here is more advanced, while more primitive at the same time. I'm not sure whether I'd be willing to call it the "Future" or the "Past"… Because when you look at everything… It sort of seems like the Future and the Past met in the middle somewhere and decided it was good enough.

    

::shrugs:: Go figure. I've given up trying to figure it out.

    

How I got here? I know that's what you, my dear reader, must be thinking most on… and I'd sure be happy to tell you how I got here, to this seeming mirror Earth. But I honestly don't know.

    

I've read manga before the tale of someone wanting to leave their world because someone didn't like them, or they refused to put up with whatever was happening anymore… something like that; and wished to be taken away from it all. Guess I could understand that more then most. But. That's not what happened to me. I was just out with my friends having a good time… best time I've had in a long while if your wondering… Minako was speaking to me of something… I wasn't paying much attention, staring at the stars… but the next I knew, I wasn't there… and was here! Freaky!

    

Can't complain much though, I like it here. I don't have the problem of being Eternal Sailor Moon anymore… no Tsuki no Hime - even if I know my birthright will never leave me. I don't have the problem of beating youma that continually show up… no failing grades (well there's a few slackers!) like in Tokyo… No annoying "future" husband to make me feel non-existent… like I couldn't do anything right… No having to break up with him and getting back together again…

    

Those are all things I don't miss here… I do miss the people though. Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami… Okasan, O-tochan and Shingo… I guess I miss Mamoru sometimes as well, but not as much as you'd think I would… being we were supposed to be in love and all. If that was love, then I'm a Dove because I think, people shouldn't act like that even with our alternative lives we have to put up with… Love should withstand all. Not fall victim to crazy dreams that may or may not happen.

    

I can't say that being here, I don't have my fair share of problems. I do. I have schoolwork that still manages to slip my understanding at times; but I'm managing. I've got people that annoy me. Lets face it. You're never going to be rid of people like that; it's a fact of life. I happen to be very fond and close to one of my main tormentors… It's rather funny.

    

And there's still fighting. Yes, we train. Marjory. That however, is not that I'm talkin' about.

    

This mirror Earth is in trouble. Bulma, Goku, Gohan and even Vegita (with a little nudging, hehe, trick of every girls' trade. Bug them enough they'll eventually give in) have informed me, that a little while before my "arrival" here - there was threat of attack. I don't know who, so I can't tell you. The others don't even know… just that there's a looming presence hanging in space above us. There's been small attacks; places with little consequence of major damage being done. But over the two years I've been here… those locations have been moving closer, and closer, to populated areas… It's almost as if they're waiting for something to happen… or someone to show up… I don't know… but they're waiting for something to happen before they're strike for real.

    

That, I will not even try to hide and say it scares me.

    

That's why we're training. Every morning before I go to school Vegita (near literally if I'm not already up) kicks me out of bed and we train for two hours. Then I go to school, come home after wards, change and we train some more.

    

It's actually fun.

    

Kinda shocking coming from me isn't it? Tsukino Usagi who would start running at mach five to get away from any fight happening… or play "Peacemaker" to get the fighting to stop. But no way in Kami's green Earth were you getting me to fight!

    

^_^ Guess what? I fight!

    

Do I know what changed in me? Hmm… No, not really.

    

Watching Gohan and his Otousan Goku sparring - and them having fun! - might've had a wee bit to do with it… I think more of it though would have to be watching Vegita and Goku go at it… watching the way those darker then night eyes lit up with inner light of joy or… or pleasure at the prospect of fighting. I hear its something of a Saiyajin trait… The Love of Fighting. They gain something from it, pleasure and power… strength… Bulma says a Saiyajin gets stronger after every fight, every spar… If that's true… then there's no way I can hope to beat either one of those guys!

    

::laughs grinning:: Not that I particularly want to! I'm happy with knowing at least I CAN fight and WILL get better at it. I don't think I'll ever stop training and sparring with the guys. It really is fun. There's something inside of me singing out with each punch I throw, each kick sent out connecting with my challenger/teacher. Almost as if I crave the fight. Perhaps Vegita's ways are rubbing off on me… heh I'm not complaining.

    

So enough of training stuff!

    

There's this feeling in my gut that Gohan's hiding something from me. Even Piccolo and Bulma… I don't think that Bulma knows whatever it is Piccolo and Gohan do though… Nope. With her it's a kind of wonder hanging around her when I'm in the room. Might have something to do with Vegita's "Gravity Room" (GR)… I've heard Bulma on more then one passing muttering about "Usagi" and "damn gravity room"… 

    

Am I not supposed to be able to open the door to it or something?

    

It's supposed to be set to let only certain people in there, I think… I've seen Krillin and Yamcha trying to get in one time and nothing happened. Not even playing around on the keypad did anything for 'em. Maybe the GR's coded for certain people… or maybe you just have the code for it… I don't know. I _do_ know that Vegita was rather surprised and angry that first time I wondered in there… and the second time his shock was more visible on his handsome face…

    

So… I don't know what to make of that. But I believe that because of those instances I've been able to get in it by merely _walking_ up to the door… that Bulma and Vegita have an inkling of what's going on. I don't have a clue. I only know that when Vegita, Goku, Gohan, Trunks or Goten walk up to the door it opens too; they don't have to press anything like the others have to - when Vegita actually grants them permission to use it, which isn't often! hehe

    

feh! I don't know what's going on there, but that's alright. I'm sure I'll figure it out sometime soon. Better be soon anyways…

    

The winds have been speaking to me lately… I thought this talent was one only used by Ruka-chan… you know, her being Sailor Uranus and all… They speak of destruction, pain, suffering… I can't tell where though! It frightens me because of the feelings that come _with_ the warnings… My skin gets unbelievably cold, goose flesh pops up, shivers go down my back, and my heart starts beating double time…

    

I'm scared.

    

It's not simply because of the warning… because I don't wish to loose anything near me… Especially not him… It's not because I'm scared to fight. I'm not! I'll kick anyone's sorry ass that comes to MY home and threatens MY friends and family! (Hey, they're self-adopted but still family!) I'm scared because the feelings I get are the same while awake and sleeping… I can… only guess this is a double warning… a warning for both worlds…

    

Can the Senshi of my home Earth stand up to whatever is coming after them? We've always been under attack from something back there. Always youma though. Go figure. I had thought they were attracted to me… you know with the Ginzitshou and all… Since my un-requested leaving of that Earth… I'd foolishly thought that they'd be safe now… that evil would leave them alone… I guess not.

    

And what of this Earth? It's been sighted in for some foe no one's really seen yet. Well… we've seen pieces of them, but not a whole picture - so to speak. Vegita says they're an ancient race. Like his people are… been around since forever I guess… a strong race, ruthless and demanding… Vegita says they fight for blood. There's no logic behind what they do. Unlike his mighty race who had a purpose behind what they did - even if it seemed unjust to others - it was they're way of life.

    

Will we make it through whatever's coming after us?

    

Yes. Us. I refuse to be left out of this fight. I couldn't care a monkey's ass what Veggie head thinks! heh You know for a guy that walks around like he's constipated and has a stick up his ass - he sure is protective!

    

Not that I'm really complaining you see… It's rather… umm… cute? No, no, Vegita is anything but cute… hmm, endearing then? I don't know. It's nice to see coming from someone who wields so much strength and pride; someone so set in his ways he's like a king ruling over his people.

    

heh I guess that's not so much a far throw from the truth is it! ^_^ I mean, he's the Saiyajin no Oji… Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks are all Saiyajin's… and Bulma was once his… eh… well not wife… "partner" I guess… Earth's been his home for so long now (as I get it) so, it's his place to protect now since his planet's been destroyed for so long… It's very sad… I still don't know what happened in his past…

    

I've wanted to ask him so many times! See if he's like me. And I know this! I know that we're alike in many more ways then what I've learned alone from Goku! I don't know _why_… I can't explain it. It's a sense, a tingling when I'm near him that we're connected in someway… Wish I knew what way… I think Bulma and he knows, that pisses me off!

    

::smirk:: Yes. Do watch my language. I've been living with Vegita. Something's bound to be rubbing off. ::grin::

    

I've gotten closer to everyone! That's something I'm sure you've figured out already, but I just wanted to let you know that. hehe ^_^'

    

Bulma's like my step mom. Trunks, Gohan and Goten my brothers. Goku and ChiChi… eh other parent figures I guess. It's funny sometimes. Goku's more like my Oniisan then someone I'd look up to as a father… but dang it I do! It's great. Everyone here's so nice to me. They took me in and made me feel wanted. Vegita was a jerk, but that's just him, so you've gotta live with it. ::smirking laugh:: We all have our fair share of fights/spars and arguments. I think that's because they're all Saiyajin's… they fight in any way they can. Though Vegita picks on Goku - he calls him Kakarotto. I like that name better then Goku, have to agree with Vegita there… fits the big lug better then Goku does… 

    

Anyways! Yea! Vegita picks on Kakarotto more then the others. Keeps calling him a "Third Class Baka". heh It's great watching them go at it because Kakarotto doesn't mind the bickering at all - it's like a sport with him. Guess ol' Veggie's been doing that so long it's like a game between them… or a way for Vegita to show he cares about Kakarotto without actually having to come out and say it. That's Vegita for ya.

    

But then again, if you've earned a nickname from him, then you know you're a friend; he doesn't have tell you. Everyone to him is either "Onna", "Baka" or "Brat". How does this prove he holds a friendly spot for Kakarotto then? Well for one - he hasn't killed him like he threatens all the time. And two - it's not just "baka". Kakarotto's the "Third Class Baka". ::giggles smiling:: It's so cute! LOL ^_^ Trunks of course is "Brat" or "The Brat". Kakarotto's kids are "brats" just plain and simple.

    

I on the other hand know he likes me. He's never once told me so, and only a few of his actions (when no ones around) shows he holds from form of liking for me because I'm no longer "Onna". ::goofy face:: I'm now known as "Chibi Onna"… or "Bunny"… Veggies the one that started calling me that… and for some strange reason, no one else will call me "Bunny" unless Vegita's not there… Almost as if that shortie had threatened them or something… hmm…

    

::shrugs smiling:: Oh well! Not a problem or anything just weird.

    

Guess I better stop here now. There's more to say, but I can hear Vegita bellowing for me to come down and train. heh It's Friday, we've got a four day weekend because of the holiday here and, well, he's not letting my training slip for anything the world. Fine with me!

    

heh Catch ya laters!

    

~ Usa. ^_^

  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~   
  
'   
  
Gomen nasai Minna! I haven't updated in, what? A year? ::winces:: HUGE writers block on this one... and I'm going to lie and say I'm over it... 'cause even if I do have ideas back for this one, it's peicing them together and making them work that is illuding me at the moment, unless I do a little more time jumping like I did in this chapter.   
  
I'm really sorry for the long wait in updating though. I don't think it'll be anywhere *nearly* as long a wait for the next chapter... 'cause I'm gonna try starting on that one now... But don't count on it out too soon alright? I'll try, but no garentee's.   
  
So. Anyone like this chapter? It's mostly informative... I guess. ::chuckles sheepishly:: The idea to end it that way just came to me. I needed to skip some time without screwing the story up tring to write it all out in detail... and this was the eaisest way for me. The next chapter should be much better. I've just gotten back into writing SM/DBZ. I honestly haven't touched anything SM in nearly three years... So yeah... ;_; heh   
  
Anywho's! One more message then I'm gone to try chapter eight. I've edited the other chapters to this. Haven't changed anything, but just to let y'all know they have been edited. The new ones haven't yet been posted though.. but just so ya know. Okies... Please review! ^_^ Let me know what's going on and how ya think it's going.   
  
Keep it kickin'! ~ AR   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! So stop sendin' the damn Fire Ants after me! Damn ::dances around shouting:: STOOOPP IT!!   
  



	8. Chapter VIII Beautiful Nights Precision

  
  


**Wonder's Never Die 8**   
1-13-04 ~ 2-1-04   
By: Anime Redneck   
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
~^.^~   
**Chapter VIII. Beautiful Nights Precision**   
~^.^~ * ~^.^~ `   
    

Cool winds softly soothed battle roughed skin as the older warrior walked down mosaic stepping-stones leading to a small structure not but three hundred yards away from him and closing. Young white cloudlings covered the night-captured sky, adding a somewhat pleasant break from the continued darkness.

    

It was not known why his feet were compelled to walk this night, let alone in this direction; however they were. So he kept his strides quick and silent, in hopes to reach they're destination quickly, to see what they sought.

    

Perhaps it was a foolish notion on his behalf to try pretending he knew not where meddling feet led him. Was it not night? Was the air not silent but for natures calling? And was there not another person stirring but for the one he knew, would be sitting in the structure human's called a "gazebo"? This was the same happening that had captured his nights before sleep for as long as he could remember… Now however, there was just an additional person to share them with.

    

Was it something called insomnia, where a person could not sleep? No. No he would have been able to sleep just fine on his own - like a rock. Nevertheless, nighttime skies always held a fascination for him. A calming effect, some would call it. Perhaps it wasn't an enthrallment the sky presented to him… On a more basic level it was most likely the fact that, as a child (being young, he never had a 'child hood' as most saw it) he was never permitted to looking at the sky… Not when there was a full moon blooming anyhow.

    

Full moons held the power to Change them; so unless it was necessary they didn't look. Since coming to earth, having the moon disposed of, he could view the night sky as much as he liked… It was… pleasant; he supposed the word would be to describe gazing skyward. There was also a tugging, within his being that would not have a name placed to, when looking upwards at vast amounts of dark space and glittering stars.

    

Being on Earth as he was now, was livable. Nothing like Vegita-sei. Yet again, the two were like Yin and Yang - completely opposites. Vegita-sei appeared at first glance to be a brother planet to Mars; it's grounds mostly the same except where Mars was not livable, Vegita-sei was. It had and maintained it's own waters, small forests scattered about its surface… Earth was not home; but it served its purpose. He was content as only a warrior could be, with what he had, his family… Still there was something missing… Some deep thumping inside yarned for something more…

    

A fulfilling essence he had been in search of for over six years, around the time his brain divulged the relationship with that Earth human, Bulma, would not be acceptable. In a moment of weakness on both they're behalf's, they now shared a child - Trunks, who held all the love his father could possibly give. He cared for each dearly, in his own ways… But there was something more calling to him… so much more that only the Heaven's above seemed to know about.

    

Steps slowing closer to the gazebo the young-old warrior let his eyes take in the vision before him.

    

She was there near every night for the last year. Many a night had he sat on the roof above and wondered silently what the other must be thinking… What made her come out on nights to stare at the sky and stars alone? Over those pondering nights the puzzle of where she came from hadn't been answered, just assured that she wasn't from here, the Earth that he lived on. Possibility not even this dimension; she certainly lacked knowledge of the simplest things upon her awakening.

    

There was the scent also; everything had a scent. Animals, people, plant life - everything had a scent. In his many years of life, the planets visited (sold or demolished), his nose has smelt and logged many scents… Conversely hers was a scent never smelt before. Or to be more precise, he did not recall having ever come across such a smell before… Finger like feathers tickled his senses while being around the small woman, but he could not, for all his pride, put a pin to just _what_ it reminded him of! Quite frustrating… then again the Chibi Onna was a puzzle, a mystery and if nothing else, the Saiyajin no Oji loved mysteries.

    

Usagi sat quietly perched on the gazebo's stairs, beautiful face tilted upwards as if silently asking the Universe to grant her wisdom to know all. Her skin glowed a milky-peach; had there been a moon, Vegita held no doubt there would be a silvery gleam where the beams hit. Hair such an intriguing color so blonde and silver shone like spun liquid atop her head, gathering around her small frame; it was let loose tonight, a sight his Saiyajin eyes had never beheld. The Chibi Onna wore her training gi tonight, a simple suit of navy blue and silver, legs drawn half way beneath her.

    

Lifting from the ground hovering over the gazebo's rear railing Vegita softly set down behind the unsuspecting young woman. Taking two steps forward the Saiyajin no Oji's mind wondered if not he was going 'soft'? One never knew. He was battle hardened mentally and physically from his hard life… Was it even possible for him to go 'soft'? What would it take for his aged soul to ease from the harsh reality it's always known? Granted, in the last few years, a little before (and when) Trunks was born, Vegita had found some small part of what human's hyped about being "happiness".

    

To a Saiyajin, "happiness" was having a job to do, fighting, purging… For other species to understand the things, which could make a Saiyajin happy, would be too complicated; they were bound and tied every time to see what a Saiyajin's life was like to be "cruel"… because they could not wrap their small minds around the fact that that was life… for a Saiyajin.

    

And now here sat before him an enigma, not a completely unsolvable one… What fun was it if you saw a puzzle and decided to solve it right then without learning about it? Learn why it was the way it was… What caused it to move, to act? What made it a puzzle? If one were able to figure such things out so quickly, then it wasn't much of a puzzle.

    

Tsukino Usagi was a puzzle, a mystery; a moderately hard one for the Saiyajin no Oji to figure out.

    

From watching, training, observing the girl interact with others (no matter their species) the Saiyajin no Oji had begun to learn.

    

Usagi he knew, was Japanese, a human with different traditions and beliefs then most humans Vegita had come to know; her smell though told him he had not figured out the other half of her… there was something other then Human in her… She was petite but packed quite a punch when angered - his lips pulled into a smirk looking down on the silvery-blonde head. She holds an overly fond liking for animals in his opinion; absolutly adores puppies and horses. If any are ever hurt, you can bet a Saiyajin's tail she'll be right along side it trying to help in any way she could.

    

Some people one might come to meet in their lifetime are found to be stubborn (not unlike himself though Bulma assured him he held the Kingly title for Stubbornness), anal retentive, closed minded, hard to please… For everyone's sake of descriptions - they're a plain pain in the ass. You can't please them no matter what you do.

    

This, however, was the complete opposite from Tsukino Usagi. The girl would be pleased beyond belief if you gave her a bag of candies or picked a simple Dandy Lion for her. Your gift in return (something Vegita had come to subconsciously enjoy receiving even if he glared on the outside) was a mighty bright smile and a tight-armed hug.

    

Mayhap the old Onna was right, and he was going soft… Would that be such a terrible thing? Strength and Pride were the axis of a Saiyajin's life coupled with fighting… Would becoming 'soft'; the ability to care about a person more then your own self, be a weakness or a strength to one such as he?

    

By all rights and reasons he would still be able to do battle should the opportunity ever call for it, and train whenever he wished. There could be something Vegita knew, that he was not seeing - after all he usually owned a one-tracked mind… But from the perspective he was looking with; there didn't seem to be a down side to this whole "getting soft" thing the Onna kept teasing him about.

    

"Vegita…"

    

The sighed name booted his Saiyajin musing self from such thoughts, eyes zeroing in on the petite form in front of him. "How did you…?"

    

Giggling, tilting her head to the side Usagi leaned back into the legs she knew were planted firmly behind her. "It's not hard Veggie…" shaking her head, folding small hands in her lap. "…Honestly I don't know really…"

    

How could she not know how she knew who it was? Did he have a strong scent following him? Perhaps her nose was a keen as a Saiyajin's… If not then it left one other way. "Did the brats teach you how to sense ki and not tell me??"

    

_There ya go Veggie! Pick on the 'brats'_. Usagi giggled shaking her head. "No _dear_, they didn't… It's kinda weird ya know? It's not like 'sensing' you, I can't feel your ki… but I just _know_ it's you." Her head tilted to the side curiously in thought, "…Come to think of it… your about the only one I do that with…" Strange. She hadn't thought about it until now.

    

With all of the training she's been going through for the last two and half years, they'd not yet taught her how to sense ki signatures… Yet every time, without fail, she could tell when Vegita was nearing. Like all the nights before, when she sat out here, in this very same spot gazing at the stars… She could feel him right above her, sitting or standing on the gazebo's roof staring at the very same sky she was. Oh there was no reason for why he did it that she knew of, but Usagi was happy to have him near her nonetheless.

    

It was like wrapping a comfortably worn blanket around your self to keep warm with - like a security blanket she guessed… That's how having Vegita around, with mean looks and all, made her feel: safe. There were times of course she couldn't over look where her and the proud man would have it out - verbal and fists - and be superbly annoyed with one another it wasn't even funny. To them at least; to everyone else it was positively the humorist thing they'd ever seen. The Tsuki no Hime had yet to figure out why Vegita and her fighting together amused the other Z Senshi… Perhaps it was that they were about the same height, with the slight older man being a head taller then she? Or was it like she had heard so many times before… Looking like an 'angel' as she did was hard for anyone to picture her upset or truly mad at someone?

    

Granted she couldn't find many things to get truly upset about around this place, but there was some. Vegita was her pride and joy person to tick off. Much like she was for he. Possibly that was what Bulma, Trunks, Goku and all the others found so amusing. That the best times they've ever seen the fiery-haired man have was when he was fighting (for whatever stupid reason they chose to outside of training) with they're Bunny.

    

Heh. Well that was completely fine by her.

    

Oh who was she trying to kid? Leaning further into the sturdy legs behind her, letting them take her weight, the little Moon Bunny quietly sighed, looking to the sky where her home should be; even in this dimension, and sighed quietly.

    

The year since the well built man had taken over her training… the little over a year before that just living with him… They've found more ways in two years to goad one another into bickering, fighting and trying to kill one another then anyone thought humanly possible! Bulma assured Usagi personally, that she'd been enjoying the squabbles very much. It was very entertaining to see her used-to-be-love finding someone shorter then he to pick on. Another girl no less - a woman-child!

    

Tsuki no Hime was not sure this should be taken as a compliment; Or a devious warning that she was getting into more then she could chew. Yet if that were the case then she was screwed from two years ago when walking into the GR seemed like a good idea to get un-lost, and didn't have to touch anything to get in there. She still remembered Vegita's shocked expression. Usagi smirked.

    

The fights, bickering, training, beating the hell out of each other… Everything was new; it was never old. Each new day brought something more into her life that she hadn't expected to ever have, not really. Each day she learned some thing new, exciting… A particular thing that tugged, pulling at the back of her mind whispering that, if she still be home… she'd never have had a opportunity to learn what she knows now… Never have had a chance to live like she was: Free.

    

Oh Kami, it barely made sense to her!

    

Back home her life was directed by Destiny, it was Fate what was happing to her. Who she would marry, who would be protecting her… Hell! Probably what she wore each day! But here… Here all she had guiding her was a lovely blue haired lady and the band of misfits she had learned to call friends and love as a second family… one possibly more then family… Usagi's cheeks colored slightly, head ducking a little in embarrassment.

    

Yes, indeed somewhere between the fights, training and yelling at one another had the stubborn 'over muscled mass', crawled under her protecting barriers and into her heart. Why oh Kami had he been able to do that? Usagi had made it a point to keep walls between her and the others now known as her family, to keep from growing too attached in case there was hope of going home… But now you see… she _did_ consider them family… and Vegita… the bastard… has come to mean so much _more_ to her!

    

Maybe it was when she… No that wasn't it… The time then that she snuck into his room and put the wa- no that wasn't it either... Training or fighting might've been it. They both loved a good spar… feh! Her friends would have a good laugh over that! That they certainly would, after passing out of course from shock because she was serious. But no, perhaps it wasn't any point she could think of in the last year that turned about they're relationship from wrangling (un-admitted) friends, to her caring for him deeply within her heart.

    

If anyone ever forced her to be locked in a room and _remember_ when she had started to love the jerk… Her mind would immediately snap to the night of her first nightmare there… The very same night a confused and half asleep Vegita entered her room and soothed those restless demons to sleep… the first time he ever showed a caring hand toward her… showed a spark of warmth, for whatever reason. That simple action alone caused a flower of love to take root in Usagi's heart for the stubborn, emotion-hiding man. From then on he could act as uncaring as he wanted towards her and it didn't matter because she possessed one such memory of his caring and knew, without a doubt, that Vegita did care for those he was around… He was merely unsure about showing it… or perhaps that was how his race was… They didn't show kindness in the open… Or if they did, it was the 'hard love' sort?

    

Saa… the Tsuki no Hime had not a clue what Vegita's reasons were for being the way he was, and, you know it wasn't all that important really when she thought about it. He was how he was and… that's why she liked him so much…

    

Her life had also been one string after another of confusing, extraordinary events… Seems that switching dimensions hasn't quite quelled that happening any.

    

She fought Youma back home… She was sometimes permitted to fight the humanoid looking Youma here that were attacking with more force then before… She had someone she loved dearly back in her time but not someone she could live her life with, coupled with… Here… Chuckling Usagi beamed. Here she had someone should couldn't seem to live with, but could not imagine her life without! Kami-sama was she ever one reversed Lunarian! Was her Mothers life anything like hers, she wondered?

    

Settling one ungloved hand atop the silvery-blonde head before him, onyx eyes seemed to twinkle observing the woman-child lost in his own thoughts. She was quite beautiful when she smiled like that. Fingers moving back and fourth unconsciously massaging Usagi's scalp, Vegita wondered not for the first time where she had come from? Though he had come to the conclusion long ago that where she came from was hardly his business, nor did it matter anymore; he couldn't keep himself from being curious anyways. She was not like the other people he'd come to know on this dirt ball of a planet.

    

"What are you giggling about, Chibi Onna?"

    

Blushing at the out of the blue question, Usagi slowly rose her head to look at the one peering down at her quizzically; one of his brows quirked in amusement at the heat coloring her cheeks. Shaking her head, not going to even _try_ answering _that_ question; Usagi instead raised her right hand and wagged her fingers - giving Vegita a finger wave trying to look innocently, all the while cursing her flushed face. Why was she so easy to flush? Was it 'cause she was Lunarian and her skin pale? That the blood was easily seen when she did blush? Ack! Whatever, she wasn't liking it right now!

    

"Nothing!"

    

"Uh huh…" brow raising a bit more in suspicion, Vegita didn't believe that one bit. The look Chibi Onna gave was entirely too innocent. Absently his tail stopped waving in the breeze behind him to lower, wrapping and unwrapping from Usagi's arm supporting some of her weight on the gazebo's floor. He didn't know why she bothered, he was carrying her full weight leaned against him.

    

"Veggie…" getting the attention away from her flushed face, Usagi looked to the sky once more, a question plaguing her mind to be asked. "Where is the moon?" pointing a slim finger upwards, where it should have been the whole while her time there. There where it had not been, not one single time. The feeling of loss, her power being lowered, was caused from this problem, she knew, and wondered just where her other home was.

    

Seeing the curiousness in blue-speckled-silver eyes, and smelling more then sensing slight pain from the woman-child, Vegita saw no reason to beat around the bush.

    

"It was destroyed."

    

"Ah-huh." She nodded, then a pause, "Why?"

    

"Because it turned Kakarotto and his brat into a giant ape." No reason to use terms the girl wouldn't understand. The less he had to explain the better in his opinion. Chibi Onna was smart; she could figure it out on her own.

    

Blinking, eyes roaming from sky to the man behind her and back again, Usagi finally stopped her gaze on Vegita and asked, very perplexed, "How would the moon be able to turn Kakarotto and Gohan into big apes?"

    

Obviously, his want for not explaining wasn't being answered by the Kami's over seeing this dust ball. How lovely. Rolling his eyes Vegita no Oji let out a silent sigh.

    

"Genes. We're Saiyajin's, girl, our species harbor close relations to the Apes of your world. We do not by any way relate to they're outlandish behavior; yet attain they're likes by our tail" his waved in the air, sliding up and down her arm for emphasis. "And our Ozaroo form; the form we take when the moon's full cycle light shines upon us."

    

"Awww… So is that why ChiChi keeps calling Kakarotto a "big ape" when she's teasing him?"

    

Smirking he nodded, "Something like that. The moon had to go or else that "big ape" would've been able to destroy this whole planet without conscious thought on what he was even doing. We have little control under the moon's powerful light."

    

"Okay… I think I can understand that… After all, I've seen some pretty freaky youma in my life that did serious damage - they were nuts, see?" Chuckling at one memory, morbid humor, Usagi asked, "But why would the moon cause Saiyajin's to do this… change?"

    

Vegita shrugged. "It was never explained to me" Why was not going to be told this night. "It is just a part of us. We're Saiyajin's, a fighting race; most powerful in the Universe! Our heritage extends since time, we've grown and merged together to become something this Universe will not likely see again. It simply is in our genes. We don't question it. It is who we are, Chibi Onna… Like you are who you are." Though that thought had him wanting to ask just _who_ she was. She was more then merely human.

    

"I'd be able to hold that change" Usagi commented without thinking. She was the Tsuki no Hime after all; she had control over the moon itself. With a little concentration, the effects of the moon on the Saiyajin's would be nullified and they'd be able to run free at night to see the moon's light once more… without causing this, change, in them.

    

"So who blew it up?" Moons just didn't decide to self-destruct, you know.

    

Grunt. "Piccolo."

    

"Mmmm…" She'd have to pay that man a visit.

    

After that, they lapsed into a quiet moment, only listening to Nature's creatures as they called out and moved in the forest around them. Listening to the soft beating of birds wings, the hooting cry of an owl, the low growl of a nearby wolf as it sought out it's pray. Whispers fo the wind wound about them, playing with invisible fingers in they're hair, giggling softly when the woman-child leaned further into the man behind her.

  
~ * ~   
`     

Morning came before any knew it, the sun had risen over the mountains. The sounds associated with morning risings echoed throughout the air: birds chirping, people groaning, trying to fight waking up, dogs barking, alarms going off. But none more then the annoying sound of metallic clangs coming from outside of one mansion could have not gone unnoticed.

    

Vegita no Oji, the most known warrior in the Universe for his temper and pride, was no slouch. Rising up at four every morning - disregarding the time he might've went to bed - he was up and training the morning away.

    

Alone in her bedroom, head hiding under the covers, shaking back and fourth while her lips parted and met in mutterings; was the golden-silver haired bunny.

    

Her problem was rising from the warm bed. For whatever reason he might've had - not that she was ever going to be the first to complain! - Vegita had let her sleep in, avoiding training. What time was it when they finally stopped watching the sky above and went to bed? For that matter, head peeking out from her hiding spot Usagi wondered, How did she get to bed? She couldn't remember walking there, and she was sure the last thing she saw that last night was a brown tail weaving beside her contentedly.

    

Sighing as another bang ran through her head, she trudged up from her bed and stumbled towards the shower. There she washed up before walking with more awakened grace towards the closet and picking out a new training gi for the day. No doubt she wouldn't be allowed for passing it all together.

    

But first! She needed to eat!

    

With her tummy rumbling, Usagi bounced down the steps like her namesake and greeted the young lady working at the table there. The genius always seemed to be working somewhere. Usagi worried about her at times… It wasn't so good to work all the time, Bulma needed to get a life out side of CC and Trunks! It rattled the young Moon Bunny's mind to try reasoning why the blue haired lady didn't get out more. Her company was doing wonderful, all the money she could wish for was at her finger tips… She could stand to use a break once in a while.

    

But no, the genius kept on working… Oh well. One way or another Usagi was sure to get her playing more later on. "Bulma! Don't you ever stop working?" It of course, didn't stop her from asking anyways. Papers were scattered around the lady, her blue hair mused from the afternoon breeze coming through the window.

    

Looking up Bulma blinked to focus her eyes and scowled when the reading glasses on the end of her nose hampered her attempt. Taking off the offending things she folded them and dropped them into her lab coat pocket and smiled at the sleep mused young woman. "Well someone has to support that eating machine out there."

    

Bulma watched as her newest charge grinned. It was wonderful to have another woman in the household. Her mother sure was nice to have around, but her and father needed more time together and… well, Bulma herself got wrapped up in her projects more time then not… It couldn't be healthy, she knew, but sometimes it just happened and she wouldn't notice the time until it was extremely late in the evening - or someone dragged her from the labs.

    

If nothing else it was an excellent way to know someone still cared for her; because more often then not, it was Vegita hauling her ass out of them with grumblings of 'baka onna' and 'damn projects' blah, blah…

    

Chuckling and grinning Usagi nodded. Not, that she couldn't agree with that thought, but she also had to give up humor for the fact that, she was a hard pressed young lady coming in third on the way she ate. She could easily hold her own in an eating contest between Vegita and Kakarotto. The remembrance of Bulma's astonished look the first time she had eaten with them made her laugh aloud, smiling.

    

"Aa! That you do and do well I might add!" skipping around the table with a wink Usagi waltzed over to the fridge intent on seeing what she could eat before Vegita came in demanding his lunch.

    

heh It was funny of that. He demanded it, even commanded it! But Bulma never backed down - she also never had not made the meal before either, but that was Bulma for ya. She wasn't going to let them all suffer just 'cause Vegita acted like he owned everything. She giggled, rear end sticking out from the fridge's door.

    

Shaking her head at the young woman Bulma turned her attention back to the documents in her hand and squinted at them. Absently she patted her pocket for the damned glasses and put them back on her nose. Instantly lost in the pile of print outs and diagrams.

    

Finding some soda, few sandwiched left over from yesterdays lunch (shockingly!) Usagi reversed gears and backed away from the fridge closing the door. She didn't know what was going to be for lunch, but she was having a pre-lunch before anyone else had dibs on food contained within the kitchen domain. She wasn't stupid. She knew when it became time for food, it was a free for all and you'd grab what you could when you could. Selene! You even had to fight for it if Vegita was in a playful mood! Growling, clawing, hissing. You name it; they did it. Mostly though, much to her humor, that occurred when it was just the three of them in the room. If the other Z Senshi were there, then you could bet Vegita was back to cold and uncaring. But, shrug, that was Vegita for ya.

    

Bringing her bounty to the table, stopping a minute to eye what she had, then the workingwoman, a mischievous glint appeared in her silver speckled eyes.

    

A smirk, not unlike the Saiyajin no Oji's appeared on her face while - as quickly as her new training let her - Usagi lunged sideways plucking Bulma's pen from her grasp replacing it with a sandwich halve and sat down on the other end of the table like nothing had happened. Happily munching on her captive (and soon to be gone) food.

    

Bulma chewed her lip thoughtfully as she studied the results of her latest experiment. Of the entire test there was still a single anomaly she couldn't work out. Going to circle the data that would need to be studied later she stopped when something squished into the paper instead of rolling along the surface. Jerking her head up Bulma looked dumbly at the sandwich in her hand then back to her marred paper. _When did I get that?_; she thought perplexed. _And where did my pen go?!_ Glancing up Bulma leveled and accusing glare at the smirking woman across from her.

    

"Are you trying to say something, Usagi?"

    

Fighting to keep her face as bland as the one she'd been secretly studying the last two years, Usagi forced back a grin and managed to deadpan. "It's lunch time, onna! I'm hungry and the brat out back will need nourishment to keep up if he plans to live." Then, a little of her control slipping the murmured, "Wouldn't hurt if you took a break ya know."

    

Bulma gave Usagi a long look then slowly took a bite of the slightly messy sandwich making sure to chew and swallow with extreme exaggeration. "Happy now?"

    

"Hmph" crossing arms over her chest, very reminiscent of one flame haired Saiyajin, Usagi nodded giggling mentally. "It's sufficient.... for now." Grin.

    

Bulma let a free and unfettered laugh and leaned back in her chair suppressing a groan as her back muscles protested the movement. _Maybe I was working too long_, she through wryly. "Well now you have my complete attention Usagi. What are you going to do with it?"

    

"Cook?"

    

It was said the way a child wondered about such things when hungry. They knew they were hungry, knew that they're parents held all the food. They certainly knew where the food was but wasn't quite sure on just how to go about making they're own meal. So instead, they could either A. make a huge mess trying, getting they're parents to laugh at them before being scolded for even trying. Or B, turn on those cute little things people liked to call "puppy eyes" on they're parents and ask them in a sweet voice that promised years of being good (for only a few minutes) if they fed them.

    

This was Usagi's thinking on the matter anyways. It wasn't her kitchen - she'd only lived there two years! - but still it was not her kitchen, and like with it not being her kitchen. She wasn't about to start cooking and getting blamed if something blew up.

    

Ohhh no! No way in even the Underworld would she take that chance. She's seen how the blue-haired Bulma acts when Vegita 'accidentally' (sometimes) blew up the GR... Noo thank you! She was NOT going to get Bulma sicking her!

    

Bulma took another bite from her sandwich and smiled as she swallowed. "In other words, Bulma I'm hungry! Please make me something to eat? I think my stomach is trying to devour my spine!"

    

Usagi's cry of "YES!" forgot to check in at the Mouthing Station before departure; causing her cheeks to go a nice cherry red. The thought half filtered through her mind that in half an hour, Vegita should be coming inside for food as well... or when he first caught scent of it cooking, whichever came first. He was anything it not time sensitive. Usagi in her two years had not seen a time when Vegita had been late to something... or appreciated anyone who was late to something he commanded them to be at on such a time.

    

Bulma laughed again before pushing away from the table taking the sandwich with her. "Ok, ok, you win. What do you want for lunch? Since you are the first one here you get first dibs."

    

Perking up at the mention of food and choices, ears twitched in thought. "I'd like sandwiches, stakes, potatoes, fries - even if those are near the same thing - salad, corn, carrots, fish, bacon... and juice!" That, pretty much covered it all to her knowing. Many stakes could make up for anything. Giggling at Bulma's wide-eyed expression Usagi shook her head sagely. "Vegita's gonna eat too."

    

Bulma just groaned and turned to the fridge. Why her? _I should have stayed locked in the lab all day_, she thought sourly.

    

Yes, Vegita would be in very soon. Some reason though, Usagi was little bit put off on that notion: seeing Vegita again after last night. Absentmindedly twirling a lock of her golden-silver around a finger she sighed. What was going on?

    

Missing the downcast look of her host slash adoptive mother figure, Usagi tilted her head back in thought, staring at the ceiling.

    

Looking up from lunch duty Bulma's attention was caught by Usagi 's hair being twirled around her fingers. The silky strands caught the afternoon light and shined with a supernatural light. Pausing in her work Bulma questioned hesitantly. "Usagi...I was just wondering. How is your hair like that? Silver and Blonde I mean. Is it natural?"

    

The thoughts of years and months seemed to stream together into seconds. Her dreams were acting up again. Not anything serious (or so she thought), just weird ones... Her Senshi, fighting, cries for help... Almost like a warning... It wouldn't have been quite so disturbing to the Tsuki no Hime - who was used to nightmares by now - if not for the fact her long time friend and protector in crimson and black appeared whispering "_The time is near_".

    

_'The time is near'_? Ran through Usagi's mind again and again. What did it mean? _'The time is near'_ for what? Why wasn't Setsuna's messages ever clearer then the mysterious quotes? As much as Usagi had learned in her living of this dimension, she still possessed problems when trying to puzzle out riddles. Perhaps Vegita would know...

    

Kami help her! There was so much going on now she didn't know what might come of her. _'The time is near'_ was not helping the Tsuki no Hime make any decisions as to what she should do. The feeling of foreboding, creeping nearer, was making her skin itch. Something was slowly crawling towards them; a dark aura filled her nights. It was difficult to tell if it's destination was this dimension, or her home one. Was she causing this again? Everything seemed to follow the Silver Crystal, after it's purity...

    

Slowly she had been wearing down the lone warrior. Playing jokes on him, teasing him, sparring with him... just being with him. It wasn't any use to hide it, she'd already said it before and could hide nothing from her heart. She liked the prideful idiot. Yet there was so much he did not know about her... So much she wished to say to him and explain. So much to share; yet where would she begin? When was the right time to tell him before the dark force of his nightmares came to be true?

    

Sighing sadly shaking her head from such thoughts Usagi didn't know. She could always hope. Besides, it was fun to get on Vegita's nerves! The old goat (he wasn't old, but teasing was a girls best friend) was getting a little "loose" around her, even joking back! He did, however possess a morbid sense of humor that, oddly enough called to her... huh, Who'd of thunk it?

    

"Usagi..." the voice booted the little moon princess from her wondering thoughts and giving a sheepish smile, Usagi looked up.

    

"Huh? Gomen Bulma-chan... What was the question?"

    

Bulma gave the distracted girl a worried frown. "I said, is your hair natural? The combination of silver and blond is very interesting."

    

That could be put as an understatement; she'd never seen anything like it before. Old people, dark hair with silver strands, sure thing - it was natural. But Usagi's hair? It was out of the ordinary. Over the years there had been many questions thought up about the young girl sitting at the table while she cooked; that just hadn't got asked for whatever reason… Now seemed a fine time to get some of them off her mind and into the open.

    

"It is?" Usagi hadn't noticed before honestly. It'd been slowly turning that color for about three years now. She herself didn't quite know what it meant, but her Senshi kept giving her proud, if curious looks, when they noticed her playing with the strands.

    

However... Now came the part she was beginning to fret about. What should she, and should she not, tell the people now sharing a home with her, about herself?

    

It surely couldn't hurt anything at all... I mean, she'd been here two years and they've done nothing but house her, send her off to torture (ahem, school), feed her and clothe her. Selene above even protected her when she stumbled off into the forest and ran across a damned dinosaur! A DINOSAURS for crying out loud!! A prehistoric beast wondered around in the bloody forest where Deer and Squirrels and birds should be (and are) but Dinosaurs airn't supposed to be there!!

    

She was about to be mince meat for Kami's sake!

    

"Onna!"

    

Thank Kami for Vegita's timing. It gave her a few more minutes to think about just what to say about this. She'd answer, it was only right; she did indeed owe the kind loving woman for helping her all this time... And a twitching of her ears, a sort of tickling in her mind, told her that the Saiyajin just strutting in the back door was very interested in knowing more about her, but was too full of his stoic pride to actually let that curiousness show.

    

"Where's my lunch?" Vegita's deep, rumbling gruff voice asked, taking in the two women he lived with now. One cooking what was sure to be a mighty filling meal - not that he'd tell her such - the other processing thoughts that made her brows furrow together cutely. Did he just say 'cutely'???

    

Huffing, eyes glaring though it now was a sort of game to them, Bulma frowned. "It will be a min, Vegita, I just got started."

    

"Hmph." crossing arms across his muscled chest Vegita snorted sitting himself down at the table. For some reason today that absolutly had nothing to do with last night, he wasn't in a very fighting mood. Correction. A fighting mood that involved getting Bulma riled up. She in fact, looked quite disturbed about something already.

    

Vegita loved fights, feared nothing. But he had quite the healthy sense of self-preservation. So he said nothing as he grunted and took a seat at the table near Chibi Onna. Only now noticing the vicious - if somewhat... humored - glare she was throwing his way.

    

Being who he was, in character and all, Vegita smirked back.

    

_Oh yeah. THAT definitely helped in buying her some time! Damnit Veggie! Couldn't ya've just slapped her ass or something!? I need to THINK not be distracted by your_... Cutting that thought train off before it docked at the station, Usagi shook her head, gave a final glare at the flaming haired Saiyajin and turned back to Bulma.

    

Silently she wished Mako-chan had taught her how to cook more so she could help. Or that Mrs. Briefs was home to help the young scientist out.

    

Whatever the direction her thoughts ran, they came back to the beginning: Bulma's question.

    

Simple to answer, right? Wrong.

    

Because answering that would mean diving deeper into her past and she wasn't quite so sure that they'd believe her for some reason. _I mean after all!_, Usagi thought smirking inwardly, _They've only got a three eyed man, a short little dude looking like chalk, a green guy with pointed ears and a group of Saiyajin's living on Earth. Why would they believe her?_

    

Chuckling at the moronicness of her own thoughts she grinned. "It's real. Guess it kinda is interesting. I've never thought about it before honestly."

    

Quirking a brow towards his Chibi Onna, Vegita gave silent question of her wondering words. To which Usagi pointedly held up her hair wound around two fingers.

    

"Hmm… I wonder if it's genetic. Was your mother's hair like that too?"

    

Finding the conversation to be something along what has been battling his inner voice of logic about asking, Vegita leaned back into his chair, watching.

    

His curiousness (reluctant of saying 'appeal') of this Half Saiyajin was beginning to claw at his sense of indifference he gave off. Several times while sparring with other watching, he had barely caught himself from asking about this or that. Her hair, her eyes, her... Damn it to Ares her blasted TAIL!

    

The girl, truly she was blinded beyond all that sat around her. Not once has she taken real notice to his tail and connected it to her own. Did she even wonder why she possessed one? Why she and seemingly no one else around her had one?

    

Usagi he knew was no fool. Acting as one seemed to be something she's mastered to keep others away... to not worry about her. This he has seen come to play many times; and each time his inquisitive nature was piqued. Why did she not wish others to worry about her? Did she not like to be looked after? Or was it something else? Something along the lines of his lineage.... A feeling that being looked after by so many people made her feel weak?

    

Vegita would not be one to put it past the small Chibi Onna. She had come to prove herself a quick learner in the ways of fighting and Ki usage. She was swift, thanks to her small frame, agile and sharp minded. Already she had managed to get his royal ass into some fixes that not even Kakarotto could have thought up to try. She was a cunning fox.

    

Now, the old Onna was taking it upon herself, it seemed to ask questions he had heard many nights being asked quietly from his brat's room. His brat was overly curious, sticking his nose into placed it did not belong, and there wasn't much to be done about it. He was a Saiyajin. They wanted to know/have something; it was going to be attained no matter what.

    

So he watched, observed as Chibi Onna winced at the question; Vegita no Oji frowned. Why would she wince at such an uncomplicated question? Was her mother's hair the same or not? He did not see the problem answering the question would cause, let alone why it was taking so much time to think of an answer.

    

They knew very little, next to none about Chibi Onna and he was hard pressed to keep his own nose away from where it did not belong. He was the Saiyajin no Oji though... His natural instincts to find out about those around him was howling to know what it was about this woman that was so different from the others! Her smell drove him nuts with conjecture. She was human, Saiyajin and something else, but for his life he could not recall what the smell reminded him of!

    

Growling quietly, so quietly only those with Saiyajin hearing would hear it (hopefully Chibi Onna had not finely developed that sense yet), Vegita waited for the answer.

    

Genetic? Yea, you could say that. Nibbling on her lower lip, refusing the urge to sigh, Usagi sat up straighter. She had taken the quiet time to ponder just what she was going to say.... And quite frankly she had no clue.

    

Surely, "_Which mother are you talking about?_" Wouldn't be such a good thing to ask, but it was certainly the first question that popped into her mind. Chuckling, tapping her foot nervously, she decided to play around the truth... just to see what other questions would be thrown at her... Then maybe, she would be able to tell them a little bit about herself... even if that meant revealing that she had two mothers... Perhaps she would be able to make it sound in such a way that wouldn't actually let them know she was over a thousand years old.

    

Right. Well here goes.

    

"Umm... heh... You see... She's, well no, not really." That hadn't come out like she wanted it too.

    

Bulma set several dishes down on the table and slid back into her seat looking at the girl confused. "Not really? You mean that it's like a mutation?"

    

Chuckling nervously at the woman, bluntly ignoring the damned raised brow of amusement from her Saiyajin - he's not mine damn it! - Usagi took in a deep breath, trying to calm the flames licking her cheeks.

    

"Eh, no, no it's not a mutation..." Selene help her if it was! She's already three very vast pieces of races. She didn't need a mutation on top of it all! Waahhh! "Its umm... it's natural, you see?" Very slowly she tried plowing through this. "But my mother's hair... isn't blonde..."

    

"Your father than? Or Grandparents? I have heard of certain physical aspects skipping generations."

    

"Well I don't really know my grandparents..." on either side she finished silently. "We don't visit them often… I've seen pictures when I was little though!" her face brightened and she smiled, "But I don't remember them being blonde either. No. Sorry."

    

The emotions playing across milky skin was... particular to watch. Chibi Onna seemed to flux between sadness, nervousness, to joy then thoughtfulness. Her scent, Vegita sniffed refusing to rub his nose, was playing havoc with him; changing with each emotion flowing across her eyes, if not her face alone.

    

"My dad too, he's got brown hair."

    

"Most interesting." Bulma hummed thoughtfully as she tapped her fingers on the table. "Would you mind if I took a blood sample some day? I'm curious as to why your hair is like that. Oh? And your eyes too! Are those contacts that have the silver flecks in them?"

    

Smelling the woman-child's scent flood with nervousness Vegita's eyes snapped her direction from his food. A major accomplishment in any one's case - to tare a Saiyajin away from his or her food was the utmost challenge.

    

"NO!" Crap! "I mean umm... No, you.... You can't do that! See, I'm... I'm very frightened of needles and uhh... You would get hurt trying...." Oh Kami-sama someone help her! Why was she so... frightened?, with telling these people her little - Okay, it was frickin' over a thousand years old! - secret? They'd loved her (in ways) and protected her, cared for her! What the hell was holding her back from telling them this?

    

Something caught her attention from Bulma's hopeful eyes and she saw, with much surprise, that the brown appendix was Vegita's tail, waving in the air like a flag in anxious winds. He was curious. Usagi has known this fact since little over few months of being there...

    

_Was it him then?_, she suddenly wondered. Was she reluctant to tell her age old and very huge secret to Bulma because she was afraid of what Vegita might think of her? That couldn't be it... could it? Kuso. It was certainly looking that way... 

    

Nevertheless, a voice spoke up from some far off sounding place, whispering that if he had not shunned her yet, with the smaller things he had found out of her, then this would not change anything between them. _Not that there was anything_, Usagi thought grumpily. They were only friends, nothing more, sparring partners. Still how she wished...

    

Finally giving a deep sigh, closing her eyes and lying her fork down, Usagi murmured, "My father has brown hair, my mother blue... Okasan though... she had lavender hair..." a sad pause filled the air around them, "...I do not know my Otousan..."

    

Bulma blinks confused "Wait, you have two mothers and fathers?"

    

"Ludicrous onna!" Vegita's sense of parentage was offended.

    

"Hey!" the small bunny grinned momentarily forgetting her plight, "That's the first time you've called me a woman without calling me small!"

    

"Hn. Don't change the subject!"

    

Frowning sticking out her tongue, Usagi settled for scooping more food into her mouth before it went cold while thinking of how to 'break the news' so to speak. _I wonder if it would go against Setsuna's rule of Time to tell them I'm not from this dimension?_

    

Eventually, after several long minutes, she decided to go with whatever was asked of her and work from there. It seemed practical to her. She could answer as best she was able without keeping them in suspense of waiting, and could keep her own mind from over doing itself with worry.

    

"Two mothers and fathers... eh, yes... You could say that... in a bizarre way..."

    

"How is that possible?" Bulma asked perplexed

    

"Indeed" Vegita seconded that question. Usagi threw him a quirked brow of her own. For some oddball reason, he sounded older then he was with that simple word... Almost sounded like Rei's Grandpa come to think about it.

    

"Weellll...." Kami she sounded like a kid trying to wheedle her way out of something... Never mind the fact she was! "You see... I'm-" Now how exactly was she supposed to say this? Where was Setsuna when you needed her?

    

"You're what, Chibi Onna?"

    

Nicknames in front of people... That showed how much Veggie wanted to know of this... Sigh. Guess she should blurt it out, eh? Couldn't cause any more problems then her mind was having fun thinking for her already!

    

"I'm... not from here."

    

Bulma continued to look at Usagi waiting for her to continue

    

"...I'm sortta from a different Earth..." Seeing that didn't help anyone any, she threw her hands up in the air, "In another dimension!"

    

"Another Dimension?!"

    

Feeling suddenly sarcastic, Usagi frowned from nerves, "Is there an echo in here?"

    

Bulma gave Usagi "the look". The same one she would use when Trunks would smart off to her after hanging around his father too long.

    

Vegita, despite his trying, was amused; smirking even at his - damn it all she's not mine! - Chibi Onna. She had spunk, he had to give her that. The defiant look she was shooting back at the old Onna nearly had him snickering... Nearly.

    

Doing her damnedest to keep a straight face, while simultaneously keeping her eyes from flicking to the Saiyajin beside her, sensing his newfound humor in it all, Usagi nodded to herself once.

    

"Yes, another dimension. Ya know, like, parallel to this one? I'm from there. I don't know how I got here." Better to cut that question out before it was asked in her opinion, 'cause only Puu could answer it and SHE wasn't helping at all! Especially with the dreams that she was sure were being sent by the older Senshi.

    

Somewhere in the vicinity of her chest she felt a pang of regret for being snappish about the echo, especially to Bulma... but she was getting a headache from thinking what to tell and what not to tell. Her nerves were on end from all the worry she'd been putting into this. Mainly from today's, however she'd been thinking for the past few months to tell them... and never seemed to find the right time... Not that this was the 'right' time, but since it kinda… went that way... Yeah... 

    

Her nerves were shot. She wanted to go spar to release them, but she also wanted to get this out of the way. So, taking very deep, calming breaths like Rei had taught her... she waited, eyes closed for the next question from either of them.

    

"Another dimension," Bulma murmured softly looking at Serena spectivly. "Why haven't you said something earlier, Usagi? I could have helped you find a way home."

    

Head shaking slowly, eyes sad behind closed lids the young woman sunk a little in her chair. She didn't really want to go home now. She had so much more to do here, she fought, sparred; she still helped to save people here. She wasn't ruled by Destiny either!

    

Yeah okay, sure, this might be part of that, but there wasn't any sure shot way to find out about it! Asking Puu would do it, but Usagi knew from practice that that road did not grow fruit. So she didn't bother. Just taking whatever was thrown at her as it was; 'sides, that's how her life has always been... Ever since the Silver Millennium, that is.

    

"I--" She could answer that one of two ways, and the second one didn't count. So she went with the first and tried not to open her eyes to see what they thought of it. "I... really didn't... want to go home after a while of staying here..." she trailed off quietly.

    

Blinking in surprise, a warmth tingling her heart even as worry gnawed at it, Bulma laid a comforting hand onto the small one beside hers and inquired, "But don't you miss your friends, your family?"

    

Pondering that a moment Usagi nodded. It was true, she missed her friends very much, but it wasn't all of it. She knew what was there, what waited for her and... Honest to Selene she did not want it. She wanted her friends yes! But she didn't want the others attached to that...

    

"So you're running away from something?" came a rough grunt.

    

Usagi immediately answered that one, eyes flying open, "NO!" It wasn't like that! Not at all. "I did not choose to come here! I was brought here on someone else's... or some_thing_ else's, whim... I do not know why I am here..." her voice trailed, "But... but I have learned to live here and enjoy it. I have friends here!" Usagi looked imploringly up at Bulma, "I have got people I love here as well..." side glance to the man sitting with them.

    

She sighed, the silver in her eyes seeming to shin brighter, taking over more room, pushing the blues back. "Am I to leave one world for another only to loose friends in whichever I leave behind? Either way, I loose part of my heart. What would you have me do? I cannot win for whichever way the ball is thrown Bulma-san..."

    

Usagi turned towards Vegita and gave a small smile. "I am not running away Vegita-sama..." the shocked look at the title made her heart warm a bit, "I was taken away. I did not ask to be swept from my world to this one... But it has happened, and I live with it quite well I think..." she paused, thinking before continuing on, not really looking at either person.

    

Sigh. "In my world I fight... It is what makes it so funny when you or Kakarotto, Gohan and Piccolo try to keep me from fighting... It warms me over because, back home, they pushed me to fight to do my best... but I was never praised for it, not like you all do here..." she smirked impishly shooting a look towards Vegita, "...in your own ways.

    

"This is my second life." It was coming. It always was, even when her memories came back to her, so, with everything else coming back, being asked really, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell them this. "I have been dead three times - four if you count my first one... The same since my rebirth has happened. I am born normal, I go to school, make bad grades, meet my friends... Then I meet a cat, I get a brooch and transform. Thus, from then on I fight - We fight - we win, hurt, sometimes loose, and we all die. It is kind of a cycle if you think about it. A very sick and deadly one I am tired of playing.

    

"Destiny has had a hand in my life since as far back as I can remember. And I am sorry, Bulma-san, Vegita-sama… nevertheless I am tired of dancing to Her commands. Here" waving a hand around to show the area, "I have no strings! I have no one telling me what I must do. No _'this is your life, it's been foreseen and you shall carry it out'_... No, _'This was your intended a thousand years ago and you're to marry him to form the future'_... I DO NOT WANT to live by something like that... I am sorry... I want to be free..."

    

Blinking, stunned by the emotion, with which she spoke so unlike the Usagi he had come to know; Vegita found his tail uncurling from his waist to wrap around her leg, silent comfort without appearing to Bulma as if he cared. Some things were hard to break.

    

So that was it. That which had felt so strange about her... It was not all of it, he knew, but part... She was old, her soul, like his, was ancient; bodies young. There was more to this story, and he would find it out. A part yearned to know what she had been through, what her home was like. Was... worried, she would leave.

    

Why was he feeling this way?! He was a Saiyajin damn it to hell! They did not become afraid of anything!

    

'_Ahh_' another part of him grinned softly, '_But you also contain a heart and it is not as black as you or others seem to think, mighty Vegita-sama. You have attached yourself to that girl whether you will admit it or not. And you are afraid that she will leave you one day_.'

    

I am not afraid! Vegita growled back.

    

'_No_' the voice shook its head. '_You are, and you are not_.'

    

Explain.

    

Somewhere, it sighed. '_Saiyajin's do not fear in battle, they live for battle. You know this. There are many threats that people cannot even begin to perceive as being there. Saiyajin's have come to, with time, challenge and conquer most of them... But Vegita-sama the one threat that even Saiyajin's have not overcome... Is the Heart. You will never be fearful to battle someone or thing. Nevertheless, emotions are a completely different battlefield, and it is perfectly acceptable to feel for this woman. It is not a weakness_.'

    

Growling to himself, finding no real way in which he could combat that voice of logic, Vegita kept with patting Usagi's leg with his tail, keeping his eyes trained on her closed ones.

    

He had never said feeling something was a weakness... If it had been, why did they have that brat Trunks running around? It was a time of weakness for them both... But hard pressed as he was to admit it, Kakarotto had 'shared' with him, the truth of his powers. He fought to protect those he loved and called friends. Even him.

    

No. Feelings were not a weakness, this has been proven to him, but he was still not succumbing to them easily. Even he, the great Vegita no Oji, had pride and honor, and both were warring with him on this silent battlefield.

    

"Oh you poor thing" Bulma crooned as she got up to give Usagi a hug.

    

What more could she do, say, to something like that? To know you housed a being from another dimension who did not wish to go home because they wanted to be free of something controlling they're lives? It didn't matter much that this 'something' could not be seen, if it was believed in - as Usagi put so much worry - then it was true. And who was she, Bulma, to say that in Usagi dimension, such things were not strongly believed in… and were in fact very real? Things varied in each dimension, nothing was the same.

    

Vegita snorted at the hug, but said nothing more. He was a warrior, giving hugs was not his way of showing sympathy; patting the leg, had anyone else seen it, was one of his ways. The other... he supposed the other was what some would call 'hard love' - if he ever loved anyone - to let them beat they're anger, sorrow out... He had never had anyone to comfort he, when small, so in that area, he was his own.

    

"I'm sorry..." Usagi sighed, seemed to be doing that a lot this day, hugging Bulma back.

    

Wondering why the child was sorry for what she's been through Bulma sighed and hugged her tighter, noting over the girls shoulder her best friends glazed look. Vegita was overly quiet, even for him. Giving a mental shrug pulling away from the slight shaking girl Bulma patted her arm, catching her attention.

    

"Hey, hey come on now. Don't cry alright?"

    

Without thinking, some inner sense of hers, long dormant kicked in making her comment about, "Lunarians do not cry, over diminutive happings." All in a single moment before what she said caused her hand to fly up slapping over her mouth a suspiciously muttered "Oh shit".

    

Quirking a brow in question, not having known what the big deal was about that but for it sounding like something Vegita would say, should she ever catch the big lug in a situation that would make him cry (Kami save them all!), Bulma let it pass, giving another pat to the girl's should before ushering her from the room with promise of a special dinner later.

    

Hesitation was not in the mission parameters as the blonde-silver haired girl bolted from her seat, a quick "Arigatou!" thrown over her shoulder before she was out of back door and into the air. Destination: unknown.

    

Being left in the room with the old Onna, eyes transfixed to the spot the younger had left from; Vegita frowned, curling his tail back around his waist.

    

That in and of itself was not strange; what was abnormal for this picture would only be found in his mind, where information of years past, many from before landing on this dust ball of a planet, swam through his mind. Each one calling up what they could of the 'Lunarian' race. As much as he knew, they died out centuries ago, only a few remaining here on Earth and in other planets… the few wonderers of they're kind.

    

So his Chibi Onna was a Lunarian Saiyajin, eh? That would explain some things, but he did not explain all that ran through his mind. And he, Vegita no Oji, would come to find these things out before too long. His patience was only gifted for such a period of time.

    

With thoughts swirling in mind, and body aching for a good spar… Vegita left in search of Piccolo.

  


~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

  
`  
I've gotta give a mighty big redneck hug to my adopted Ane-chan Kii! She helped me out majorly when I couldn't decide what all to put in this chapter by RPing the last fifteen pages or so with me by playing Bulma. ^_^ Arigatou gozaimasu Ane-chan!!   
  
_Alrighty gang!_ There's your eighth chapter for WND! I do hope you all enjoyed that. It was intresting with how it came out, especially the parts before Kii-ane-chan jumped in to help me out. She said what I had written was _beautiful_! ^_^   
  
The one thing I _Do_ wish for feedback on (and you know I love feedback anyways) is: what was in this chapter.   
  
Do you think I moved too soon? 'Cause that's something I'm not trying to do. The reason Kii-ane-chan jumped to help me. I was beating myself up over what to put in this chapter and what not too. There's _so much_ that I want to get out of the way, into the open, but I also don't wnat to because this is one story that I _do not_ want to flashforward with. I want to try keeping it steady and real. Sure a few jumps in time is fine (and definitely needed for what I have planned)... But I don't want to rush anything...   
  
So I'm hoping that the way Chapter Seven was ended with Usagi's Journal entry and the explaining there, that y'all've been set up for something like this to come out. This is... sortta all of what I was worrying about putting out... There's still some information that the others don't know. And keep in mind that only Vegita and Bulma know of what was said in this chapter; the other Z Senshi don't know...   
  
So, yeah, I'm gonna stop blabbering now. Please, _please_, review and let me know what you think of this one!! I really, really, wanna hear about it. Thanks a bunch!   
  
Keep it kickin'! ~ AR   
  
`   
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~   
  
**Disclaimers:**.. I don't own _Dragon Ball Z_ or _Sailor Moon_. As much as I'd love to... I'm sure it'd cost more then my truck to get 'em and I'm sorry, but I LOVE my truck! ^_^ I do own the SI though. ^_^ My idea, you can't have it :-p hehe   
  



End file.
